IV (Saga Dorada) ¿Amar o seducir?
by YuukoMidna
Summary: Shaina se ha visto rebajada a ser una enfermera en el octavo templo del santuario Atheniense. Milo decide aprovecharse de la situacion, sin saber que sera victima de su propia trampa, y terminara cediendo a lo que durante tuda su vida se habia negado...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aquí comenzando con otro proyecto continuaron de la Saga Dorada. Espero que la disfruten mucho, esta es una de mis parejas favoritas en el anime de SS.

Como requisito, recordar que el anime de Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Es obra del señor Masami Kurumada y colegas xD

Estas historias están basadas en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

¡Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

**Prologo**

Shaina seguía escribiendo sobre las páginas de aquel libro con pasta de cuero, deslizando sus dedos por encima de las hojas y maldiciendo la ineficacia del bolígrafo y la veladora de su escritorio en aquella noche oscura. Exhaló un suspiro mientras se estiraba en la silla y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mirando la vigas del techo.

-Estas semanas han sido una odisea horrible…preferiría seguir en guerra que soportar el aburrimiento de esta paz-

Le gustaba estar enfadada. El enfado alejaba su mente de las imágenes que la abrasaban. Milo, de melena y ojos azules tan oscuros como el cielo azulado antes del anochecer, con un rostro como el de un Dios y una sonrisa capaz de iluminar una habitación. Sus sueños de convertirse en una estrella, su manera exagerada de expresarse. Su osadía. Shaina quería dejar de recordar al hombre con quien había tenido que compartir las 24 horas del día durante una semana. No quería recordar su cuerpo desnudo sobre las sábanas, su mirada vacía ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre capas de matar a una horda de espectro no pudiera con un simple resfriado?

Sacudió su cabeza y continuó tomando notas, vagamente consciente de las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer con más fuerza fuera del hogar. Tampoco atendía a la voz profunda del hombre que estaba fuera de su casa anunciando que necesitaba entrar. Apenas se distrajo antes de ajustar la tenue luz de la vela y continuar escribiendo.

_Las mujeres prácticamente babean. Para él sería muy fácil conseguir que cualquiera de ellas fuera a donde él quisiera he hicieran lo que el quisiera. Pero era tan difícil olvidar esos días en que parecía ser todo lo contrario, la primera semana descubrio muchas cosas acerca del escorpión, asi como el descubrio cosas que nadie sabia sobre ella. Pasaron tres semanas en las que se enteraron sobre la esposa de Camus. Milo estaba tan molesto que dejo de hablarte por dos semanas enteras. Ahora Camus ya esta completamente estable, pero Milo...Bueno el era otro asunto aparte. Después vino el secuestro. Marin tardo en recuperarse, Aioria estaba destrozado por el estado de mi amiga y yo…yo..._

De pronto detuvo el bolígrafo y se sintió envuelta en una nube de aire glacial. Alzó la mirada y se giro en la silla hacia la puerta. Allí estaba Milo frente a la misma, envuelto en una capa blanca de pies a hombros y con las gotas de lluvia cayendo desde su cabeza hasta el suelo de madera. Un instante después, un rayo ilumino la habitación, haciendo resplandecer su pelo hasta arrancarle destellos azules e intensificando la palidez de su piel. Sus ojos, unos ojos rasgados y posesivos, que parecían encerrar mil pasiones y secretos oscuros, se posaron sobre ella.

-Perdona mi intromisión y mi descaro al venir a un lugar que es prohibido para nosotros los hombres. Pero necesito hablar con tigo- Por un momento hubo un silencio que pareció una eternidad. Shaina abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro. Milo no tenía expresión en su rostro. Después de lo que parecieron horas de mirarse uno al otro, la amazona frunció el ceño muy molesta.

-Sal de mi casa Milo, en efecto estas dentro de los límites del recinto de las amazonas. No tienes permiso para estar aquí y aunque lo tuvieras yo no te lo daría para estar dentro de mi casa-

-Necesito hablar con tigo…-

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con tigo, sal de mi casa ahora-

-Shaina por favor…- El dorado se acerco un paso y la chica se levanto de la silla alejándose de el mientras tomaba el libro sobre el que escribía entre sus manos y lo cerraba guardándolo en el pequeño estante al lado de su escritorio.

-Ya te dije que no tengo nada de que hablar con tigo. Has el favor de irte-

-No me iré hasta que me escuches- Shaina abrió los ojos incrédula y volvió a fruncir el ceño, se cruzo de brazos sin perderlo de vista.

-Tienes treinta segundos para hablar y largarte de aquí- El caballero se mordió el labio y se acerco un paso, por instinto ella retrocedió.

-Lo que viste, no era real. No fui yo quien la beso. Ella simplemente lo hizo para hacerte reaccionar así y…- Declaró despacio, vocalizando las palabras –Y yo se que la idea te hace sufrir, pero te juro que no siento nada por ella yo…- Shaina suspiró de forma entrecortada y movió la cabeza.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerme sufrir? Realmente no te conozco. No me importa…- Deliberadamente el se acerco mas pero ella ya no podía alejarse, la pared le obstruía el camino.

-Te sentiste drogada cuando te besé por primera vez, Shaina. Sentiste que la tierra se inclinaba bajo tus pies y que el cielo daba vueltas sobre tu cabeza. Se te aceleró el corazón y el pulso rugía en tus sienes. La piel se te llenó de sensaciones. En esos momentos, mientras te abrazaba, no existía nada más. No- Dijo cuando ella movió la cabeza con energía y entreabrió los labios para negarlo con furia -No lo hagas. Sé lo que sentiste porque yo también lo sentí. El tacto de tus manos, el sabor de tu boca, el contacto de tu cuerpo contra el mío estuvo a punto de hacerme perder el control- Shaina sintió el rubor en el rostro y el familiar nudo de deseo formándose en la boca del estómago. Quería decirle que estaba loco si creía lo que decía, pero no podía formar las palabras. De nuevo el se acerco y elevó la mano hacia su rostro, sin saber porque ella no se apartó. No sabía por qué, pero sentía deseos de llorar -Shaina, te lo juro, ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba ahí. Tú me importas, tú y solo tú. Vine a verte porque necesitaba decirte lo mucho que necesito que vuelvas a mi lado. Ese día en el hospital sentía que te perdía. No quiero sentirlo de nuevo teniéndote tan cerca de mi sin poder protegerte con mis propias manos- Había empezado a cerrar los ojos mientras él le acariciaba la mejilla, pero los abrió de golpe y movió la cabeza rápidamente.

-No, eso no es cierto-

-¿El qué no es cierto? ¿Que sueñas cada noche con la misma pesadilla? ¿Qué esperas al hombre que pueda amarte como eres en verdad? ¿Qué no quieres admitir que ambos sentimos algo fuerte el uno por el otro y sin embargo no estamos juntos? Esa noche me confiaste todas esas cosas y yo te di mi corazon- Ella negó con la cabeza y se dio vuelta impidiéndole ver sus ojos llenarse de agua.

-Vete Milo. Por favor vete y no me busques mas- El dorado alargo el brazo para abrazarla, pero se retrajo cerrando el puño con fuerza.

-Lo siento Shaina. Pero quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos son verdaderos y seguirán estando ahí para ti…solo para ti- Bajo la mirada y salio del lugar con la capa ondeando a sus espaldas. El frío viento de la tormenta entro por unos momentos antes de que la puerta se cerrada deteniendo la lluvia. La amazona dejo escapar un sollozo mientras las lágrimas caían silenciosas por sus mejillas. Despacio se dejo caer apoyada contra la pared mientras los sucesos de aquellas semanas venían a su mente como un flashbacks. Esos dos días que estuvo apunto de perder todo lo que para ella era importante, sus amigos y su propia vida.

Continuara…

* * *

He aquí el prologo de la historia ^^…espero que les este gustando y no olviden leer lo demás fics o preguntarme si tiene alguna duda. Esto solo es el comienzo xD

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí comenzando con otro proyecto continuaron de la Saga Dorada. Espero que la disfruten mucho, esta es una de mis parejas favoritas en el anime de SS.

Como requisito, recordar que el anime de Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Es obra del señor Masami Kurumada y colegas xD

Estas historias están basadas en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

¡Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**=Una misión indeseada=**

**Hace mes y medio…**

El cielo estaba de un azul claro y hermoso. El aire estaba impregnado de tranquilidad y la suave brisa salda del mar refrescaba su rostro. Su mirada paseo a lo largo de aquel hermoso fondo azulino con nubes tan blancas como el algodón. Observo como hacían formas extrañas y se desvanecían con el viento que las empujaba de un lado a otro. Dejo escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento, por alguna extraña razón ese día no tenia deseos de entrenar. Levanto un brazo y observo su mano contra el cielo azul, cerro el puño con fuerza haciendo crujir el cuero de su guante.

-Días como este me hace renegar por momentos de esta aburrida paz- Dejo caer el brazo sobre la arena y aspiro hondo llenando sus pulmones y cerrando los ojos para despejar su mente.

-¡Shaina! ¡He Shaina!- Frunció el ceño al escuchar los gritos y abrió sus orbes esmeraldas con expresión molesta.

-¿Qué quieres June? Estoy en mi descanso- La rubia llego junto a la peliverde y retiro su mascara sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Uff, el día de hoy hace mucho calor- Dejo que la brisa refrescara su rostro y sonrió observando a la cobra. Shaina le devolvió la mirada sin cambiar su expresión.

-Espero que sea importante- June se inclino un poco para observarla mejor haciéndole sombra.

-¿Adivina?-

-Odio las adivinanzas-

-Albiore acaba de llegar de su viaje y trae muchas cosas con el-

-¿Y a mi que diablos me importa eso?-

-Argol y Misty fueron a verle, Marin y yo aremos otro tanto ¿No quieres venir con nosotras?- La amazona de camaleón le sonrió con toda la cara y Shaina volvió a cerrar sus ojos ignorando su pregunta.

-... Quítate me tapas el sol- June hizo un puchero pero no perdió su alegría que tanto la caracterizaba, se enderezo y se dio vuelta.

-De acuerdo. Si decides pasarte por su casa Marin y yo estaremos ahí- La rubia estuvo a punto de irse pero se volvió de inmediato –Por cierto- Shaina no se molesto en mirarla.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-El patriarca quiere que te presentes en el templo principal- June se coloco la mascara de nuevo en el rostro y se giro sobre sus talones –Nos vemos- Se alejo dando brincos mientras la amazona de la cobra se incorporaba sacudiéndose la arena.

-¿Acaso no puedo disfrutar de un día sin interrupciones?- Tomo su mascara y la coloco en su rostro antes de salir en dirección al santuario –Tal vez un viaje al amazonas no me caería nada mal-

**Recinto plateado…**

En esos momentos Albiore se encontraba conversando con Moses, Asterion y Capella mientras observaban a Babel entrenando a los nuevos aprendices.

-Debiste ver la escena Albiore, se hizo todo un escándalo ese día- Comentaba el joven dueño de la armadura de Ballena. Asterion, el caballero de Canes Venetici hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia.

-Na, eso no es nada. La fiesta se estaba poniendo buena después del escándalo que se armo con los Dioses, pero el patriarca Shion interrumpió muy feo el asunto y adiós diversión- Capel asintió con pesadez y Albiore se quedo pensativo.

-¿Una fiesta? Siempre pasa lo mejor cuando no estoy- Moses volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Y debiste ver la actuación del señor Shura en el coliseo del pueblo-Albiore elevo ambas cejas curioso.

-¿Actuación?-

-Si- Se apresuro a decir Asterion, Capella rió por lo bajo –Como toreador-

-Por desgracia el caballero dorado de capricornio no es un toreador, es un corredor- Aclaro Capella el caballero de Auriga.

-¿Cómo que corredor?- Asterion parpadeo confundido.

-El señor Shura es bueno confundiendo al toro y encerrándolo en callejones, mas su conciencia le impide matar al animal. Solo juega con el como al gato y al ratón- Todos lo escucharon muy atentos –Es por eso que el show no duro ni veinte minutos- Termino negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y tu como sabes tanto?- Capella guiño un ojo al caballero de Canes Venetici.

-Eso es un secreto- Siguieron charlando mientras Babel formaba parejas entre los aprendices para practicar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡NO! ¡INUTIL! ¡Así no se hace!- El caballero de centauro regaño a uno de los discípulos dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza -¡Fíjate bien como porque no lo voy a repetir!- A los cuatro plateados les rodaron varias gotitas por la cabeza.

-Babel es muy rudo con los aprendices- Moses se rasco la cabeza y Asterion le dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

-No por nada le dicen el Demonio- El pelirrojo agudizo el oído y se volvió lentamente al grupito de plateados echando fuego por los ojos, los cuatro se pusieron tensos y temblaron como gelatinas, cuando escucharon un grito que llamo la atención de todos.

-¡Disculpen! ¿Dónde esta el señor Albiore?- Los presentes se volvieron al dueño de la voz, que no era otro que Misty de Lacerta. Venia caminando hacia el grupo de plateados con un pasito muy propio de el, mas delicado que una flor. Detrás de el venia Argol de Perseo, quien levanto la mano en señal de saludo.

-¿Qué tal chicos?-

-¡Señor Albiore!- Grito Misty con los brazos pegados al pecho, las manos en la barbilla y ojitos irradiando felicidad. Sin previo aviso se lanzo a un aturdido Albiore haciendo pucheros y con ojos lastimeros -¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Estaba muy preocupado por ti y tu ni siquiera te molestas en venir a saludarme ¡Que frío eres!- Le reclamo con voz caprichosa y moviendo el rostro juguetonamente. Albiore elevo una ceja y parpadeo varias veces mientras todos observaban la escena con gotas en la cabeza.

-¡Jajajaja!- Soltó una carcajada de lo mas saludable el caballero de Cefeo –Que… ¿Ya te has emborrachado o probaste droga?- El caballero de lagarto sonrió y se le colgó al brazo.

-Más te vale que me hayas traído algo bonito- Albiore se rasco la cabeza asintiendo y todos rieron. Babel se unió al grupo de plateados dejando a sus estudiantes seguir con el entrenamiento.

**Templo principal…**

La amazona entro con paso lento al salón del trono y clavo una rodilla en el suelo con el rostro escondido tras su mascara.

-¿Me llamo excelencia?- Shion levanto la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando y observo a la amazona por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Oh si- Enrollo los papeles y se quito las gafas –Gracias por venir Amazona de Ophiuchus. Necesito que me hagas un favor- Antes eso el cuerpo de la plateada se tenso y no paso desapercibido para el patriarca –Si te parece, puedes verlo como una misión que te estoy asignando-

-¿De que se trata señor?- Una enorme gota resbalo por la cabeza del hombre.

-No me llames señor Shaina- La amazona torció los labios bajo la mascara y Shion se aclaro la garganta –Hace dos días Camus y Milo fueron a Siberia, tal vez te abras enterado por algunos de tus compañeros- Shaina no contesto y el lemuriano continuo –El caballero dorado de Escorpio regreso ayer por la noche y hoy amaneció con una fiebre muy alta- La amazona frunció el ceño bajo la mascara, no le gustaba como estaba sonando eso –Por desgracia estamos cortos de personal y no podemos darnos el lujo de pagar extras debido las remodelaciones que se han hecho en el santuario. Así que necesitamos que alguien cuide de Milo mientras recupera su salud-

-¿Qué intenta decirme excelencia?- Shion sonrió con aire paternal.

-Eres la asignada a esa tarea y empiezas desde ahora-

-Con todo respeto patriarca, no creo ser la mas indicada para el papel de enfermera y mucho menos niñera de un hombre autosuficiente como el caballero de escorpión- El lemuriano encogió los hombros y volvió a colocarse los lentes de media luna desenrollando sus pergaminos.

-La decisión esta tomada Shaina. Eres la única de tus compañeras con mucho tiempo libre últimamente. No tienes porque preocuparte, a lo mucho será solo una semana. Puedes retirarte-

-Excelencia…- La amazona estaba apunto de replicar pero Shion no estaba dispuesto a recibir una queja.

-Es una orden Shaina- Con los puños apretados y el cuerpo tenso, la cobra se levanto haciendo una reverencia y salio del templo dando pisotones. Shion la observo hasta que se perdió de vista y soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo.

-No es fácil ser un padre-

**De regreso al recinto plateado…**

-Irlanda es un lugar muy verde, pero muy frío- Comento Albiore mientras hurgaba entre las cosas que había traído de su viaje.

-Tu estas acostumbrado al calor de la costa ¿No?- Dijo Moses rascándose una oreja.

-Así es. Me pase por la frontera de escocia. Unas mujeres querían que usara falda, pero tuve que rechazar la oferta. No me gustaría andar por ahí con mis partes nobles al clima helado- Rió con ganas y todos lo observaron con una enorme gota en la cabeza al evocar la imagen de un Albiore con las pelotas al aires dando brincos por los campos fríos de escocia.

-¿Pero que tanto hiciste? Mira que irte por cuatro meses es mucho- Reclamo Marin ayudando a sacar las cosas de las cajas. Entre el montón de reliquias y recuerditos saco una cosa extraña en forma de balón ovalado -¿Pero que es esto?- Albiore se volvió a la amazona.

-Oh eso es de Misty- Todos observaron el objeto. El caballero de lagarto elevo una ceja incrédulo.

-¿Estas bromeando cierto?-

-Por supuesto que no, me costo mucho trabajo encontrarlo. Debes saber que me esmere mucho en buscarte algo que valiera la pena- Misty paseo la mirada entre su regalo y Albiore. Frunció el ceño molesto.

-¿Una roca? ¿Me trajiste una roca?- El caballero de Cefeo rió con ganas.

-Jajaja por supuesto que no- Tomo la "roca" entre sus manos y se acerco a Misty –Esto mi querido amigo, es un huevo- El lagarto entrecerró los ojos mas molesto todavía.

-Creo que hubiera preferido la roca- Albiore volvió a reír y puso el huevo en manos de su amigo. Misty lo levanto –Para ser un huevo pesa como una roca-

-Es un huevo de dragón- Todos lo presentes incluyendo Misty se acercaron con los ojos bien abiertos de incredulidad hacia el huevo. El dueño del huevito lo volteaba buscando algún indicio de que fuera cierto.

-¿De donde lo sacaste Albiore?- Pregunto June buscando entre la caja haber si no traía otra roca.

-Me lo vendió un viejo ermitaño por una ganga- Una vena palpito en la cabeza de Misty.

-¿Eso valgo para ti? ¿Una ganga?- Albiore se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

-Claro que no ¿No te gusta tu regalo?-

-Claro que si ¡Me encanta!- Exclamo el lagarto lanzándose al cuello de Cefeo.

-¿Y como piensas empollarlo? ¿Vas a sentarte sobre el?- Pregunto con sorna Babel. Misty le dirigió una mirada de insignificancia.

-Ay pero que ignorante eres Babel, por supuesto que no, voy a… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Se volvió al plateado de Cefeo. Albiore se llevo una mano al mentón recordando.

-Tienes que ponerlo al fuego o sobre brazas calientes, eso fue lo que me dijo el ermitaño- El lagarlo le miro horrorizado.

-¿Ay como crees? ¡Se me va a hacer huevo cocido! ¿Quieres que me lo coma?-

-Jajajaja claro que no Misty, así es como nacen este tipo de dragones. Son criaturas de fuego-

-Hmmm. Bueno, si tú lo dices-

-¿Y a mi que me trajiste?- Pregunto June buscando entre la caja.

-Si ¿Qué trajiste para nosotros?-

-¿Qué no les basta con mi presencia?- Exclamo Albiore con las manos en la cadera y las cejas juntas. Hubo un silencio incomodo y después todos se echaron a reír.

**Mas tarde en el recinto de las Amazonas…**

Una, dos, tres prendas lanzo a la maleta como si fuera basura y estaba apunto de romper una blusa en retazos inservibles.

-" Eres la única de tus compañeras con mucho tiempo libre últimamente"- Arremedo Shaina al patriarca -¿Pero quien jodidos le dijo eso? ¡Paso mas tiempo entrenando mocosas inútiles, que perdiendo el tiempo como lo hace Marin con el gato pulgoso de Aioria!- Sin medir su fuerza rompió en dos un libro de cocina –¡Demonios! tendré que comprarlo de nuevo- Boto los restos al bote de basura y siguió empacando lo necesario.

-¿Hola?- La mirada de Shaina giro hacia la puerta de su recamara, por la cual asomo la cabeza de Marin –He Shaina ¿A que no adivinas?- La cobra rodos los ojos con fastidio y siguió empacando cosas.

-Otra…Sabes que odio las adivinanzas- Marin ignoro el comentario y tomo asiento en la cama.

-Albiore llego hace unos momentos y trajo cosas muy bonitas con el, mira- Le mostró un frasco de cristal con incrustaciones de diferentes piedras preciosas –Es una botella para el perfume ¿Es bonita verdad? A June le trajo una caja de dulces ya sabes como le encantan los dulces y chocolates. Dice que cuando te vea te entregara el tuyo-

-Hm- En ese momento la amazona de águila se percato de lo que Shaina estaba haciendo.

-¿Vas a salir?-

-Si-

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Vas a salir fuera?-

-Ay Marin que preguntona eres…Me asignaron una misión- Marin parpadeo curiosa.

-¿Misión? ¿A dónde?- A la cobra le temblaron los parpados y torció los labios dándole la espalda.

-Octava casa del zodiaco- La amazona de águila elevo una ceja y se quedo pensativa unos segundos.

-Octava, casa…- La mente se le ilumino y abrió los ojos a mas no poder –Shaina, no me digas que tu vas a cuidar a Milo- La aludida se giro molesta.

-¿Tu sabias de eso?-

-Claro, Aioria me cuenta todo- La peliverde se soplo el flequillo.

-Dichosa tu. Pues si, los próximos días estaré recluida la mayor parte del tiempo en ese lugar. Solo espero tener suficiente tiempo para entrenar a las pupilas- Dijo terminando de empacar y cerrando la maleta.

-No te preocupes, June se encargara de…- Shaina la interrumpió abruptamente.

-No, June no se encargara. Ella les dará caramelos y las dejara dormir la siesta como si fueran niñas de preescolar. No es la mas indicada para entrenar a las aprendices- Marin encogió los hombros.

-Si tú lo dices- Observo como la cobra se echaba la maleta al hombro.

-Tengo que irme, espero poder regresar a mi casa lo mas pronto posible y seguir con mi vida normal- La pelirroja sonrió y la siguió fuera de la cabaña.

-Te acompaño- Ambas caminaron por primeros templos. Mu se encontraba en el piso residencial preparando la cena para Kiki, Aldebaran estaba en los escalones de la entrada al templo de Tauro observando las estrellas. Kanon y Saga tenían una discusión acerca de quien aria guardia esa noche y Mascara estaba en el templo de piscis así que la casa estaba sola. Al llegar a Leo Marin se detuvo y se despidió de su amiga –Hasta aquí llego yo, Aioria no debe tardar en llegar y con el un hambre feroz- Shaina sonrió de lado y siguió su camino haciendo una señal con la mano.

-Nos vemos- Salio del quinto templo y llego a Virgo. Al entrar el olor a incienso inundo sus fosas nasales y uso el gorro de su chamarra para taparse la nariz. Shaka estaba en el centro del templo sentado sobre su flor de loto.

-¿Te molesta el aroma?- Pregunto el rubio sin siquiera moverse de su posición. Shaina siguió de paso.

-No, me gusta taparme la nariz con el gorro de mi sudadera- Shaka elevo una ceja curiosa ante el sarcasmo de la amazona ¿Seria ella realmente hermana de Mascara como decían los rumores? Solo había que fijarse en su carácter tan parecido, cualquiera con buen criterio podría suponerlo.

-¿Tienes mucha prisa?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo importante que decirme?-

-Era solo una pregunta retórica- La amazona rodó los ojos con fastidio y siguió su camino.

-Entonces no te molesto más, ya has perdido segundos valiosos de "meditación"- Salio del templo sin decir nada más. Shaka aspiro lentamente y dejo salir el aire con tranquilidad.

-En efecto, son hermanos-

**Templo de Escorpio…**

Después de pasar el templo de libra vacío, ya que al parecer Doko estaba en el templo principal con el patriarca. La amazona de cobra por fin llego a su destino en el octavo templo. Ni bien llego al piso residencial no se molesto en tocar la puerta, abrió de golpe y paseo la mirada por el lugar. A simple vista se veía bien.

-¿Hola?- Al no recibir respuesta se adentro y justo en ese momento salio el dueño del templo en pijama y con unas ojeras de poca -¿Milo?- El aludido la observo con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de enfocar la vista.

-¿Shaina? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No vine por voluntad propia si a eso te refieres- El dorado frunció el ceño y se percato de que la amazona traía una maleta.

-¿A dónde vas con eso?-

-Mas bien a donde vine con esto- Milo trato de entender pero le dolía la cabeza, se cruzo de brazos y se tallo los ojos con una mano. Siempre era lo mismo cuando estaba frente a la amazona de opihuchus, no podían hablar civilizadamente sin una discusión de por medio. Por muy estúpida que fuera la razón por la que discutían no podían evitarlo.

-¿Podrías ser mas clara? No me siento muy bien y no tengo ánimos de discutir ¿Qué quieres?- Shaina dejo caer la maleta molesta.

-¿No me digas que no sabias que iba a venir? El patriarca claramente me dijo que necesitabas alguien que cuidara de ti por estos días- Hubo un silencio en el que Milo hizo rebovinacion de cinta recordando los sucesos anteriores a ese día. Por fin dejo caer los brazos y observo a la chica.

-Así que te enviaron a ti-

-¿Qué esperabas?- Se mofo la chica -¿Qué Athena misma viniera a atenderte?- Milo se molesto ante el comentario, realmente no estaba de humor.

-Cualquier otra hubiera sido mucho mejor- La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Shaina. Si no fuera porque su excelencia Shion se lo había pedido "tan amablemente" ya se hubiera ido, no sin antes dejar al hombre frente a ella más morado que una berenjena –Trae tu maleta. Te mostrare tu habitación-

-Puedo dormir en la sala-

-No te luzcas. Tengo más de una habitación- De malas Shaina levanto tu maleta y siguió al dorado hasta la habitación de huéspedes –Cualquier cosa mi habitación esta justo en frente. Estoy muy cansado así que me iré a acostar, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes encontrarla en cocina o en el cuarto de lavandería. Por ningún motivo entres al sótano, ese lugar esta prohibido, de ahí en fuera puedes andar por la casa como te plazca. No quiero que nadie me moleste, si alguien viene di que no estoy- Sin mas entro a su habitación y cerro dejando sola a la amazona en medio del pasillo. Shaian dejo la maleta sobre la cama y cerro la puerta del cuarto, comenzó a sacar la ropa y acomodarla en lo cajones.

-No se ni porque hago esto, seguro en dos días podré marcharme de este lugar. Pero después de esto me tomare unas vacaciones bastante largas- Mientras acomodaba la ultima prenda escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta principal. Salio de la habitación asegurándose que Milo seguía dentro de la suya y fue a ver quien era el inoportuno –Esta será una larga semana-

Continuara…

* * *

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aquí comenzando con otro proyecto continuaron de la Saga Dorada. Espero que la disfruten mucho, esta es una de mis parejas favoritas en el anime de SS.

Como requisito, recordar que el anime de Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Es obra del señor Masami Kurumada y colegas xD

Estas historias están basadas en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

¡Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**=Y solo es el comienzo=**

La chica cruzo los brazos fastidiada sin siquiera apartarse del marco de la puerta, observo al hombre frente a ella con expresión aburrida mientras este se rascaba la cabeza confundido.

-¿Shaina?- Pregunto el de cabellos azulinos.

-¿Qué quieres Kanon?- La amazona intento no mostrarse muy hostil pero era su naturaleza ser así. El gemelo de géminis elevo una ceja y asomos la cabeza por encima de la chica.

-¿Esta Milo?-

-Esta dormido- El dorado parpadeo varias veces.

-Pues despiértalo- Ordeno a la amazona apurado. Shaina se mofo.

-Si claro ¿No quieres también que te prepare una taza de café y unos pastelitos mientras esperas?- Kanon sonrió inocente.

-Pues claro, que amable eres Shaina- La sonrisa se borro bajo la mascara plateada de la amazona y sin previo aviso le azotó la puerta en las narices al santo dorado.

-Que amable eres Shaina- Imito con aire sarcástico –Maldito estúpido. Si no fuera mi superior ya le abria puesto una golpiza- Antes de llegar a su habitación volvieron a tocar la puerta. La chica resoplo con impaciencia regresando por el mismo camino que segundos antes había recorrido -¿Qué quieres Kanon? Milo esta enfermo ¡E-N-F-E-R-M-O! ¿Sabes el significado de esa palabra o necesita que te saque un diccionario?- El dorado hizo caso omiso a los insultos por su falta de inteligencia. Sin apartar la mirada le hablo en tono serio.

-Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte Shaina, mira que cerrarme la puerta después de ofrecerme panecillos- Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Kanon cruzo el umbral y se dirigió a la sala de estar –Espero que Milo no se tarde porque tengo otros asuntos que atender- Se instalo en un sofá individual y para horror de la amazona encendió el televisor con claras intenciones de no moverse hasta ver al escorpión. Shaina se quedo ahí parada observando al dorado sin salir de su shock. El dorado volvió su rostro a la chica y elevo una ceja curioso -¿Qué esperas? Ve a traer a Milo- Volvió a ordenarle para las pulgas de la chica, quien salio de su shock cerrando la puerta con mas fuerza de la necesaria y apunto de escupir fuego, camino hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones murmurando maldiciones hacia el santo de géminis.

-Zeus dame fuerzas, si mis nervios no se han destrozado y mi cabeza sigue abundante de cabellera cuando termine la semana, prometo gastar todo mis ahorros en un viaje sin retorno- Después de contar hasta un millón y tratar de sacar toda la paciencia posible de su interior, se paro frente a la puerta del dormitorio principal dispuesta a levantar al escorpioncito. Ni loca prepararía café para el idiota de Kanon -¿Pues que se han creído que soy? ¿Niñera? ¿Enferma? y ¡Sirvienta!- "He sido rebajada de una amazona plateada a un ama de llaves común y corriente, estoy perdiendo la poca dignidad que me queda, jamás debí aceptar esta misión" Se llevo un dedo a los labios de la mascara y sonrió con ironía "Ah pero si no tenia opción" Termino su monologo interno recordando las palabras del patriarca.

Sin nada de tacto abrió la puerta de la habitación de un golpe. El ambiente olía a encerrado y las cortinas oscuras y pesadas dejaban la habitación en completa oscuridad. Shaina contuvo la respiración y se abrió paso hacia la ventana tropezando con algunos muebles y ropa regada por el piso.

-No puedo creer que un hombre como Milo duerma en este chiquero- De un tirón corrió las pesadas cortinas y la luz entro a raudales por los ventanales directamente hacia la cómoda. Las sabanas de la enorme cama se movieron y de entre ellas surgió un brazo y una mata de cabellos azules, como un dragón que sale de su cueva a fuerza de palos.

-¡Por todos los Dioses del Olimpo!- Milo entrecerró los ojos y lo primero que sus pupilas alcanzaron a distinguir cuando se aclaro la vista fue la figura de una chica. Al instante su cerebro proceso la información y recordó a la amazona de plata –¡Por el báculo de Athena mujer! ¿Qué nunca tocas antes de entrar?-

-Lo hice pero no escuchaste- Mintió la chica con los brazos cruzados. El dorado se tallo los ojos y recostó su torso contra la cabecera de la cama.

-¿Se puede saber la razón del porque me despiertas de esa manera? ¿Sabes lo que es estar enfermo? ¿O acaso te aburriste y vienes a que te divierta?- Se burlo el caballero en su papel de galán. Shaina rodó los ojos con fastidio "Este hombre no pierde las ganas ni estando en su lecho de muerte"

-No entre por voluntad propia, así que no te hagas el interesante con migo. Kanon vino a verte y no se cual es la urgencia pero no se ira hasta que no salgas de tu habitación- Explico dirigiendo sus pasos a la salida.

-¿Qué quiere?-

-No se-

-Dile que enseguida voy y prepárame un café- Shaina se congelo en el acto y giro lentamente.

-¿Disculpa?- Milo la observo semi dormido y molesto.

-¿Qué? Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de tu sutil manera para levantarme-

-¡Si crees que yo…!- El escorpión la ininterrumpió negando con un dedo.

-Ah, ah, ah. Recuerda quien es el enfermo- La amazona se trago las palabras apunto de darle una ulcera y conteniendo sus ganas de cometer homicidio animal. Salió de la habitación dando pisotones y rígida como tabla.

-Maldito desgraciado. A este paso terminare mandándolo al tártaro yo misma-

**Templo de Leo esa mañana…**

-¿Hola?- La voz del joven caballero Andrómeda resonó por el recinto sagrado del león, aventurándose al interior del mismo en búsqueda del guardián quien al parecer no estaba en casa -¿Aioria?- Para su sorpresa un estruendo en el piso residencial llamo su atención, algo parecía haberse quebrado. Apunto estaba de subir los escalones que llevaban al segundo piso cuando unos gritos lo congelaron en el acto.

-¡Estoy harto! ¡Lárgate de mi templo basura!- Todo pasó tan rápido como una balacera en una película de vaqueros, insultos, cosas volando y mas insultos. Lo único que alcanzaron a ver sus ojos fue una melena azul saliendo más rápido que un rayo lanzado por el mismísimo Zeus -¡No te quiero volver a ver pasando por aquí o te juro que te mando de regreso al otro mundo salamandra rastrera!-

-¡Ay pero que poco aguantas hombre!- Grito la mata de cabellos azules para desaparecer en la salida del quinto templo.

-¡Sigue corriendo si quieres llegar a viejo!- Aioria volvió al piso residencial sin percibir la presencia de Shun quien se quedo mas tieso que un tronco después de aquella escena.

**Unos minutos antes…**

-Hoy no hay nada interesante en el televisor- El dorado gemelo de Géminis, despatarrado en el sillón de la sala del piso residencial de Leo, cambiaba sin muchos ánimos canal tras canal el la enorme televisión que Aioria acababa de adquirir –Mil quinientos canales y nada bueno, te estafaron Aioria- el aludido salió de la cocina con un refractario de vidrio lleno de palomitas y dos redbull.

-Es que no sabes buscar, haber dame eso- Dejo las palomitos en la mesita frente al sofá junto con las bebidas y tomando el control en sus manos se dispuso a buscar algo que ver.

-¿No tienes el canal de Playboy?- Kanon tomo un puñado de palomitas y se lleno la boca. El león frunció los labios en gesto despectivo.

-Por supuesto que no, considero que esos programas son completa y absolutamente denigrantes- A manera de respuesta Kanon lo observó como a un bicho raro y después se soltó a carcajadas palmeando la espalda de su compañero.

-Hahaha, esa estuvo muy buena Aioria casi me la creo- Limpio unas lagrimitas que salían de sus ojos a causa del exceso de risa recibiendo un reproche por parte del León –Es el paraíso de los hombres, si no lo has probado entonces no eres macho hahaha-

-No le veo lo gracioso, es denigrante y poco ético, va en contra de todos los buenos principios y la moral- La quijada de Kanon no podría haber estado más desencajada.

-¡No puedo creer que digas eso! Te esta haciendo daño juntarte tanto con Shaka ¿Cuándo fue el día que dejaste de ser hombre? Seguro que es culpa de Marin, las mujeres solo sirven para crear problemas fuera e la cama-

-¡No la insultes de esa manera! Marín no es como las mujeres de las que sueles rodearte- Kanon chasqueo la lengua restándole importancia al comentario.

-Todas son iguales y solo sirven para lo mismo. La única diferencia es que las amazonas golpean como hombres, pero saben como atrapar a un hombre con sus redes- Hizo ademan de sacudirse algo de la mano y abrió una lata de redbull dando buen trago –Marín y Shaina no son la excepción, al fin y al cabo siguen siendo viejas-

-¡No es cierto! ¡Marín no es así, ella es diferente!- Ha ese grado la televisión había dejado de ser el centro de atención, pero Kanon se divertía haciendo rabiar a su amigo.

-Cálmate hombre- Se burlo el geminiano divertido -¿Por qué te ofuscas? Ni que fuera la gran cosa, seguro medio santuario a pasado por las redes de las amazonas, no por nada se visten tan provocativamente- Sin previo aviso un puño fue a parar en su rostro haciéndolo volar hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, el tazón de palomitas cayo quebrándose en el acto y regando las mismas por el piso -¡Por todos los pilares del océano! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Solo era una broma!- Kanon se levanto sobando su nariz sangrante. Seguro tendría el tabique roto después de aquel puñetazo.

-¡Estoy arto! ¡Lárgate de mi templo basura!- Aioria estaba como León que pelea por su territorio -¡Eres un ignorante poco hombre! ¿Tu que sabes de mujeres si solo te enredas con la chusma del pueblo? ¡Si te escucho de nuevo hablando mal de las amazonas te juro por Athena que no sales vivo de aquí!- El gemelo del tercer templo frunció el ceño ofendido.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ya te dije que fue una broma! ¿Por qué te pones así? ¡Ni que fuera para tanto!- El León hecho fuego por los ojos y lo demás paso en cuestión de segundos hasta ver a Kanon salir disparado rumbo al templo principal y un Shun a medio subir mas sorprendido y rígido que un tronco -¡Ay pero que poco aguantas hombre!-

-¡Sigue corriendo si quieres llegar a viejo!- Aioria volvió al piso residencial sin percibir la presencia de Shun.

-Am… Creo que la hora de visitas se acabo- Sin perder tiempo salió del templo de leo en dirección al recinto de las amazonas en busca de June.

**Templo de escorpio…**

-Y se puso como toro loco cuando le dije que las amazonas tejían redes para atrapar a los hombres- Kanon terminaba de contar a Milo lo sucedido aquella mañana en el templo de Leo. El interceptor solo miraba a su amigo con los ojos y la nariz rojos por el resfriado y cruzado de brazos. El gemelo elevo una ceja dudoso -¿Milo? ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?-

-…- El escorpión pestañeo lentamente antes de desplomarse en el sofá. Kanon solo atino a observarlo sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por levantarlo.

-Amm… ¿Sheena?- Llamo Kanon a la amazona. Después de unos minutos la chica salió por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y observo al dorado tras su mascara de metal mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Y ahora que?-

-Creo que algo le pasa a Milo- La plateada descruzo los brazos enfadada.

-¿Que diablos?- Con desgano camino hasta el sillón y vio a Milo con la mirada perdida y los ojos rojos, parecía drogado. La chica se giro a Kanon con claras intenciones de golpearlo -¿Qué le hiciste Kanon?- El gemelo le dirigió una mirada horrorizada.

-¿Estas loca? ¡Yo no hice nada! Solo estaba aquí hablando y de pronto el se desplomo- Sheena giro los ojos con fastidio y se volvió al escorpión. Puso una mano en su frente y frunció el ceño bajo la mascara.

-Esta ardiendo en fiebre-

-¡Eso no es culpa mía! Ni siquiera lo he tocado-

-¡No seas tonto Kanon! Milo esta enfermo ya te lo había dicho. El patriarca me dio instrucciones de que debía reposar, no debió salir de su habitación por tonterías como esta- El hombre frunció el ceño ofendido.

-¡Ah! ¿Oh sea que es mi culpa por venir a ver como esta mi amigo?-

-Ay por favor ¡Ni siquiera sabias que estaba enfermo!-

-Claro que si…tu me lo dijiste hace rato- A Sheena le palpito una venita en la sien.

-Ya cállate y ayúdame a llevarlo a su habitación- Kanon hizo una mueca de asco.

-Pero me puedo contagiar y no quiero parar en el hospital por una fiebre- Se alejo un poco de la amazona con intenciones de salir corriendo.

-Yo are que llegues al hospital sin necesidad de enfermarte si no me ayudas- El dorado dejo caer los brazos a los costados con resignación.

-Bueno, así por las buenas- No pensaba pelearse con Sheena, ese día ya había recibido suficientes golpes por parte de Aioria. Sin mucho esfuerzo levanto a su amigo y en hombros lo llevo hasta su habitación, sin nada de tacto lo dejo caer en la enorme cama y salió del lugar alegando que tenia un asunto que atender, dejando sola a la pobre chica con un hombre enfermo hasta las chanclas.

-Estúpido Kanon, si no hubiera venido, Milo dormiría todo el santo día y yo no estaría en esta situación- Con toda la paciencia del mundo retiro la ropa del escorpión hasta dejarlo en bóxer y fue por un tazón de agua al baño. Mojo una toalla en el recipiente y exprimió el exceso para después pasar el trapo por el rostro del dorado –Esto quedara marcado por siempre en las paginas de mi horrorosa vida- Siguió mojando y exprimiendo el trapo con la intención de bajar un poco la fiebre del hombre. Después de dos horas de lo mismo por fin el escorpión normalizo su respiración y su temperatura comenzaba a normalizarse. Sheena soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta y suspiro con alivio. Fue en ese instante que fue consiente de la situación. Ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con una mano en el pecho de el y con su cadera pegada a la de Milo. Quien por cierto estaría completamente desnudo de no ser por su bóxer de caritas. Su cuerpo estaba brilloso a causa del agua que ella había estado esparciendo con el fin de bajar la fiebre. Sus ojos viajaron desde sus musculosas piernas hasta su pecho que subía y bajaba con cada respiración. La mano que tenia sobre el pecho de el se movió por inercia y enredo uno de sus dedos en el vello de su pecho. Sin darse cuenta sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí detrás de la mascara metálica. Sintió que la temperatura del cuerpo de Milo subía un poco pero no como antes, pestañeo confundida y elevo sus ojos hasta el rostro de el. Ahí estaban, dos perfectos medio zafiros observándola con los parpados entrecerrados pero sin muestra de enfado o negatividad. Sheena sintió que su rostro se encendía de la vergüenza al ser descubierta en su inocente exploración, daba gracias a Athena por haberle dado esas mascaras o de lo contrario estaría muerta de la pena. Milo dejo de ver su mascara y sus ojos se posaron en la mano que ella descansaba sobre su velludo pecho. Tenía los dedos rojos y los nudillos blancos, miro la otra en la cual sostenía la tela aun húmeda por el agua y en su cabeza saco conclusiones después de repasar los hechos de esa mañana. Ella lo habia estado cuidando y sus manos daban claros signos de ello. Pero no le agradeceria como ella esperaba.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?- Pregunto el dorado con cierta diversión en su voz. La chica frunció el ceño ofendida.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Mi trabajo- Trato de sonar lo mas indiferente posible, estuvo a punto de decirle que no se imaginara cosas cuando sintió la mano de el posarse en su espalda.

-Si querías verme desnudo solo tenias que pedirlo preciosa- La espalda de la chica se puso rígida en el acto, retiro con rapidez la mano del pecho de Milo y con un rápido movimiento se levanto de la cama tomando el recipiente con agua en sus manos.

-No te imagines cosas alacrán, solo hago lo que me ordenaron- El sonrió con galantería.

-¿Eso incluía quitarme la ropa?- Sheena abrió los ojos como platos detrás de su mascara y sin darse cuenta sus ojos volvieron a viajar por el cuerpo de el hasta hacer que la sangre se agolpara en su rostro.

-¡Por supuesto que no idiota! ¡Si por mi fuera te hubiera dejado ahí tirado para que te ahogaras en tu propio sudor!- Salió de la habitación como un rayo azotando la puerta y dejando a un cansado pero satisfecho escorpión. El dorado sonrió de oreja a oreja levantándose de su cama para entrar al baño a tomar una ducha.

-Esto no sera tan malo después de todo- Mientras en la cocina, Sheena maldecía a todos los Dioses, a Shion por ponerla en esa situación, pero en especial maldecía a Camus por haberse ido a Siberia y no haberse llevado con el al escorpión. No estaba segura de aguantar tanto tiempo.

-¡Y solo es el primer día! Athena dame fuerzas para aguantar esta odisea-

Continuara…

* * *

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, aquí comenzando con otro proyecto continuaron de la Saga Dorada. Espero que la disfruten mucho, esta es una de mis parejas favoritas en el anime de SS.

Como requisito, recordar que el anime de Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Es obra del señor Masami Kurumada y colegas xD

Estas historias están basadas en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

¡Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

"Enredos y dopados"

Shaina salió airadamente del dormitorio, dando un violento portazo tras sí. Saboreó el ensordecedor ruido que había pro ducido, que reflejaba a la perfección la furia que la quemaba por dentro. Más aún, deseó haber dejado una impresión duradera en ese hombre –Maldito idiota, desgraciado, engreído- Toda la mañana se había pasado cuidando al dorado de escorpio para bajarle la calentura que se había pescado, por la tarde preparo la merienda y el muy desagradecido se paso todo el rato criticando el sabor de la comida y por si fuera poco le pidió, o más bien ordeno que alimentara a sus bichejos porque el muy imbécil no quería contagiarlos, como si eso pudiera ser posible, lo único que podría contagiarles es la estupidez. Rechino los dientes y con brusquedad entró a su habitación y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cama hundiendo su rostro en la almohada y gritando hasta quedar cansada y rendirse al sueño.

…...

La vibrante luz de la mañana penetró a través de las ven tanas del cuarto de la amazona y la sacó de un agitado sueño. La joven refunfuñó y hundió el rostro bajo la almohada: le desagradaba la idea de levantarse y tener que soportar al caballero de escorpio por sabrá Zeus cuantos días más. Malhumorada, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación camino hacia la cocina. Sólo llevaba puesta una bata sobre un camisón negro, que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas. Echo a andar la cafetera y saco ingredientes del frigorífico para preparar un omelet con tocino.

Estaba tan concentrada en preparar el desayuno que no se percato de la figura masculina recargada en el marco de la entrada. El movimiento de sus brazos movía sus cabellos rebeldes como la melena de un león jugueteando, sus piernas estaban descubiertas, cosa que jamás había visto, estaba recargada en una repisa y en sus pies traía unas pantuflas rojas bastante monas, por desgracia aun portaba esa maldita mascara. Educada con la fuerza y actitud de un hombre, pero me lindrosamente pulcra y delicada, la joven constituía un espectáculo atractivo para cualquier hombre, y muchos de ellos detenían su marcha para volverse a observar su belleza con descaro, aunque no tuvieran el privilegio de ver su rostro, sus curvas pronunciadas y bien torneado cuerpo eran motivos más que suficientes.

El dorado permaneció todo el tiempo en silencio, para admirar la encantadora y acicalada figura. El hecho de que la joven se hubiera convertido en una fruta pro hibida para él, sólo servía para aumentar su interés, es verdad que tenía su fama de ser un Casanova y un mujeriego de primera, ciertamente era bastante popular entre las amazonas principiantes y las mujeres del pueblo, pero la amazona de plata perteneciente al signo de la cobra era un reto para cualquier hombre dispuesto a conquistarla. El único hombre conocido que llego a despertar sentimientos en ella, era considerado un idiota por todos en el santuario, pero era un misterio que no lograban comprender, pues despertaba sentimientos hasta en la mismísima Athena y no era otro que el caballero de Pegaso. La sola idea causo exasperación en el escorpión y sin perder más tiempo avanzó hasta detenerse detrás de la dama, Shaina percibió su presencia, pero decidió ignorarlo esperando que solo fuera por un vaso de agua y pasara de largo. Milo elevo una ceja confundido, ¿acaso no lo había detectado? Carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención. La amazona al darse cuenta de que el hombre no pensaba irse se giro, levantó la cabeza y se encontró observando el rostro galantero y sonriente del que no cesaba de molestarla.

-¿Me estas preparando el desayuno?- Pregunto con ironía y echo una mirada por encima del hombro para ver qué era lo que preparaba -Aun que sospecho que ya has de saber que soy alérgico al tocino- Shaina hizo rechinar los dientes, tratando de contener su irritación.

-Si eres alérgico al tocino ¿Por qué lo tienes en tu refrigerador?- El caballero se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

-Seguro fue Camus, se toma la libertad de surtir la despensa- A la joven pareció darle un tic en el ojo.

-Y seguro quieres que crea que tu mejor amigo de toda la vida no sabe que eres alérgico al tocino, además del hecho de que viniera desde Siberia solo para eso ¿Qué no estaba de vacaciones?- Milo no supo que responder, esta vez lo había fastidiado, se giro y tomo una taza para servirse café.

-No lo quiero- La amazona se mofo ante la negativa, puesto que no estaba preparando el desayuno para él y celebró en silencio su pequeña victoria.

-Que lastima- Contesto con sarcasmo y siguió con el preparado de su omelet. Milo percibió el tono sarcástico de la joven y decidió hacerle el día imposible.

-Quiero pan francés con fruta fresca. De preferencia fresas- La amazona detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se giro para verle a los ojos indignada.

-¿Disculpa?-

-El café está un poco amargo, no eres una mujer dulce ¿Verdad?- Sus ojos azules recorrieron el cuerpo de la joven, deslizándose sobre sus redondeados pechos y su delgada cintura, hasta llegar a sus pantuflas rojas que cubrían sus pequeños pies. Shaina instantáneamente deseó haber sopor tado la incomodidad de su pesada armadura, en lugar del pedazo de tela que había aceptado como regalo de su mejor amiga, ya que el cuidadoso escrutinio de ese hom bre no le dejaba una sola curva sin tocar. De hecho, esa atenta mirada masculina parecía arrancarle cada una de sus ropas. Cuando los ojos zafiro volvieron a toparse con los de ella, sus delicadas mejillas brillaban con indignación, gracias a Athena por las mascaras –Seguro lo compensas con otras cualidades-

-¿Sueles desvestir a las mujeres con los ojos, pervertido? -inquirió la amazona en tono severo.

-Bueno, no es mi deporte preferido pero admito que si lo práctico con frecuencia-

-No puedo recordar a un hombre más arrogante que tu- En un arrebato de ira, Shaina se giró y trató de ignorarlo, pero la tarea le resultó imposible. Ese hombre era tan fácil de desechar de la mente, como tratar de convencer a Shaka que pruebe un bistec. Sin embargo, había una forma de protegerse de esa implacable mirada. Tomó su bata y se la cerró sobre su camisón tapando su cuerpo hasta por debajo de las rodillas, ame nazando silenciosamente a Milo con los ojos, cuando él se acercó para tomar el azúcar de la repisa. El dorado se alzó de hombros y se apartó, con una sonrisa en los labios. Concentrada en terminar de preparar su desayuno, la amazona no advirtió la cercanía del hombre, hasta que él le susurró al oído, provocándole una tibia, electrizante sensación.

-Debo admitir que lo que sea que estés preparando huele delicioso- La joven se aparto vertiendo el contenido en el sartén, por temor a que él notara su turbación –No olvides llevarme el desayuno a la cama y me sirves un poco de eso que preparas- Antes de que la chica pudiera responder, el caballero había abandonado la cocina dejándola sola. Controlando sus deseos de asesinarlo, se dispuso a prepararle el dichoso desayuno, le pondría somníferos en la comida para que no la molestara en toda la mañana. Una sonrisa maliciosa adorno su rostro al recordar el frasco de pastillas que Marin le había obsequiado para sus constantes desvelos, mientras pensaba que excusa le pondría a Mascara cuando fuera a su templo.

**Templo de Cáncer….**

-¿Mascara? Sal hombre, tengo mucho que sacar o voy a explotar- Reprocho Shaina entrando a la estancia del cuarto templo. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver al caballero de piscis junto a su mujer, y a su hermano sentado frente a ellos con una bola en sus manos –Am…mejor vuelvo después-

-¡Hola Shaia!- Helena se acerco y la saludo con un abrazo efusivo, la amazona se paralizo en el acto, aun no se acostumbraba a los saludos tan típicos de su reciente amiga.

-Hola Lena-

-¿Qué tal tu primera noche en el octavo templo?- Shaina hizo un mueca de fastidio.

-Mejor no preguntes, quiero pensar que solo es una pesadilla y nunca paso-

-¿Así de mal?- Afrodita sabia que la chica quería hablar con su hermano, así que decidió que era momento de irse.

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos íbamos, anda Lucius- El perro que estaba echado en la alfombra se levanto de un brinco y corrió hasta alcanzar al dorado. Se acero a las chicas y saludo a la amazona tomando la mano de Helena –Shaina. Nos vemos más tarde animal- Ese último gesto fue para su amigo antes de salir del templo en compañía de Lena y Lucius.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?- Shaina salió de su estupefacción y fue a sentarse frente al caballero relajando su cuerpo sobre el sofá.

-¿Qué eso que tienes en las manos?-

-Es una roca rellena de cuarzo-

-¿Y para que necesitas eso?- Mascara dejo la roca en la mesita de la estancia y dirigió sus ojos a la joven.

-Es un proyecto nuevo que intento desarrollar. No me estés evadiendo Shaina ¿Qué quieres decirme?- La joven se acomodo cuan larga era en el sillón evadiendo la mirada del caballero.

-Solo quería hablar es todo, estoy un poco ofuscada y necesito relajarme-

-La estas pasando mal con el alacrán ¿Cierto?- al no obtener respuesta se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá y la observo con el ceño fruncido –Yo te advertí como es, ten cuidado con el Shaina. Yo se que eres una mujer autosuficiente, pero como hombre te digo que es bastante fácil hacer que hasta la mujer más bronca pueda ser domada-

-Hablas de las mujeres como su fueran yeguas-

-Algo parecido-

-No me gusta que hables así de nosotras-

-No hablo de ti-

-Pero soy una mujer- La amazona se incorporo en el sillón reprochándole con la mirada. Mascara suspiro con paciencia.

-Acostúmbrate Shaian, no soy un ejemplo de príncipe azul y por mucho que disfrute que seas mi hermana, no voy a cambiar mi forma de ser- Shaina volvió a recostarse en el sillón.

-… ¡Pero Mascara! No soy una maldita enfermera y lidiar con hombres como él, no es un juego que me divierta ¿En que estaba pensando el patriarca cuando me impuso esta "misión"?-

-No durara más de una semana mujer, es un dorado seguramente el mismo se cansara de estar todo el tiempo encerrado en su templo, así que no te preocupes mas…hablando de eso ¿No deberías estar en su templo y no aquí riñendo con migo?- La joven se hizo la disimulada y observo la piedra sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué proyecto tienes entre manos?-

-Shaina… ¿Qué hiciste?- La plateada hizo un puchero y se levanto del sofá estirando sus brazos.

-Nada, solo le ayude a conciliar el sueño para que descansara…y de paso me dejara descansar a mí- Hubo unos segundo de silencio incomodo, interrumpido súbitamente por la carcajada del canceriano.

-Jajajaja ¿Lo drogaste?-

-Ya te dije que lo ayude a descansar es todo-

-Lo drogaste- Afirmo Mascara colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza –Vaya que eres digna hermana mía- Shaina fingió estar ofendida, pero ambos estallaron en carcajadas y decidieron compartir un refrigerio antes de que la amazona tuviera que regresar al templo de escorpio.

**Templo de capricornio…**

-Joder, creo que voy a potar- Shura estaba tumbado en sillón de la estancia rodeado de cajas de pizza, botes de cerveza, refresco y bolsa de frituras. Aioros tumbado en el otro mueble y en el mismo estado que su amigo, intentaba alcanzar el control de la televisión.

-Esta vez nos pasamos-

-Es tu culpa tío, sabes mi debilidad por la pizza- Ambos volvieron a emitir quejidos de dolor, cuando entro Aioria con unas cajas bajo el brazo.

-¡Hola chicos!- Al ver a los dorados tumbados en los sillones de la estancia y con cara de muertos, hizo una mueca y elevo una ceja dudoso -¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?-

-Noche de futbol… ¡Nos abandonaron tío! Tuvimos que comernos la pizza que sobro-

-Necesitan una novia, salir a dar la vuelta, conocer mejor el pueblo, no pueden vivir así por el resto de sus vidas-

-¡Claro que sí! Solo míranos- Una enorme gota rodo por la cabeza de Aioria.

-Ok…Entonces volveré más tarde-

-Vale- Contestaron ambos, ninguno hizo el intento por levantarse, el caballero suspiro resignado y salió del templo –Ah…no puedo moverme-

-Shura pásame el control-

-Cógelo tú-

-Pero tú estás más cercas- Shura hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Pero no me puedo mover-

-Yo tampoco-

-Entonces no me jodas mas- Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Aioros volvió a moverse un poco.

-Si tuviéramos novia ella podría cuidarnos y traernos el control- Shura rodo los ojos con fastidio.

-¡Ah Cállate!-

**Templo de escorpio…**

Shaina entro al templo con una sonrisa bajo su careta metálica de amazona, su hermano le había subido el ánimo y de paso le había preparado una merienda deliciosa. A pesar de ser el caballero mas sádico y mal nacido de toda la orden de Athena, tenía su lado bueno… claro que no iba a mostrárselo a cualquiera. Ese día estaba dispuesta a preparar la comida para el dorado de la octava casa, pues se encontraba de buen humor. Camino por el pasillo hacia la cocina, pero una voz la sobresalto deteniendo su trayecto.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?- La amazona se giro al lugar donde estaba la sala, en el sillón individual estaba Milo con un pantalón como pijama y el rostro bastante serio. Su mirada era como un cuchillo afilado, definitivamente estaba encabritado.

-Fui a tomar aire fresco-

-¿Y para tomar aire fresco tenías que drogarme?- Shaina se paralizo ante la acusación, Milo se percato de la reacción y sonrió con sorna –Oh sí, claro que me di cuenta y tengo desde que saliste esperando tu llegada, por lo tanto puedes darte cuenta que no he dormido-

-No tenías que molestarte esperándome, no eres un niño pequeño, sabes cómo atenderte solo- Estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación cuando Milo volvió a su actitud seria.

-Seguro al patriarca le gustara saber donde estuviste toda la mañana-

-¿Me estas amenazando?-

-¿Dónde estuviste?-

-Eso no te importa- El dorado se levanto tan rápido del sillón que Shaina apenas pudo retroceder hasta toparse con la pared cuando el hombre quedo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-No colmes mi paciencia Shaina, te guste o no seguirás en este templo hasta que yo diga que no es necesario que estés aquí. Así que hazte a la idea- Observo su máscara tratando de ver a través de ella y saber cuál era la expresión que tenía la amazona. Una sonrisa lujuriosa paso por su rostro al recordar el cuerpo bien formado que había visto esa mañana, tal vez no le caería mal un poco de diversión, después de todo no podía salir de su templo -¿Por qué no intentas hacerme sentir mejor?- El tono en que lo dijo demostraba que no le estaba pidiendo medicina.

-Seguro- Contesto con todo el sarcasmo que pudo –Vete al diablo Milo y de paso llévate a todos tus bichejos contigo- Sin previo aviso le dio un codazo en las costillas, causando que el hombre se apartara y se doblara ante el dolor infringido –Puedes esperar sentado la comida- Salió de la estancia rumbo a su habitación dejando al caballero de escorpio solo y echando maldiciones.

-Maldita mujer…-

**Templo de Tauro…**

-Uno, dos, tres….Uno, dos…-

-¿Alde?- Los ejercicios del caballero dorado mas grandote de todos, se vieron interrumpidos por un llamado de auxilio aparentemente proveniente de la parte trasera de su templo.

-¡Aca estoy!- El susodicho entro al templo con una expresión de angustia para nada común en el -¿Pero qué te pasa chico? ¿Por qué esa cara?-

-Es Sahaka-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Otra vez tiene crisis existencia?- El pelimorado negó con la cabeza y Aldebaran soltó las pesas con las que hacia sus ejercicios.

-A alguien le pareció gracioso jugarle una broma con su te jazmín matutino- El tauriano lo obervo sin comprender, se raco la cabeza e hizo una mueca como si le costara pensar.

-Haber si entendí, ¿Alguien le jugó una broma a Shaka?- Mu rodo los ojos con impaciencia y asintio -¿Y qué exactamente le pusieron en su te?-

-Licor- Al tauriano le rodo una enorme gota por la cabeza.

-¿Y no se dio cuenta?- Mu volvió a negar con la cabeza –Bueno ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? Creo que ya es mayorcito para saber que se toma y que no-

-Alde…- El tono suplicante de Mu logro convencer a su amigo y vecino. El caballero de tauro se trono el cuello y salió del segundo templo hacia el de virgo siguiendo a Mu.

**Templo de Virgo…**

-¿Shaka?

-Muu… ¿Eres tú?- La voz gangosa de Shaka salió de entre un montón de cojines sobre su flor de loro donde se dedicaba a meditar todo los días. Alde lo miro horrorizado -¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me abandonaste mal amigo!-

-Uff, ¿Pues cuanto licor le dieron?-

-Lo suficiente para dejarlo así, sabes que Shaka no soporta el alcohol, no bebe ni siquiera sidra- Shaka intento levantarse y se tropezó con uno de los almohadones rodando hasta los pies del tauriano.

-Cielos, debió marearse con el puro olor-

-¿Tu quien eres? ¿Quién es el Mu?- Intento enfocar la vista pero ya era bastante difícil intentar levantarse y no caer en el intento –Me distraigo unos segundos y te vas con el primer idiota que te guiña el tercer ojo, me decepcionas Mu- Dio un paso al frente y se fue de bruces contra el piso, dándose fuerte en la cabeza y dejándolo inconsiente. Aldebaran hizo una mueca de horror y lo levanto sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas.

-Esto es grave, será mejor que vayamos con Saga, el sabrá que hacer-

-¿Pero y si le dice algo a Shion?-

-Pues no es nuestro problema, nosotros no le metimos el licor a la fuerza- Mu lo pensó unos segundos y asintió.

-De acuerdo, vayamos con Saga- Ambos salieron del sexto templo por donde habían entrado.

Continuara….

* * *

Jejeje io aqui actualizando! espero no me mate T_T itentare actualizar tan seguido como pieda igual que Una rosa perfecta para el Sol...

Mil disculpas por el retraso, prometo actualizar pronto y muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendop! TwT

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, aquí comenzando con otro proyecto continuaron de la Saga Dorada. Espero que la disfruten mucho, esta es una de mis parejas favoritas en el anime de SS.

Como requisito, recordar que el anime de Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Es obra del señor Masami Kurumada y colegas xD

Estas historias están basadas en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

¡Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

"**Esta guerra apenas empieza"**

Shaina dilató la nariz, haciendo rechinar los dientes, era el quinto de aquella horrible semana que estaba pasando en el octavo templo y sentía que ya era una eternidad –Esto es demasiado, estoy al servicio de Athena, mi trabajo es proteger el santuario y a la diosa- Arrojo un montón de ropa a la maquina lavadora y un puño de jabón en polvo -¿Qué diantres estoy haciendo aquí lavando la ropa de ese arrogante maldito hijo de…?-

-Shaina- La amazona se sobresalto al escuchar la voz del objetivo de sus maldiciones. Cerro con mas fuerza de la necesaria la tapa de la maquina y la hecho a andar. Milo hizo una mueca al escuchar el estruendo del golpe a su lavadora.

-¿Qué quieres escorpión?- Desde el "incidente" en que había intentado drogarlo para que dejara de molestarla, Milo se había puesto bastante detestable, además de hacerla probar la comida antes de aceptar comerla.

-Se acabó la comida de mis bebes- La joven hizo una mueca al recordar a sus bichejos, odiaba tanto tener que alimentar a esas cosas negras.

-¿Y?-

-Alguien tiene que ir a comprarla- Shaina estaba apunto de hacerle saber lo que pensaba al respecto de sus bichos, pero se detuvo al ver la oportunidad perfecta de escapar gran parte del día de aquella tarea impuesta por el patriarca, ya tenia tres días enteros sin poder salir de aquel horrible lugar. Tratando de disimular la sonrisa bajo su mascara estiro la mano.

-Bien, dame la lista- Para su sorpresa, Milo elevo una ceja y sonrió.

-No me refería a ti, tú tienes que quedarte a cuidarme ¿Lo olvidas? Puedes llamar a Mu, seguro él puede hacer las compras sin demorarse- El dorado continuaba sonriendo como un estúpido engreído, y la sospecha de que todo le divertía echó a perder el momen táneo placer de la muchacha.

-Puedo ir y venir en menos de lo que imaginas escorpión-

-No confió en ti Shaina y tengo buenas razones- Inquirió Milo con una sonrisa cortés, recordándole que intento drogarlo. La joven le lanzo una mirada helada y se alejó con la cabeza erguida y el paso decidido. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación, la mano del dorado se aferro a su muñeca y la hizo girarse con violencia.

-¡Suéltame!-

-Vamos, Shaina- Insistió él con voz peligrosamente sensual -Sólo estoy tratando de darte la lista y el dinero- Ella se detuvo, percatándose de que se había olvidado de ello, se volvió para mirarle. Sus ojos esmeraldas ardieron de ira bajo la mirada burlona del hombre y, en un arrebato de furia, intentó arrancarle el papel de las manos, pero la encontró fir memente sujeta a los dedos del hombre. Dirigió una mirada ful minante hacia aquellos brillantes ojos azules, pero las palabras acaloradas que estaban a punto de abandonar su boca, fueron interrumpidas por la voz el -¿Jamás te quitas la mascara?- La pregunta sorprendió a la joven, pues no venia al caso.

-No- Mintió secamente. Para su horror, el dorado se acercó a ella sin soltar su muñeca. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo masculino. Aun llevaba el pijama y una camisa de resaque, que dejaba ver sus bien formados brazos. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas al pensar en como se sentiría ser rodeada por esos brazos, sacudió su cabeza borrando esa imagen ¿Pero que diablos estoy pensando? De nuevo la voz del dorado la sorprendió sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Nunca he visto tu rostro…me gustaría ver que hay bajo el frio metal- Shaina se escandalizo, ese hombre debía estar loco.

-Eso no te importa, ahora dam…- La joven se interrumpió cuando vio como la mano libre de Milo subía con claras intenciones de retirar su mascara -¿Qué haces?- Al ver que el escorpión no cedía, intento zafar su agarre y retirarse, pero Milo no era consiente de que estaba ejerciendo mas fuerza de la necesaria en la muñeca de la joven -¡Suéltame!- Como el dorado no reaccionaba, la amazona levanto su mano libre y dejo que se estrellara contra la mejilla del hombre. Al instante se vio liberada y sin perder tiempo tomo la hoja de papel con la lista, el dinero y salió disparada del octavo templo. Milo se quedo ahí shokeado por lo que acaba de suceder.

Estaba a punto de romper una norma por sus impulsos, sentía la presión en su entrepierna y maldijo en voz baja. Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, tenia que terminar con todo eso y regresarla a su recinto o perdería el poco sentido común que le quedaba estando ella tan cerca todo el tiempo. Verla todos los días, con ropa casual bastante cómoda, blusas cortas y jeans pegados… y en pijama, ese maldito vestido de seda negra era una constante provocación a sus instintos mas bajos, y el, siendo un libertino como era, no podía ignorar semejante tentación después de haber sido privado de sus placeres durante casi un mes. El patriarca Shion debía estar senil si esperaba que él se contuviera enviando a una amazona a cuidarlo, el hecho de que ella fuera una mujer criada y entrenada para defenderse como un hombre, no borraba lo que era en verdad, una mujer, con un cuerpo de tentación expuesto ante a un montón de hombres, puede que los plateados y bronceados estuvieran mas a su nivel, pero un dorado ¡Por Zeus! Esa mujer jamás podría competir contra la fuerza de un caballero como el y en ese momento estuvo a punto de hacer algo que ni el mismo se perdonaría de haberlo llevado a cabo. Es verdad que su curiosidad era bien sabida, quería ser testigo de cuales eran las facciones de aquella mujer y ver con sus propios ojos las diferentes facetas por las que podría pasar su rostro, en vez del frio metal que lo cubría con la misma expresión inescrutable y difícil de descifrar. Todavía no se explicaba porque cada vez que veía a esa amazona no podía evitar provocarla hasta comenzar una pelea con ella, las cuales siempre terminaban dejándolo mas iracundo que un toro frente a un torero. Pero aun sabiendo que no tenía ningún beneficio después de cada batalla, no podía evitar provocarlas cada vez que se cruzaba con ella, era como una guerra que no se cansaba de librar una y otra vez.

-¡Condenada mujer!- Se encamino rápido a su habitación para darse una ducha fría y bajar la inflamación de su entrepierna. Tenia que dejar de pensar en ella y hablar seriamente con Shion, era absurdo que mandaran a cuidar de el como si fuese un niño pequeño, debió acabar con todo eso el primer día que la vio parada en la puerta de su templo.

**Templo de Aries…**

Shaina estaba furiosa ¿Como podía ese idiota siquiera pensar en quitarle su mascara? Masajeo la muñeca que el dorado le había sujetado, estaba roja y empezaba a amoratarse en algunas partes. Aun le dolía y trataba de ocultar su miedo con su rabia. Él había usado poca de su fuerza sin darse cuenta y le había hecho daño, aun siendo amazona no podría competir contra la fuerza de aquel hombre. Se sintió avergonzada y su ira aumento mas, de no haberlo detenido, el peli azul le hubiera descubierto su rostro, no dejándole más opción que matarlo. De pronto la joven se detuvo en seco y observo sus manos. ¿Por qué no había otra opción verdad? No podría amar a un hombre como el, solo había dos opciones para un hombre que se atreviera a ver el rostro de una amazona, ser amado o morir en manos de la propia mujer…era una ley absurda pero así estaba establecido. Pero, Shaina solo había podido amar a un hombre y nunca fue correspondida… ¿Acaso volvería a intentarlo? La sonrisa galantera y socarrona de Milo fue una viva imagen en su mente y su ira volvió a inflamarse ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca! Antes preferiría verlo muerto que sucumbir ante las provocaciones de ese desgraciado.

-¿Shaina?- La amazona se sobresalto por segunda vez en el día. Al darse vuelta se encontró con Mu de Aries, frunció el ceño ofuscada ¿Qué acaso a todos los dorados les gustaba acercarse por la retaguardia? O mejor dicho ¿Desde cuando era tan fácil de sorprender? En definitiva el vivir en esa pocilga la estaba haciendo bajar la guardia.

-¿Qué quieres Mu?- El lemuriano sonrió pasando por alto la actitud poco agradable de la joven.

-Creo que yo debería hacer esa pregunta, puesto que estas en mi templo- La amazona parpadeo bajo la mascara y hecho un vistazo a su alrededor ¿A que hora había pasado todos los templos sin percatarse?

-Disculpa Mu, estaba distraída- Dijo secamente y el dorado no dejo de sonreír.

-Disculpa aceptada. Y dime ¿A dónde te diriges?- Entonces Shaina se acordó de lo que debía hacer y vio el papel en su mano con el dinero, tenia que dárselo a Mu.

-Bueno yo…- Súbitamente se interrumpió, no quería regresar al octavo templo y enfrentarse de nuevo a Milo… guardo la lista y el dinero en el bolsillo de sus jeans. Mu la observo con curiosidad –Tengo que hacer un mandado en el pueblo-

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- Shaina elevo una ceja desconfiada.

-¿Por qué?- El dorado encogió los hombros.

-No tengo nada que hacer el día de hoy- Eso era mentira, Mu siempre tenia algo que hacer todos los días. Pero Shaina no iba a discutir eso con el, si quería acompañarla era su decisión.

-Como quieras- Sin esperar respuesta continúo su camino seguida de un sonriente Mu.

**Pueblo de Athenas Rodorio….**

Realmente no tardo mucho en ir a comprar el alimento para los bichos de Milo, la tienda de animales estaba cerca del santuario, justo a la entrada de la plaza ubicada en el centro del pueblo. Shaina no perdió más tiempo y compro rápido lo necesario para regresar al santuario. Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando Mu la invito inesperadamente a compartir un helado cerca de la plaza, la verdad ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia del hombre hasta que salieron del establecimiento y le hizo la invitación. Estaba a punto de rechazar, pero recordó que no tenía deseos de regresar tan pronto al templo del escorpión. Sin hablar asintió con la cabeza y caminaron juntos hasta el centro de la plazuela. Estaba perdida en un mar de pensamientos, tratando de ordenar algo que fuera lógico, el caballero se acercó a ella interrumpiendo su mar de nudos y le alcanzo un sorbete de fresa. Shaina lo acepto, lo probo y se quedo mirando la enorme bola rosada.

-¿Te duele?- La pregunta hizo que la joven olvidara por completo sus divagaciones y se volvió al caballero que la miraba preocupado.

-¿Qué?- Shaina no sabía a que se refería, pero su nota preocupada la irritaba un poco. Mu que ya había terminado su helado, tomo la mano de la amazona y observo su muñeca –Ah, eso…no- Contesto secamente, sintiéndose un poco incomoda por el contacto.

-Es un morete muy raro ¿Te lo hiciste en el entrenamiento?- Shaina parpadeo confundida ¿Que le pasaba a Mu? Sabia perfectamente que hacia casi una semana que no entrenaba por estar en el templo de escorpión. Como adivinando sus pensamientos, Mu frunció el ceño haciendo que los dos puntitos de su frente casi se juntara. Aplico un poco de energía y el cardenal desapareció, dejando su muñeca intacta. La amazona retiro su mano con rapidez.

-No tenias que hacerlo- El lemuriano encogió los hombros queriendo aparentar indiferencia.

-Deberías tener mas cuidado cuando te midas con un dorado Shaina- La joven lo miro sorprendida, al caballero de aries nunca se le pasaba nada. Shaina se levanto con más rapidez de la necesaria y arrojo el helado en un cesto de basura, cosa que hirió al caballero de Aries.

-Ya es tarde- Sin darle tiempo a contestar, la amazona camino a paso presuroso hacia el santuario. Mu la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Shion, la amazona no tenía porque soportar las groserías de Milo, sabia perfectamente cuales eran las consecuencias de compartir la misma casa que el caballero de escorpión y le preocupaba el hecho de que su amiga fuera esa persona.

**Santuario Athena….**

Shaina disminuyo el paso cuando llego a la entrada del santuario, los guardias le dieron el paso sin dejar de lanzarle miradas lascivas. La amazona ni se inmuto, en otro momento los hubiera hecho rogar por sus vidas por el simple hecho de atreverse a mirarla. Pero no estaba de humor y conforme pasaban los días, su humor empeoraba.

Camino sin prisa por los escalones correspondientes a las doce casas tratando de evitar a sus ocupantes. Cuando paso por el primer templo recordó las preguntas de Mu y su tono de preocupación, eso la enfureció tanto que dio un golpe a una columna y por poco la derriba. Esto ya era el colmo, no tenia porque soportar al idiota de Milo, el patriarca estaba demente, desde un principio debió negarse rotundamente. El caballero dorado era capaz de cuidarse por si solo, por Zeus si era un neandertal cabeza dura incapaz de morir en una batalla contra espectros. Pero entonces recordó el primer día, cuando apenas podía ponerse en pie y como su cuerpo parecía no tener energías, estaba ardiendo en temperatura y su respiración era muy rápida. En ese momento parecía un niño indefenso a merced de un simple e inofensivo resfriado común. La amazona relajo sus hombros y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, el pobre Mu no tenia la culpa de sus constantes peleas con el caballero de escorpión. Siempre había sido así, a el parecía divertirle hacerla enojar cada vez que cruzaban palabras. Shaina agradecía estar todo el tiempo en el recinto fuera de sus constantes provocaciones. Pero entonces Shion tenía que estropearlo todo y mandarla con el peor de todos los hombres.

De nuevo su enojo regreso y con paso rápido llego hasta octavo templo. Abrió la puerta y encontró todo oscuro, sin darse cuenta se había pasado todo el día fuera del templo hasta que la noche llego al santuario oscureciendo el interior de los templos. Cerro la puerta tras de si, dejo las bolsas de comida en el suelo y se dirigió a una lámpara sobre una mesita para iluminar la estancia. Cuando estuvo iluminada sintió la presencia de Milo detrás de ella, antes de que pudiera girarse el dorado tomo de nuevo la muñeca que esa mañana le había lastimado y para su sorpresa el caballero la examino.

-¿Qué…?- Comenzó la amazona, pero Milo no le permitió terminar.

-¿Quién te curo?- Shaina frunció el ceño y retiro su mano.

-Eso no te importa- Se giro para dirigirse a su habitación,abrió la puerta de entrada, sólo para que la cerraran de golpe ante ella, sujeta por la gran mano del dorado. El brazo pasaba por encima del hombro de ella, y se volvió a mirarlo.

- Voy a golpearte Escorpión ¡Lo haré! ¡No puedes impe dir que salga de aquí!

- Sí, puedo - Dijo el fríamente -No te iras hasta que me digas donde estabas y quien te curo-

-No tengo porque decirte nada y no es de tu incumbencia ¡Déjame pasar!- Procuró apartarlo de la puerta, pero no logró mover lo. La dejó que lo intentara por un momento antes de tomar la en brazos y dirigirse a su propio cuarto. De verdad no era asunto suyo donde estuviera la amazona, con quien o que diablos estuviera haciendo. Pero el solo hecho de pensar que estuviera con otro hombre le hacia hervir la sangre.

- ¡No!- Gritó Shaina golpeándole la espalda con los puños -¡Bájame hijo de…!-

- ¡Ya basta Shaina!- Dijo él cuando entraron a su cuarto y cerro de una patada la puerta -¿Vas a ceder o prefieres que sea por las malas?- Sin saber porque el estómago de la amazona se contrajo de miedo.

-¡Bájame!- Milo se mofo y la dejo caer sobre la cama, Shaina se levanto en el acto para salir, pero los brazos del caballero la volvieron levantar -¡Déjame salir! Te juro que te arrepentirás de esto escorpión-

-Me tienen sin cuidado tus amenazas mujer- El caballero se acercó a la cama con ella sobre el hombro –Ya estoy arto de que te pasees por mi templo con ropa provocadora y me incites con peleas una y otra vez-

-¿Qué? Estas loco ¡Eres tu quien siempre provoca esas discusiones!- Milo sonrió con sorna, era verdad, aunque siempre terminaba queriendo mas que una simple pelea. Shaina le golpeo las costillas haciendo que la soltara. Milo maldijo entre dientes, ahora si estaba furioso.

-Pequeña zorra- Antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, la tomo de un tobillo haciendo que la joven se estrellara contra el piso y la mascara de plata saliera disparada. El dorado escucho el sonido del metal cuando se deslizo sobre el piso de mármol. Por inercia miro en dirección de la amazona para apreciar el rostro que se había ocultado bajo aquel pedazo de metal, pero la suela de un tennis se estrello contra su mejilla causándole un gran dolor. En el acto soltó el tobillo que aferraba y Shaina corrió a su habitación sin detenerse a tomar su mascara. Milo se sobo la quijada y movió la mandíbula para cerciorarse de que no se la hubiera desencajado. Maldita mujer, pegaba fuerte, furioso como estaba no pensaba dejar las cosas como siempre –¡Esa vez no puedes esconderte en el recinto de las amazonas Shaina y ahora mismo vamos a terminar con esta guerra!-

* * *

Hola hola! Aquí de vuelta n,n para poder terminar proyectos y continuar con los que faltan, la verdad es que me estoy tardando demasiado y eso me exaspera, no tener suficiente tiempo es horrible :s pero en fin… espero poder empezar pronto con Amable y tirano y Corazones en llamas, para poder pensar en nuevos proyectos n,n

Saludos!

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, aquí comenzando con otro proyecto continuaron de la Saga Dorada. Espero que la disfruten mucho, esta es una de mis parejas favoritas en el anime de SS.

Como requisito, recordar que el anime de Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Es obra del señor Masami Kurumada y colegas xD

Estas historias están basadas en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

¡Disfruten su lectura!

Alerta de leemon...

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**"Errores en el campo de batalla"**

Shaina cerró la puerta con llave, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no serviría de nada, el dorado la rompería de una patada en un santiamén. Tenia que pensar en algo rápido, no iba a pedir a ayuda a nadie, era auto suficiente y una guerrera de plata para librar sus propias batallas. Lo único que la aterraba era el de hecho de que no podía medirse con un caballero dorado y mucho menos con ese hombre del otro lado de la puerta.

-Abre la puerta Shaina, no quiero destrozar mi templo por tu culpa-

-¡Vete al diablo Escorpión!-

-¡Estas colmando mi paciencia!- Dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta y la amazona sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Intentaba ser fuerte, pero la verdad es que tenia miedo de lo que pasaría. A pesar de los muchos rumores que se hacían correr por el santuario en lo que respectaba a las amazonas, ella jamás había estado con ningún hombre. Su padre era demasiado sobre protector con ella y le había contado cosas horribles sobre lo que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer. Para ella había sido fácil usar la fachada de mujer dura y experta en cuanto a como manejar un a un hombre. Pero cuando se trataba de este tipo de situaciones, su mente y su cuerpo se bloqueaban por completo. La puerta cedió con una patada y Milo entro hecho un demonio. Shaina se escondió en las sombras del otro lado de la habitación.

-¡No quiero que me toques!-

-No te haré nada que no hayas hecho antes Shaina-

-Nunca he estado con un hombre- Murmuró la amazona, percibiendo el terror en su propia voz. El rió con crueldad y se dirigió hacia ella buscando su rostro.

-Pero no esperas que te crea, ¿Verdad?-

-¿Qué he hecho para que pienses así?– Preguntó ella recuperando parte de su coraje.

-Te diviertes burlándote de mi, provocándome con tu cuerpo sabiendo lo bien que te ves - Prosiguió - Alguna vez tenías que saber que esta guerra la perderías tu-

-¡Nunca me he burlado de ti! ¡Eres un estúpido egocéntrico al pensar que todas las mujeres que están cerca de ti desean estar en tus brazos!- El levantó las oscuras cejas.

-¿Niegas acaso que te divierte verme perdiendo el control cada vez que comenzamos una pelea? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que provoco en tu cuerpo cuando estoy tan cerca de ti?-

-Es posible que me deleite un poco ganando todas y cada una de esas peleas que por cierto tu eres el culpable de empezar, pero eso no significa nada- Dijo ella a la defensiva -Creía que lo habías entendido. Me repugna pensar que un hombre como tu pueda estar interesado en mi, eres de lo peor-

-No te equivoques Shaina, es tu cuerpo lo que me interesa, no tu- Dijo Milo con desprecio, después de haber sido herido en su orgullo.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-

-Así que eso piensas de mí, que bueno que dejemos las cosas en claro- Shaina no entendió su punto, pero se preparo para defenderse de ser necesario.

-No esperes que me quede quieta mientras intentas someterme- Dijo, con más confianza de la que sentía –Así que mejor déjame en paz y lárgate de una vez- El ignoró la exigencia y permaneció de pie, con las piernas abiertas, ante el marco de la puerta –Si eres un caballero como lo dice tu titulo, saldrás por esa puerta y jamás volverás a dirigirme la palabra- Milo se sorprendió ante sus palabras y trato de buscar su rostro en la sobra.

-Bueno, ambos sabemos que yo no lo soy, ¿Verdad? - Replicó él, y empezó a quitarse la playera.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó ella.

-Me desnudo- Con testó él ligeramente –No me gusta tener sexo con la ropa puesta- Al oírlo decir aquello con tanta naturalidad, Shaina sintió que un escalofrió le recorría la espalda.

-Maldición, ¿No has oído acaso lo que he dicho? No me tocarás ¡Preferiría hacer el amor con el mismo diablo antes que contigo!-

-¡Oh si! Eso te encantaría, supongo que ese diablo del que hablas no es otro que Mascara de la Muerte ¿Verdad?- Dijo el fríamente. Shaina lo miro estupefacta –Oh si, se muy bien que pasas mucho tiempo en su templo, como te dije, los rumores corren rápido en el santuario. De seguro hoy te pasaste todo el día retozando en su cama – Escupió con desdén –Pero estoy seguro de que no le importará compartirte con migo una noche, además no te preocupes solo será sexo ocasional-

-¡Te odio, Milo de Escorpión! ¡Eres un idiota! Si prestaras mas atención a lo que pasa a tu alrededor, sabrías que es mentira-

-Eso no cambia nada. Vamos, pórtate bien y deja de fingir que nunca has hecho esto antes. Si cooperas te gustará tanto como a mí-

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Milo le arrojó la playera a la cara, tomándola por sorpresa. Y le aferró la muñeca antes de que ella pudiera librarse de la prenda. La atrajo contra su duro pecho, doblándole el brazo por la espalda. El miró fijamente los asustados ojos de ella, por unos momentos se quedo embobado viendo cada detalle de su rostro, era hermosa, mas hermosa de lo que el quisiera y eso lo hizo enfurecer mas antes de apoyar salvajemente su boca en la de ella.

Shaina nunca había sido abrazada tan estrecha mente. Su cuerpo se moldeaba al cuerpo de él, incluso con el dolor que sentía en el hombro, porque él no le había soltado el brazo, su cuerpo se estremeció de sentimiento, gozó con esto. Milo le soltó el brazo y retrocedió.

-Me deseas tanto como yo te deseo ¿Por qué fin ges lo contrario?- Sus palabras fueron como una bofetada y la amazona se puso roja. Él tenía razón. Ni siquiera había luchado para rechazar su beso, lo había devuelto ¿Qué le pasaba? Se retorció las manos. Por Athena ¡Tenía que lograr que la creyera!

-No puedo. No soy lo que crees que soy. Nunca he estado antes con un hombre... ¡Lo juro! ¡Puedo haber hecho algunas locuras, pero no ésa!-

-Mientes. No eres más virgen que yo-

-¿No te importa que diga la verdad?- Exclamó ella horrorizada -¿Estás tan interesado en saciar tus deseos que no quieres oír? Por todos los Dioses eres un caballero de la orden de Athena, al igual que yo ¿Crees acaso que podremos trabajar juntos después de esto?-

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestro trabajo. Somos dos personas adultas haciendo algo que hacen los adultos. Eso es todo-

-¡Maldita sea tu alma negra!- Rugió ella -No voy a permitir que me hables de ese modo, nunca voy a amar a un hombre como tu- Hacia olvidado su miedo.

-Ese es todo el asunto ¿Verdad, Shaina? - Hizo una mueca sardónica -Estás enfurecida porque he visto tu rostro, pero no te preocupes no voy a obligarte a nada que no quieras, puedes guardarte tu amor para el cangrejo-

-No me entregaré a ningún hombre hasta que no me haya casado con él-

-Entonces debiste haberte quedado en el templo de cáncer y no regresar al mio- Replicó el, y tendió la mano hacía los botones de su blusa. Shaina le dio un golpe en la mano furiosamente y levanto un puño con intención de estrellárselo contra la cara. Pero Milo fue mas rápido, la levantó y la arrojó sobre la cama con cierta rudeza. Shaina empezó a gritar, pero Milo cayó sobre ella y le tapó la boca con la mano -No me hagas enojar- Dijo con voz amenazadora -Puedo ser muy cruel cuando me enojo- Usó la mano libre para desgarrarle la blusa - De nada servirá que grites que te están violando, porque a nadie aquí le importa eso. La opinión del santuario sobre las amazonas es bien sabida. Yo soy de la misma opinión, de manera que no me sigas probando la paciencia ¿Está claro?- Cuando Milo descubrió los firmes montículos de sus pechos, algo de la frialdad desapareció de su voz -Eres de verdad bella- murmuró -Nunca he vis to una piel tan suave, tan blanca ¿Cómo haces para esconder todo esto bajo la armadura?- Bajó la cabeza hacia los pechos de ella y besó los dos pezones, uno tras otro. Permaneció allí un largo rato antes de volver a mirar los ojos dilatados y llenos de lágrimas de ella -No te haré daño, Shaina, si no peleas- Dijo él casi con ternura -Te lo prometo- Retiró la mano de la boca de ella y se inclinó para besarla. La besó profundamente, procurando abrirle la boca con la lengua, pero ella no respondió. Él se encogió de hombros, indiferente - Si quieres ser terca es cosa tuya, Shaina. Eso no me detendrá-

La amazona no quiso contestar. Tenía tanta vergüenza que hubiera deseado morir. No podía detenerlo. La lasti maría si lo intentaba, tal como lo había dicho. Y él la violaría de todos modos, ¿Para qué pues sufrir más de lo que era necesario? Rogó que terminara cuanto antes. Cuando la levantó para quitarle el resto de las ropas, no se resistió. Cuan do le habló tiernamente, ella no lo escuchó. Cuando sus manos fuertes y poderosas la acariciaron con suavidad, no sintió nada fuera de la vergüenza. Las lágrimas corrían en silencio desde el extremo de sus ojos firmemente cerrados, estaba furiosa y avergonzada. Y de pronto un dolor agudo, desgarrador la hizo dar un salto, y se mordió los labios para no gritar. Él había prometido no hacerle daño, pero ella sabía que se lo iba a hacer. Marin no la había deja do creer en una ignorancia total. Y ahora Milo, el dorado más libertino del santuario le había quitado su inocencia, la inocencia que siempre había esperado conservar para el hombre que mereciera su amor. Se la había arrancado con fuerza de bruto. Shaina nunca había sentido tanto odio como el que sentía ahora por ese bestia que la poseía. El cuerpo agotado de Milo se hizo muy pesado y Shaina adivinó que había terminado.

-¿Ya has terminado?- Dijo con voz apagada -Si tienes la amabilidad de levan tarte de encima de mi persona, me iré-

-En verdad eres una puta de sangre fría- Gruñó él, y se levantó de la cama para vestirse.

-Ya he oído eso más de una vez esta noche, no es necesa rio repetirlo-

-Lo que necesitas es alguien que te haga entrar en calor. Compadezco al hombre con el que te cases, si es que tiene que aguantar esta clase de comedia en la cama-

-No tendrá que aguantarla- Replicó la amazona ten sa, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, balanceándose un poco -¿Y qué sucederá si me quedo embarazada?- Él se encogió de hombros.

-La posibilidad es de que no te quedes, ya que esto no se volverá a repetir. Pero es tu riesgo, no el mío. Es la consecuencia de ser mujer- Milo se levanto y casualmente se dirigió al otro lado de la cama para recoger su playera. Shaina oyó de pronto que contenía el aliento y se volvió a mirarlo. Siguió la mirada de él hasta el centro de la cama y la mancha de sangre que parecía negra contra la sábana blanca.

-¿Qué pasa, Caballero dorado?- Preguntó amargamente -Parece usted sorprendido ¿lgnoraba que las vírgenes sangraban?- Los ojos de él se enfrentaron a los de ella y eran de un azul como el acero. Quedó mirándola largo rato. Finalmente se dirigió a la puerta o lo que quedaba de ella, apretando con fuerza la playera en una mano. Se volvió y la miró furioso desde el extremo del cuarto.

-No salgas del templo hasta que vuelva- Dijo con rudeza -¿Me oyes?-

-¿Adónde vas?-

-Quédate ahí, Shaina- Contestó él –Volveré enseguida-

-¿Y qué se…?- Pero ya se había ido dejándola sola en la habitación.

**Templo principal…**

Milo subía los escalones sintiendo que los pies le pesaban toneladas ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Se dejo llevar por sus emociones y forzó a la amazona hasta el final. Nunca había estado con una virgen en toda su vida, siempre se asegurara de que la mujer en turno fuera una experimentada en el tema. ¿Cómo era posible que creyera que la amazona era una de ellas? Bastaba con ver las señales, desde un principio, una mujer experimentada no hablaba tan francamente del tema, y tampoco temblaba cada vez que estaba cerca de un hombre como el. Cuando ella se fue y no volvió se había puesto furioso, esperaba su regreso para disculparse por haberla lastimado, sabia que su muñeca estaría hinchada o al menos tendría un cardenal como brazalete. Pero la tonta no hizo lo que le había pedido, al contrario al parecer había ido ella misma por el alimento para sus alacranes, eso calmo un poco su ira. Pero cuando vio que su muñeca estaba intacta, pudo darse cuenta de que no solo fue a la tienda de mascotas, si no que se había demorado en algún otro lado, y los únicos capaces de curar ese tipo de heridas o golpes eran los caballeros de la orden dorada. Su primer pensamiento fue que había estado en el templo de Mascara de la muerte, y por alguna razón que no entendía, eso lo había puesto mas furioso de lo que estaba.

-¡Maldición!- Se paso una mano por los cabellos y entro al templo principal siguiendo el pasillo de la derecha y sin más preámbulos irrumpió en el despacho de Shion. El patriarca estaba hasta las narices de papeles regados aquí y allá. Al escuchar las puertas de su despacho abrirse sin el menor cuidado y cerrarse de la misma forma, levanto los ojos del pergamino que tenia en las manos y miro al caballero de la octava casa por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar hijo?- Milo hizo una mueca y se aproximó al escritorio.

-Necesito hablar con usted- Shion lo observo de cabo a rabo y volvió la mirada a su pergamino.

-Lo que sea puede esperar hasta mañana, tengo mucho trabajo y por lo visto ya estas en buena forma, así que puedes hacerme el favor de decirle a Shaina que regrese a sus actividades en el recinto-

-No creo que eso sea posible- Replico Milo, preguntándose por donde debía empezar. Shion lo observó un momento, hizo el pergamino a un lado y se quito sus gafas.

-Bueno ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana?-

- He venido por Shaina- Milo se precipitó de un salto en el corazón del asunto -Quiero pedirle su aprobación para casarme con ella- Shion miro incrédulo al dorado durante varios minutos antes de exclamar.

-¡Déjate de bromas Milo, no estoy de humor!-

-No podría hablar mas enserio- El patriarca parpadeo varias veces tratando de comprender.

-¿A que demonios viene todo esto? He tenido la impresión de que Shaina no se siente exactamente atraída por ti. No quiero ofenderte muchacho, pero tal vez no estés enterado de que ella no será otra mas de tus conquistas ¿Acaso te pareció lo contrario?-

-No-

-Entonces no le veo el caso a esta discusión ¿O acaso ella te lo sugirió?-

-Todavía no se lo he preguntado- Shion frunció el ceño.

-¿Y tu crees que ella va a decirte que si? Me sorprendes Milo, deberías ser consiente de que ella no te soporta- El dorado se sintió ofendido antes las palabras de su mayor.

-¿Entonces porque la envió a mi templo?-

-Porque sabia que era la única amazona que haría su trabajo estrictamente como debe ser, sin dejarse intimidar por tus groserías y sin sucumbir a tus bien sabidos dones de seducción- El patriarca hablo tan abiertamente de sus actividades que Milo sintió rabia y vergüenza. Shion dejo escapar un suspiro y le dirigió una mirada paternal –No seas caprichoso Milo, no voy a permitir que te cases con ella solo porque no pudiste llevarla a tu cama- El dorado sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Quizás no- Dijo Milo encogiéndose de hombros -Pero soy el hombre con quien se va a casar-

-Hablas como si me estuvieras informando, no pidiendo- Observó Shion levantando una ceja.

-Así es. Prefiero contar con su aprobación, aunque no cambiará mucho- El lemuriano le miro sorprendido y sonrió bonachón.

-Vaya picaron, te lo tenias bien escondido, no sabia que la amaras- Milo hizo una mueca. Había esperado evitar este aspecto de la discusión.

-Para ser sincero, el amor no entra en esto. Shaina es extremadamente bella, como usted sabe, y es una mujer deseable, pero será una esposa difícil. No necesito decirle hasta qué punto es liberal su mane ra de pensar y actuar, porque no dudo que usted ya está enterado. Así que no quiero mas ataduras que el simple contrato que nos una en matrimonio- Los sentimientos paternos de Shion despertaron. Se irguió tieso, puso las manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó hacia adelante con un resplandor de furia en sus ojos violáceos.

-Pongamos una cosa en claro, Milo. Tú no amas a Shaina y, en tu opinión, ella no sería una buena esposa, porque de seguro mandaría al infierno a todas tus conquistas y no estaría dispuesta a darte nada de buena gana y en lo que a mi concierne tampoco permitiré que la forces por un simple capricho. Entonces, ¿Por qué diablos me dices que te va a casar con ella?- Milo no vaciló.

-Es un asunto de honor, señor-

-¿Honor? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? - Excla mó el patriarca, totalmente confundido.

-Antes de explicarle, le haré una pregunta: ¿Está usted enterado de los rumores que corren por el santuario sobre las amazonas?-

-Sé todo lo que acontece en el santuario hijo, no hay mota de polvo que no se mueva en este lugar sin que yo lo sepa- Milo sonrió sardónico.

-Y si estaba enterado ¿Por qué no los desmintió?- Preguntó el escorpión. Shion movió la mano restándole importancia.

-Son solo chismorreos, nada de eso se toma enserio-

-¿Pero entretanto, no le importa lo que piensen de ellas?-

-Claro que me importa. Pero no puedo ir amenazando a todo aquel que empieza un rumor, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-

-Pues debió hacer algo para callarles la boca - Dijo Milo ominosamente -¿Acaso no le preocupa que pueda ocasionar un incidente entre caballeros y amazonas?-

- Sí- Shion le sostuvo la mirada, turbado - Sí, sí, lo sé. Pero las amazonas son buenas chicas. En ese sentido no me preocupa-

-Tal vez usted supiera hasta qué punto puedan ser inocentes- Recalcó el dorado sardónico -Pero yo no lo sabía. En mi opinión ninguna mujer decente podía pasearse por el santuario semi vestida y midiendo fuerzas con hombres-

-¡Vamos, vamos! Eso es una tontería, las amazonas han vestido así por generaciones, además…-

-Déjeme terminar. No es éste el único motivo por el que supuse... ciertas cosas acerca de ella. En caso de que no esté usted enterado, le diré que Shaina es una mujer sin el más mínimo decoro. Da la clara impresión de ser experimentada en todo. ¿Entiende lo que quiero decir? Debido a las constantes peleas y al hecho de que me la sirviera en bandeja de plata, en mi propio templo, yo no creí que fuera inocente, ni siquiera cuan do me juró que lo era- La cara de Shion adquirió un rojo vivo.

-¿Que le has hecho Milo?- El escorpión sintió que cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba vivo. Se había colocado en una situación peligrosa. Pero iba a decir la verdad.

- Tuvimos una pelea en esta interminable guerra que comenzamos, Zeus sabrá cuando. Pero esta vez no tuvo la suerte de buscar refugio en el recinto de las amazonas-

-¡No lo creo! - Gritó furioso el patriarca.

-Esta vez la discusión se torno mas violenta y yo no fui lo bastante galante como para aceptar su rechazo-

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir Milo? Si tu... –

-Violé a Shaina- Interrumpió el dorado fríamente, dejando helado al gran patriarca -Lo siento, pero esto no altera el hecho…la violé. Si hubie ra tenido la menor duda acerca de la virginidad de ella no habría sucedido. Pero así paso y no puedo cambiar el hecho- Justo en ese momento Mu se hizo presente en la habitación con un expresión de enfado que no era normal en el.

-Sabia que esto no terminaría bien, se lo dije desde el día en que decidió encomendarle esta absurda tarea- Shion se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento. Mu tenia razón, pero tampoco podía culpar del todo Milo, el sabia lo libertino que podía llegar a ser, por eso pensó que la mas indicada para la tarea era la única amazona inmune a sus encantos. El problema radicaba en que jamás había pensado que Milo seria capaz de dejarse llevar por sus instintos más bajos y someter a una mujer por verse rechazado

-No sé qué decir. Podría hacerte azotar por esto Milo, pero no viene al caso, como dices, lo hecho, hecho esta y el azotarte no cambiara las cosas- El escorpión frunció el ceño molesto ante la idea de verse castigado por algo que estaba seguro no era completamente su culpa.

-Tal vez no debería dejar que las amazonas anden tan libremente por el santuario, de no haber sido por Mascara…- Shion lo interrumpió molesto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver en esto Mascara de la Muerte?-

-Las constantes visitas de Shaina a su templo, no hicieron más que confirmar mis sospechas de que ella no era más inocente que yo, además de dar crédito a los rumores que…-

-¡Por el sagrado báculo de Athena! ¿Esa es la impresión que te dio? ¿Por eso la sometiste contra su voluntad?- Milo parpadeo confundido.

-¿No estaba enterado?-

-Claro que estaba enterado- Milo frunció el ceño.

-Entonces ¿A que viene su pregunta?- Mu giro los ojos con exasperación.

-Mascara de la muerte es su hermano, no su amante, grandísimo animal- Le contesto el de cabellos lilas -Antes de actuar asegúrate de que los chismorreos sean solo eso y no calumnias- Milo sintió que el estómago se le revolvía.

- Y ahora, ¿Porque ella era virgen te sientes obligado a casarse con ella?- El dorado de la octava casa trato de sonar indiferente, su orgullo ya estaba bastante manchado de lodo.

- No me considero enteramente culpable de lo que sucedió. Pero, debido a la inocencia de ella, lo lamento. Me siento como un idiota por haberla juzgado incorrectamente. Pero lo que ha pasado ha pasado. Quiero tenerla a ella. De hecho, insisto-

-¿Y esto ha sucedido esta noche?- Mu contesto a la pregunta sin dejar de fulminar a Milo con la mirada.

-Claro que ha sucedido esta noche, ¿Acaso no sintió el cosmos de Shaina? Debió sentir el cambio en su energía- Shion parpadeo incrédulo, estaba tan metido en su trabajo que no se había percatado de ello, ahora solo rezaba para que el único que lo hubiese captado fuera Mu, no quería imaginar el escándalo que se armaría si Mascara se llegaba a enterar de lo sucedido.

- Ella no está lastimada, señor - Se adelantó Milo, aun no podía creer que Mu estuviera ahí, no sabia cual era su papel en todo eso, pero en su opinión solo era un espectador chismoso -Aunque no está muy contenta conmigo. Lo cier to es que la dejé enfurecida- Shion lo miro escandalizado.

- ¿La dejaste? ¿Dónde?-

- Debe estar en mi templo, probablemente dormida en estos momentos- Mu dejo escapar un bufido.

-Eso lo dudo- Comento el alumno del patriarca con los brazos cruzados. Shion se dejo caer contra el respaldo de la silla, se sentía contra la espada y la pared. Se aclaró la garganta y hablo con un tono bastante serio.

-Sinceramente, Milo, desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado, me has decepcionado bastante y la imagen que tenia de ti no puede estar mas abajo en el escalafón de la vergüenza- Milo trato de ignorar el puñal que sentía clavándose en su ya calcinado orgullo.

- ¿Entonces aprueba el matrimonio? –

-Solo si Shaina da su consentimiento. Pero si no quiere, y sinceramente no creo que quiera, entonces no hay nada más que hablar-

-Aceptara- Dijo Milo confiado. Shion hizo una mueca. Mu prefirió guardarse su opinión, aunque no estuviera para nada de acuerdo con todo eso.

-Si crees poder usar la fuerza para que se case, es mejor que abandones el asunto. No permitiré que Shaina vuelva a ser forzada-

- Ni siquiera he pensado en eso - Replicó con suavidad el escorpión -Le doy mi palabra. No maltratare a Shaina de ningún modo-

- Desearía poder confiar en que cumplirás con tu palabra- Dijo Shion con expresión grave.

- Puede usted confiar-

- Bueno, entonces tienes mi permiso para proponerle matrimonio. Y, cuando hables con ella, no menciones que yo apruebo el casamiento. De hecho es mejor que ella crea que ignoro lo que ha pasado. No quiero causarle más vergüenza-

- Entiendo- Dijo Milo incómodo -Pero temo que será necesario hacer una reparación en el templo, la puerta de su habitación esta destrozada- Shion casi se enfureció de nuevo.

-¡Sal de mi vista Milo de escorpión! ¡Antes de que me arrepienta y te mande azotar!- Sin darle tiempo de pensarlo, Milo salió tan rápido como llego, dejando solo al patriarca a su discípulo. Mu le dirigió una mirada y Shion se masajeo las sienes –Si te atreves a decir "Te lo advertí" te juro que te mandare a Jamir solo, por los próximos cien años- Mu no dijo nada, pero su mirada reprobatoria lo decía todo.

**Octavo templo…**

Shaina estaba dormida cuando regresó Milo, le sorprendió encontrarla en la habitación, esperaba que la amazona lo mandara al cuerno y abandonara el templo en cuanto él se hubiera ido. Sin saber porque eso le hizo relajar los músculos. Estaba demasiado cansa y quería dormir, pero primero tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella. Se acercó al pie de la cama y la miró. El pelo verde oscuro estaba suelto y yacía tendido sobre la almohada en suaves ondas. Era largo y esplendoroso y también había podido comprobar lo suave y sedoso que era. En verdad era condenadamente hermosa. Si no fue ra la amazona que lo hacia perder los estribos... Pero lo era, y Milo no podía per mitirse olvidar esto. Para el solo era una mujer más en su lista. Estaba loco al casarse con ella, eso no le traía ningún beneficio a los dos y mucho menos a él, pero tenia que enmendar lo que había hecho y no quería tener que batirse en duelo con ella por esa estúpida regla que regia a las amazonas, debió haberla regresado por donde desde primer día en que la vio en su templo, así no volvería a ver más a esta salvaje belleza de ojos verdes.

-Shaina, levántate- Dijo Milo suavemente, sacudiéndola por el hombro -Tenemos que hablar-

-Vete- Murmuró ella y hundió la cabeza en la almohada.

-Vamos- Dijo él con tono cariñoso que incluso se sorprendió de si mismo –Ya amaneció- Ella lo miró furiosa, y el sueño desapareció instantáneamente.

-¡Tú! ¡Así que después de todo vas a hacer como si nada paso!- El hizo una mueca.

-¿Me crees capaz de arrojarte de mi templo así sin más?-

- Sí - Dijo ella con amargura, subiendo la sábana para cubrirse aunque ya tenia el pijama puesto -¡No me extrañaría nada de ti!-

- Fui al templo principal. Y necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para tomar decisiones-

-¿Acerca de qué?-

-Acerca de lo que sucedió anoche, Shaina...-

-No quiero hablar de eso- Interrumpió ella furiosa -¡Quiero olvidarlo!-

-No es tan sencillo-

-¿Que no lo es? Si desapareces de mi vida te olvidaré fácilmente-

-Yo también quisiera olvidar, pero no puedo- Replicó Milo exasperado -Lo que hice es imperdonable-

-¿Acaso quieres decir que te arrepientes?- Preguntó la joven cáusticamente.

-Sí-

- ¿No crees que ya es tarde para arrepentimientos? El daño está hecho-

-No es demasiado tarde para repararlo-

-¿Eres acaso un mago?- Preguntó ella con tono sarcástico -¿Puedes devolverme mi virginidad?-

-No, pero puedo hacer que no sigas sufriendo a causa de lo que te he hecho- Shaina parpadeo confundida.

-¿Que no siga sufriendo? ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Preguntó ella -El único sufrimiento es el de estar contigo en la misma habitación-

-Desearía que te calmaras, Shaina, para poder hablar en serio-

-¿Y porqué me voy a calmar?- Exclamó ella.

-Porque tú eres tan culpable como yo por lo que ha pasado- Dijo él agudamente, y bajó la voz antes de pro seguir -Estuve mal y lo acepto Shaina, pero estaba enojado contigo por arrastrarme a hacer lo que hice. No debías haber actuado como actuaste si eras virgen- Ella apartó la cara, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que en parte ella era culpable por seguirle el juego en todas sus estúpidas discusiones y provocándolo, haciéndolo ver como un tonto cada vez que se regodeaba en sus victorias. Pero esto no disminuía la furia que sentía por haber sido usada tan brutalmente.

-No debiste tratarme como a una ramera- Milo se sentó en el borde de la cama, curiosamente conmovido por la dolorosa frase de ella. Tendió la mano e hizo que girara la cara hasta enfrentarlo.

-Lo siento mucho, Shaina. No quise que esto pasara- Los ojos de él buscaron profundamente en los de ella –No soy el monstruo que crees que soy-

-No puedes evitar que piense eso- Dijo ella débilmente. Y se formaron lágrimas que convirtieron sus ojos en estanques verdes -No me inspiras confianza-

-No te reprocho que no confíes ahora en mí. Pero te juro que nunca volveré a hacerte daño-

-Vete- Dijo ella empujándolo -No quiero hablar más- Sus palabras lo sorprendieron más de lo que esperaba. Esa mujer estaba aguijoneando su orgullo con cada rechazo que le hacia.

-Hablarás conmigo, Shaina. Tienes que hacerlo, por ti misma- Y añadió- Tal vez esta noche haya sido concebido un niño ¿Quieres correr sola ese riesgo?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó la amazona consternada -Dilo y termina de una vez-

-Vas a casarte conmigo- Hubo un momento de silencio total, interrumpido por la carcajada de la amazona. Milo frunció el ceño bastante molesto por su actitud.

-¿De verdad?- Rió de buen humor -¿Me estas preguntando o me estas ordenando?-

-Hablo en serio, Shaina-

-Y yo te pregunto por qué lo haces, escorpión- Dijo con frialdad -No me amas y yo no podría amarte aunque me fuera la vida en ello ¿Te sacrificas porque te consideras culpable?-

-No creo sacrificar nada, sólo procuro solucionar el problema que he creado- Replicó él, conservando el tono tranquilo.

-Pues yo no veo ningún problema. Lo pasado, pasado. No voy a suicidarme por lo que pasó anoche, jamás pensaría en casarme contigo aunque fueras el último hombre en todo el universo-

-¿Y si tienes un hijo?- La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa.

-Si sucede, lo daré a alguien- Dijo ella con dureza, con intención de que sus palabras lo hirieran y así fue -Por cierto que no conservaré un hijo tuyo, antes preferiría abortar, pero estoy en contra de eso- A Milo le rechinaron los dientes. Verdaderamente ella lo odiaba.

-Estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien Shaina, esto no mas fácil para mi de lo que es para ti- La amazona sintió que la ira se agolpaba en su pecho.

-Lo que propones es absurdo- Respondió Shaina conteniendo su furia -Dudo que quieras casarte conmigo, pero tienes que saber algo- Milo sonrió apenas, seguro de haber ganado -Lo de anoche fue muy humillante para mí. Hacer el amor me parece totalmente repugnante. Si consiento en casarme contigo seré tu mujer sólo en apariencia-

-¿Quieres decir que tu cama estará fuera de mí alcance?-

-Sí- Los músculos de la mandíbula de Milo se contrajeron ¿Por qué le importaba aquello? De todos modos nunca podría llegar a amarla ¿Por qué se sentía herido?

-Anoche no te diste oportunidad a ti misma, Shaina. Hacer el amor puede ser muy grato cuando ambos participan-

-No pienso dejarte que me demuestres eso- Replicó ella con terquedad –Antes preferiría ser monja-

-Está bien- Dijo él bastante molesto -Siempre que no te moleste que me satisfaga en otra parte- Shaina rió y esto aumentó el pesar del caballero.

-Me sorprendería que no lo hicieras. Me importan poco tus prostitutas- "¡Por Zeus, en verdad le importo un comino!" Pensó el caballero horrorizado, pero controló la expresión de su cara.

-De todos modos habrá una noche... la noche de bodas... para consumar el matrimonio- Shaina sintió que su rostro se encendía para deleite de Milo, pero poco le duro el gusto.

-¡Jamás! Vete haciendo a la idea de que nunca volverás a tocarme caballero de escorpión- Podría soportar una sola noche... ¿Pero otra? Eso nunca.

-De acuerdo- Dijo fríamente. A Shaina le sorprendió que cedieran así sin más.

-Esto no es propio de ti escorpión, estas perdiendo mas tu que yo ¿Te parece que vale la pena?- Milo se relajó totalmente, al menos ya estaba claro que se casaría con el.

-Es algo que hago para calmar mi conciencia. Sí, vale la pena. Y además, siempre existe el divorcio- Los ojos de Shaina adquirieron un tono oscuro. ¿Divorcio? Ese hombre estaba loco si creí que ella se rebajaría a tal cosa ¿Quería que se casaran para calmar su estúpida conciencia? pues bien, le daría el gusto de conocer lo desgraciada que puede ser la vida con una mujer que no lo ama. "No habrá divorcio" pensó Shaina para su propio deleite "El acuerdo será hasta que la muerte nos separe y entonces te arrepentirás de haberme conocido, Milo de escorpión" Pero no se lo iba a decir ahora ¡Dios, qué magnífica seria la venganza!

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, bueno n,n me siento generosa y creo que no pude esperar para publicar un capitulo mas jajajaja xD pero igual procurare publicar lo mas seguido posible n,n por lo pronto intentare actualizar una vez por semana, si me da tiempo podre subir hast cap por semana, estoy ansiosa por comenzar las historias pendientes *w*

No se alarmen por este capitulo, se que Milo parece un desgraciado n,n pero sigan leyendo y se llevaran una sorpresa xD

Saludos y muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo n,n sus hermosos reviws me ayudan a continuar estas historias TwT

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, aquí comenzando con otro proyecto continuaron de la Saga Dorada. Espero que la disfruten mucho, esta es una de mis parejas favoritas en el anime de SS.

Como requisito, recordar que el anime de Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Es obra del señor Masami Kurumada y colegas xD

Estas historias están basadas en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

¡Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**"La verdad sale a la luz"**

Después de hablar con Shaina por la mañana, no la había vuelto a ver en todo el día, la amazona había optado por tomar la habitación de él, puesto que la puerta estaba intacta y se había encerrado con llave. Milo estaba en la sala, sentado en el sofá individual con la mirada pérdida, al menos había podido vestirse antes de ser excluido de su propia alcoba. Sus piernas no dejaban de saltar de nerviosismo, estaba esperando que un tornado arrasador llamado Mascara de la Muerte, entrara haciendo añicos la puerta principal para enviarlo personalmente al Yomotsu. Para su suerte, al parecer lo sucedido no había pasado del despacho de Shion y el octavo templo, pero eso no hacia más que aletargar su próximo funeral, si es que quedaba un cuerpo que velar.

-¡Despierta!- Milo interrumpió sus pensamientos y miro con pánico hacia la entrada. Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo cuando vio a Kanon en la entrada cerrando la puerta tras de si. El dorado de escorpión frunció el ceño molesto, ese idiota le había sacado un buen susto, por un momento sintió que ya había llegado su verdugo.

-¿No sabes tocar?- Kanon encogió los hombros.

-Lo hice, pero no me respondiste-

-Eso no te da derecho a entrar a mi templo sin ser invitado- El gemelo elevo una ceja.

-¿Por qué estas molesto?-

-No lo estoy-

-Si tú lo dices- Kanon se acercó a Milo y tomo asiento frente a él en el sofá mas largo. Lo observo un rato estudiando su expresión. El escorpión hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Acaso me salió otra cabeza? ¿Por qué diablo me ves tanto?- Para su sorpresa el ex dragón marino soltó una carcajada.

-Si que estas de mal humor-

-Si solo has venido a burlarte será mejor que te largues antes de que te use como tiro al blanco- Kanon dejo de reírse pero aun lo miraba con humor, se recargo en el respaldo y miro alrededor de la estancia.

-¿Y Shaina? ¿Ya regreso al recinto de las amazonas?- Milo no contesto, pero Kanon pudo darse cuenta de que su amigo se había puesto muy tieso ante la mención de la amazona. Elevo una ceja azulada con curiosidad -¿Paso algo?-

-¿Pasar? ¿A que te refieres, no entiendo tu pregunta?- La platica estaba tornándose muy incomoda, las imágenes de la noche pasada vinieron a su mente torturando su conciencia. Ni siquiera recordaba haber disfrutado del acto, o ver y palpar con sus manos las curvas de aquel cuerpo bajo el suyo. Esa mujer estaría en sus pensamientos día y noche_…"Ninguna tortura impuesta en el tártaro podría ser peor que esto"_ Pensó fríamente el dueño del templo.

-¿Te volviste a pelear con ella eh? Por tu humor, debo suponer que fue ella quien salió vencedora, como siempre- El ex marina no pudo evitar decir aquello con un tono de burla.

-¿De verdad quieres probar tu suerte Kanon?- Ya era bastante tener que soportar toda aquella situación, para que el muy idiota de Kanon viniera a divertirse a sus expensas. El gemelo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, solo venia a decirte que Camus regresa mañana y según lo que escuche no viene solo…- Milo recupero un poco de su animo, al menos el malagradecido de su amigo regresaba, tenia que hablar con alguien sobre todo este problema o de lo contrario se volvería loco. Kanon se despidió y le hizo otros comentarios, pero Milo apenas si lo escucho cuando salió del piso residencial y lo dejo de nuevo solo en la habitación. Se levanto de su asiento, dispuesto a ir a su habitación para preparar su discurso de "bienvenida" para su amigo, pero entonces se paro en seco frente a la puerta del dormitorio. Había olvidado que la amazona estaba recluida en ese cuarto. Maldijo por lo bajo y se giro para salir del templo, necesitaba pensar y estando cerca de ella jamás podría, tal vez ya era tiempo de hacer un poco de entrenamiento.

**Templo de leo…**

-Aioria-

-¿Hm?- La joven amazona se acercó al dorado con expresión preocupada.

-¿Sabes donde esta Shaina?- Aioria levanto la vista de su avioncito escala y la miro sorprendido.

-¿Me preguntas a mi? Tú deberías saberlo, eres su amiga-

-No la he visto desde hace días, cuando la asignaron a la casa de escorpión- El león encogió los hombros despreocupado.

-Bueno, ahí esta tu respuesta, Shaina esta en el octavo templo-

-Pero…acabo de ver a Milo entrenando en el coliseo- Aioria elevo una ceja curioso.

-¿Y?- Marín bufo de fastidio.

-Pues que Shaina ya no debería estar en escorpio, si Milo es capaz de levantarse e ir a entrenar quiere decir que no ocupa que Shaina este encerrada en ese maldito lugar- El dorado frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué estas tan alterada? Shaina es una amazona, sabe cuidarse bien sola. De seguro esta en el recinto y…-

-¡No!- Aioria se sobresalto y parpadeo perplejo.

-Por Athena…Marín ¿Qué te pasa?- La amazona jugo con sus dedos nerviosa.

-Lo siento Aioria…es que…no tengo un buen presentimiento- El dorado se levanto y abrazo a su novia.

-Tranquila pichoncita ¿Por qué no vas al templo de Milo? Seguro Shaina aun esta empacando sus cosas- Marín asintió con la cabeza y Aioria le dio un beso en la frente antes de que la joven saliera del piso residencial.

**Templo de Virgo…**

-…-

-¿Shaka?-

-…- Mu soltó un largo suspiro y observo a su amigo. El pobre estaba sentado sobre su flor de loto con rostro sereno…pero Mu sabía perfectamente que se estaba muriendo por dentro de culpabilidad.

-Shaka, no fue tu culpa alguien te jugo una broma. No lo hiciste con intenciones-

-De verdad Mu…no quiero hablar del asunto-

-Creí que no le dabas importancia a este tipo de banalidades- El aura de Shaka se turbo.

-¿Acaso intentas hacerme sentir mejor?-

-Lo siento Shaka, pero no tienes por qué castigarte por algo que no fue tu culpa-

-Pero todo lo que hice estando…-

-Borracho- Se apresuró a decir Aldebarán. Shaka ahogo un gemido de ofensa.

-Inconsciente- Dijo el rubio para defenderse.

-Pues yo te vi bastante consiente cuando le hacías miradas extrañas a Saga- Shaka se llevo una mano al pecho ofendido. El grandulón no podía ser más directo, pero estaba en su naturaleza, nunca se iba por la tangente y era demasiado inocentón para saber que su falta de tacto siempre metía en dilemas a sus compañeros y amigos. Mu se mordió los labios para no reír y le hizo señas al toro para que ya no dijera nada. Aldebarán se encogió de hombros con un puchero.

-Shaka ya déjate de cosas, esto es una tontería…pare serte honesto no creo que Saga se diera cuenta, estaba concentrado en cerciorarse de que tu cuerpo no reaccionara de forma negativa por nunca haber ingerido alcohol- El rubio se removió incomodo sobre su flor de loto.

-Estas cosas no deberían pasarle al hijo de buda-

-Te quejas demasiado, eso no es propio del hijo de buda- Aldebarán volvió a recibir una mirada de reproche por parte de Mu. Bufo con fastidio, no le gustaba que le prohibieran decir lo que pensada.

-Tengo dolor de cabeza- Admitió Shaka con pesar. Mu sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle un te de jazmín.

-Eso mi buen amigo, se llama RESACA- Aldebarán sonrió bonachón y Shaka sintió como su blanco rostro ardía de vergüenza y se ponía colorado.

**Templo de escorpión…**

Shaina estaba sentada en el ventanal que daba hacia la playa. El viento de la mañana soplaba sus cabellos con la brisa marina. Miro el oleaje y deseo poder hundir sus pies en la arena blanca. Tal vez ya era hora de salir de ese lugar…aunque por alguna razón su cuerpo parecía querer quedarse justo donde estaba.

-¡Shaina!- La amazona de la cobra se sobresalto y llevo una mano a su pecho. En el marco de la puerta estaba su amiga con las manos en las caderas. A diferencia de las demás amazonas, Marín no estaba obligada a llevar mascara, puesto que su relación con Aioria ya era formal.

-¡Por todos los dioses del olimpo Marín! ¿Tratas de matarme con un paro cardiaco?- La amazona de águila ignoro los reproches de su amiga y se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Shaina ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí?- La peli verde parpadeo confundida -¿Y porque no llevas tu mascara?- Shaina se puso tiesa y Marín la vio turbarse.

-El patriarca me mando aquí- Respondió secamente la peli verde.

-¿A la habitación de Milo?- Shaina se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Hecho una mirada a su alrededor, era verdad, estaba en la habitación del escorpión ¿Cómo lo pudo haber olvidado?

-Me cedió su habitación- Marín la observo con el ceño fruncido. Quería descifrar que era lo que escondía su amiga, pero parecía un muro de hielo sin forma.

-Shaina ¿Por qué me mientes? ¿Qué me estas ocultando?-

-Ay Marín por todos los dioses ¿De que diablos hablas? Estas paranoica- Trato de levantarse pero la amazona de cabellos cobre se lo impidió.

-Shaina, no soy estúpida…Milo esta en el coliseo entrenando con los demás ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí si él se encuentra mas que bien? ¿Por qué estas en SU habitación y sin TU mascara?- La cobra le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-¿Me estas acusando de algo?- Marín suavizo su semblante y su mirada se torno preocupada.

-Solo me preocupo por ti sé que no estas bien Shaina, te conozco perfectamente, eres como una hermana para mi… ¿No confías en mi?-

-Estoy bien-

-No es cierto, te conozco-

-¡Ya basta Marín! Me estas poniendo los nervios de punta ¿A que has venido?- Shaina se levanto y fue hasta la cómoda para sacar un suéter de los cajones. Marín la siguió con la mirada.

-¿Cómo que a que? Pues por ti claro. Ya no tienes que estar mas en este lugar, vas a venir con migo al recinto-

-No-

-¿No?- Lo ojos de Marín se agrandaron ¿Acaso había oído mal? ¿Shaina quería quedarse en el templo de escorpio? –¿Estas de broma? ¿Como es eso de que no vienes?-

-No puedo irme-

-¡Ya esta!- La amazona tomo a su amiga de los hombros y la obligo a sentarse en la cama -¿Qué diablos pasó? Y pobre de ti sino me dices de una vez por todas a que se debe tu estúpida actitud- Shaina sintió que su corazón se agitaba, miro a su amiga sin pestañear tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

-Ya no soy virgen- El silencio que siguió a esa respuesta fue tan incomodo que Shaina se removió incomoda en la colcha. Marín estaba perpleja y en estado de shock. Movía la boca pero ningún sonido salía de ella. La amazona de la cobra se desespero y le dio un manotazo en las manos –¡Di algo por Zeus!-

-Shaina yo…

-No digas que lo sientes, porque te juro que jamás te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra- Marín se mordió el labio y apretó las manos de su amiga, en su rostro se notaba la preocupación y eso hizo que Shaina se sintiera miserable.

-¿Fue Milo?- Shaina no respondió –Creí que lo odiabas ¿Qué fue lo que cambio?- Como respuesta la peliverde volteo la mirada a otro lado para que no viera su expresión. Marín supo de inmediato lo que había pasado, frunció el ceño y sintió que la ira la inundaba –¡Por Athena! ¿Shaina como pudiste dejar que esto pasara? ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda? Eres una amazona, sé que nuestra fuerza no se compara a la de un caballero dorado pero…-

-No necesito que me regañes Marín…en efecto soy una amazona, no voy a rebajarme a pedir ayuda cuando estoy en problemas. Esto fue en error y paso… perdí una batalla pero no la guerra-

-Pues yo diría que perdiste más que una batalla- Shaina le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-No tienes derecho a juzgarme-

-No me malinterpretes Shaina, yo jamás te juzgaría…pero tienes que entender que tu estúpido orgullo no sirve de nada cuando llevas las de perder-

-¡Ya Marín! Esto no cambia nada- La plateada del águila sabia perfectamente que no tenia caso reprocharle algo tan delicado.

-¿Y que vas a hacer? No puedes quedarte aquí por siempre, no creo que el….-

-Milo quiere que me case con el- Esa respuesta tomo por sorpresa a la de cabellos cobre.

-¿Te lo pidió?-

-Mas bien me lo informo- Marín volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-¡Esta loco! No vas a casarte con el para limpiar su conciencia- Shaina no respondió. No tenía cabeza para pensar en nada. Sin previo aviso, la amazona del águila fue a buscar su maleta y empezó a meter todas las pertenencias de Shaina en ella.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? No puedo irme-

-Claro que puedes y lo harás, no voy a permitir que ese desgraciado se aproveche de la situación-

-Marín…-

-Nada de Marín, levántate y vámonos o te juro que te llevare a rastras- Shaina frunció el ceño ofendida.

-No soy una niña-

-¡Pues no te comportes como tal! yo sé que todavía estas…confundida y lo mas probable es que tengas un montón de sentimientos encontrados. Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado pero eres mi me mejor amiga, y aunque no te guste tienes que entender que voy a cuidar de ti cuando sea necesario- Sin esperar una respuesta saco a su amiga del templo y se dirigió al recinto de las amazonas.

**Coliseo de entrenamiento…**

-Mirad quien a decidido acompañarnos el día de hoy-Shura sonrió cuando Milo entro al coliseo estirando los brazos. Mascara elevo una ceja y sonrió macabro. Afrodita miro a su amigo divertido.

-La bella durmiente ha sido despertada de su letargo- Se mofo Aioros causando risas entre sus compañeros. Milo frunció el ceño, tal vez no seria tan buena idea entrenar después de todo.

-¿Quien ha sido el príncipe encantador?-

-O amazona- Kanon codeo al dorado de sagitario y mas risotadas se escucharon entre los dorados.

-Ya basta muchachos- Doko, como buen adulto salió al rescate –Dejen a la princesa en paz- Otra ronda de risas hizo que el escorpión pusiera un semblante sombrío. Doko sonrió y le paso un brazo por los hombros –Tranquilo hombre solo es una broma. Ya te extrañábamos por aquí- Milo soltó un bufido.

-Si, como no-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Con ganas de golpear a alguien-

-Bueno, llegas en buen momento, estábamos viendo quien comenzaría con la ronda de peleas- Doko iba a formar parejas cuando Mascara se levanto de las gradas con una sonrisa sardónica y bajo los escalones tronándose los nudillos.

-Sera un placer partirte la cara en el primer encuentro- Milo sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba, al parecer Mascara no sabia nada de lo ocurrido…pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que seria comida para cerberos en el inframundo si llegara a enterarse -¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿Me tienes miedo?-

-Te vas a arrepentir de haberte ofrecido cabrón- Lo apunto Milo con el dedo. Marcara sonrió de lado y los demás se prepararon para observar la pelea.

-Esto se pondrá bueno- Aioros se recargo en las gradas. Mientras la pelea comenzaba, Mu entro al coliseo seguido de Aldebarán, por fin había hecho que Shaka se quedara dormido. El lemuriano saludo a sus compañeros y observo la arena, frunció el ceño cuando diviso a Mascara y Milo intercambiando golpes para calentar.

-Espero que Mascara salga vencedor- Susurro el peli lila haciendo que su enorme amigo lo mirara sorprendido.

-Mu ¿Tu tomando partido? Eso no es buena señal- Al verse descubierto el rostro del carnero se encendió de vergüenza.

-Lo siento Aldebarán, creo que lo de Shaka me puso un poco nervioso- El grandulón elevo una ceja no muy convencido, pero no insistió.

-Ya me contaras después- Aldebarán se cruzo de brazos y miro la pelea con una gran sonrisa. Adoraba ver los entrenamientos. La pelea se veía bastante igual, ambos caballeros eran rápidos y sus movimientos daban golpes certeros. Milo sonrió con suficiencia, había pensado que esos días recluido en su templo lo habrían oxidado un poco, pero nada de eso. Los plateados no tardaron en hacer su aparición, Albiore iba encabezando al grupo seguido de cerca por Misty. Aioros vio al grupo y le hizo una señal a Shura con la cabeza.

-Mira quien llega, el grupo de los incomprendidos- Shura asomo la cabeza y sonrió.

-Joder, ese Misty nunca se despega de Albiore…me pregunto si tendrán algo-

-Si te refieres a si son homosexuales…si lo son- Shura y Aioros miraron incrédulos al santo de piscis.

-¿Y tu como sabes?-

-Solo entre ustedes se reconocen ¿Verdad Afro?- Se burlo Kanon golpeándole el hombro. Para su asombro nadie rio ante su comentario y Afrodita le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Recuerda que Afro tiene novia estúpido- Le regaño Saga meneando la cabeza. Kanon observo a sus amigos y se cruzo de brazos.

-Pero que pesados, solo fue una broma-

-¡He chicos! ¿Cómo va todo?- Todos saludaron al santo de Cefeo.

-Que tal Albiore, nada nuevo, aquí viendo como Milo y Mascara intercambian saludos… ¡Vamos chicos, mi abuela pelea mejor que eso!- Doko alentó a los que peleaban mientras bajaba de las gradas.

-Ese Milo si que esta bien recuperado…Shaina hizo un buen trabajo- Comento Babel mirando la pelea.

-Hm, debió ser un muy buen trabajo…como para pedirle casamiento- Dijo el caballero de lagarto al aire.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!- Todos los caballeros olvidaron la pelea y se quedaron completamente shockeados, incluso Mu quien sabía sobre el asunto.

-¡¿Quién te lo dijo?!- Misty parpadeo confundido viendo al santo de Aries.

-Lo dije en broma…- Ahora todas las miradas se dirigieron al carnero.

-¿Mu?- El carnero se dio cuenta de su error y se apresuró a defenderse.

-Yo no se nada, fue una simple pregunta, me sorprendió tanto como a ustedes…me la creí-

-No sabes mentir Mu- Le sonrió Albiore bonachon. Los caballeros se miraron unos a otros y sin más rodearon al santo de la primera casa dorada, haciéndole mil preguntas. Aldebarán le corto la salida por atrás y Mu le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-Traidor- El grandulón se encogió de hombros con rostro culpable.

-Lo siento Mu, sé que debería detenerlos, pero me pica la curiosidad-

-Sera mejor que sueltes la sopa si quieres conservar tus preciados cabellos-

-No se atreverían- Como respuesta Shura preparo su excalibur.

-Ya basta muchachos no sean tan hostiles- Doko se acercó al lemuriano y le puso una mano en el hombro –Por favor Mu, no hagas que estos animales reacción mal. Dinos por las buenas- Doko sonrió mostrando las patillas de gallo a los lados de sus ojos.

-Jamás lo creí de usted maestro Doko-

-Ay vamos Mu, somos humanos, la curiosidad es grande-

-No soy un chismoso-

-Ya afloja la lengua si no quieres quedarte calvo- Amenazo Kanon recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de su hermano.

-No diré nada-

-Tu silencio solo confirma mis sospechas- Todos los pares de ojos se posaron en Kanon.

-¿De que hablas?-

-Pues…por la mañana Milo estaba muy alterado y cuando le pregunte sobre Shaina debieron ver su reacción…-

-¿Quieres decir que algo pasó entre ellos?-

-Puede ser…- Señalo Kanon con una mano en el mentón.

-Ya basta Kanon, deja de ser tan intrigoso, no te metas en asuntos ajenos- Le regaño Saga y el gemelo menor se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces es verdad- Le siguió Aioros igual de sorprendido que todos.

-Joder ¿Milo y Shaina? Tíos, es el fin del mundo- Shura se golpeo la cabeza y los demás intercambiaron murmullos.

-¡Yo no he dicho nada!- Exclamo Mu ofuscado.

-No hace falta hombre, tu silencio habla por ti-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Milo y Mascara pararon la pelea al ver que se armaba un alboroto en las gradas. Los presentes se giraron a los recién llegados y como hombres que son, los manatazos no se hicieron esperar para palmear los hombros de Milo.

-¡He picaron te lo tenias bien escondido!-

-¡Enhorabuena!-

-¡Quien iba a pensarlo!-

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-¿Te dijo que si?-

-¡Joder! ¡Eres un cabronazo!- Milo se sobo la espalda después de resentir el montón de golpes y Mascara observo la escena como si todos estuvieran locos.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes idiotas?- Pregunto el cangrejo con los brazos cruzados. Ahora todos se dirigieron al dorado de cáncer.

-¿Qué se siente saber que serás quien entregue a la novia?- Mascara hizo una mueca de horror bastante cómica.

-¿Novia? ¿Entregar? ¿Pero que estupideces están diciendo?-

-Si hombre, a falta del padre, el hermano entrega a la novia- Fue entonces cuando Milo entendió todo el asunto y su mirada viajo con rapidez hasta el santo de Aries. Mu frunció el seño ofuscado.

-A mi no me mires, yo no dije nada-

-Chismoso hijo de…- Para su suerte momentánea, Mascara aun no se daba por enterado.

-¿De que diablos hablan todos ustedes? ¿Cuál novia? ¿Qué hermana? ¿Padre? ¿Pues quien se muere?-

-Dirás ¿Quién se casa?- Sonrió con suficiencia Argol de Perseo.

-Ay vamos Mascara deberías estar feliz por Shaina- Dijo Aioros como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Afrodita se acercó a Mascara, tenia el presentimiento de que algo iba a salir mal. Mascara observo un momento al dorado de sagitario mientras procesaba las palabras, dirigió su mirada a cada uno de sus compañeros y sus ojos pararon en los del dorado de escorpión. Milo le dedicaba una mirada desafiante y fue entonces cuando cayo en la cuenta "Milo y Shaina….La novia, el padre…entregar…se casa" sintió que la ira se acumulaba en su estomago, sus puños se apretaron hasta dejar blancos los nudillos, su rostro se puso tan rojo que parecía un volcán a punto de explotar y sus cejas se juntaron por encima de sus ojos.

-¡Hijo de la gran puta! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!-

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno, he aqui el cap :D espero poder subir el siguiente en esta semana wiii!

Saludos y muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo n,n sus hermosos reviws me ayudan a continuar estas historias TwT

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	8. Chapter 8

_El anime de Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Es obra del señor Masami Kurumada y colegas xD_

Estas historias están basadas en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

¡Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**=Justificaciones=**

-¡Hijo de la gran puta! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!- Mascara se abalanzo sobre Milo, el susodicho se preparo para defenderse, sabia que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano, pero a pesar de saber que se lo merecía, no se lo dejaría tan fácil. Para su continua suerte, el golpe nunca llego. Afrodita tomo a su amigo de los hombros forcejeando con dificultad -¡Suéltame pescado traidor!-

-Cálmate mascara, todavía no hemos escuchado su versión de la historia-

-¡Me importa una mierda!- Mascara parecía toro fuera de control, camino hacia Milo arrastrando a su amigo Afro, con intención de mandarlo al otro mundo en pedazos, pero sus amigos lo detuvieron sutilmente echándosele encima como jugadores de Rugby.

-¡Vete Milo! Nosotros lo detendremos- Le previno Aioros, pero Milo se quedo justo donde estaba. No iba a salir huyendo, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a Mascara y que mejor que ese momento. De cualquier forma intentaría mandarlo a la tumba.

-¡Joder Tío! ¿Qué eres sordo? ¡Lárgate de una vez¡-

-¡Quítense de encima imbéciles!-

-Mascara, cálmate o no te dejaremos ir-

-¡Los voy a mandar a todos al infierno hijos de…!-

-¿Pero que es todo este alboroto?- El patriarca como buen líder, apareció frente a los caballeros con el ceño fruncido. En el acto, todos los caballeros; a excepción de Mascara y Milo, se levantaron de la arena he inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto -¿Alguien puede explicarme que esta pasando aquí?-

-Mascara sabe lo de Milo y Shaina- Se apresuró a decir Mu. Shion agrando los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Y quien fue el idiota que se lo dijo?- Todas las miradas se posaron en Mu. El susodicho ni siquiera pestañeo y Shion rodo los ojos -Ya hablaremos luego- El patriarca con rostro serio se acercó a Mascara, quien se levantaba sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa de entrenamiento y echando maldiciones –Hijo, me parece que tenemos que hablar-

-¿Le parece?- Pregunto con sarcasmo mientras apuntaba al escorpión –Primero voy a matar a este hijo de perra y ya después podrá lanzarme su estúpido sermón-

-No me hables así muchacho- Le regaño el mayor con tono autoritario.

-Entonces no me trate como a un mocoso. Lo que hizo este cabronazo no se lo voy a perdonar nunca- Contesto con el rostro desencajado de furia y señalo a Milo con un dedo acusador –Y ya te puedes ir olvidando de esa estúpida boda, sobre mi cadáver te casaras con Shaina-

-Eso no será problema- Contesto Milo desafiante. Al canceriano se le desencajaron los ojos y estuvo apunto de golpearlo pero Shion lo detuvo.

-Mascara, este asunto es entre Milo y Shaina, no puedes intervenir-

-¿Qué no?- Mascara sintió que se le atoraban las palabras en la boca y gesticulo con las manos -¿Con que derecho viene a decirme eso? Ella es mi hermana, tengo mas derecho en decidir que usted-

-Pero vive bajos las reglas de las amazonas. Ni yo como patriarca y tampoco la princesa Athena como Diosa que es, podemos pasar por encima de eso, mucho menos tu- Mascara sentía que todas las protestas se le atoraban haciéndole un nudo en la garganta. En su cuello se resaltaban venas de la fuerza que estaba haciendo para no estallar y mandar a todos al otro mundo. Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta hacia la salida del coliseo -¿A dónde crees que vas?- Como respuesta Mascara levanto el brazo haciendo una señal obscena y salió del coliseo seguido de Afrodita.

-Entonces ¿De verdad Milo y Shaina van a casarse?- Misty pregunto al patriarca sin creer todo lo que había presenciado. Shion suspiro asintiendo con la cabeza y se giro a los caballeros.

-Me temo que así es-

-¿Pero porque? Creíamos que se odiaban- Todos echaron una mirada a Milo, quien solo se encogió de hombros y salió del coliseo rumbo a su templo.

-Les pido que no hagan un escandalo de esto muchachos. Los motivos que tengan son privados y no nos concierne, así que mejor sigan con lo suyo y esperemos el día de la boda- Sin mas Shion desapareció dejando a todos picados de la curiosidad.

**Recinto de las amazonas…**

-Quita esa cara Shaina-

-Ya deja de darme tantas órdenes Marín… nací con esta cara, no puedo cambiarla- La mujer de cabellos cobre rodo los ojos con fastidio y ayudo a su amiga acomodando la ropa en los cajones de la cómoda.

-Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras para pensarlo…pero no creo que sea lo mejor para ti-

-La verdad, yo tampoco lo creo…pero tu sabes perfectamente que no puedo matarlo, aunque sea la mas fuerte entre los plateados no puedo medirme con la fuerza de un dorado…y no tengo intenciones de morir- Shaina se dejo caer en la cama y se recostó. Marín la observo apoyada en los cajones.

-Puedes hablar con el patriarca- Shaina sonrió con burla.

-Seguro… ni siquiera el mismísimo Zeus puede derrumbar años de dinastías, leyes, costumbres…-

-Tu si que sabes como ser optimista- Le interrumpió el águila.

-Soy realista- Marín negó con la cabeza y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando los gritos de June llamaron la atención de ambas amazonas.

-¡No puedes pasar!-

-¡¿Quieres ver que si puedo?!- Shaina sintió que su cuerpo temblaba al escuchar esa voz.

-Es Ángelo- Marín parpadeo desconcertada.

-¿Mascara? ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?-

-¡No puedes! ¡Me importa un bledo que seas un dorado! ¡Te voy a arrancar la piel a latigazos si no te largas por donde viniste!- Al igual que Shaina y Marín, June se encargaba de mantener el orden en el recinto de las amazonas y coordinar los entrenamientos, por lo tanto la mayoría de las amazonas que se encontraban en el recinto se acercaron curiosas. Marín se apresuró a salir seguida de Shaina, antes de que Mascara decidiera hacerle tragar el látigo a la pobre June.

-¿Pero que pasa aquí?- June se giro molesta apuntando hacia Mascara, que ya estaba por pasar la entrada del recinto.

-¡Alto ahí Mascara!- El susodicho detuvo su pie en el aire. Marín se puso frente al caballero y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Dónde esta Shaina?-

-Aquí estoy- Respondió la susodicha, Mascara estuvo a punto de dirigirse a ella pero Marín lo detuvo con una mano.

-No puedes pasar- El dorado frunció el ceño y contrajo los músculos de su cara.

-Si ella no sale, yo voy a entrar- La rubia del látigo se adelanto furiosa.

-¡Pues yo no….!- June fue interrumpida por la amazona de la cobra.

-Cállate June…no es necesario armar tanto alboroto, solo tenias que pedirlo- Sin decir mas, salió del recinto seguida de su hermano. Marín los observo hasta que se perdieron de vista y se volvió a las amazonas.

-Bueno, bueno el show ya término regresen a sus labores- Las jóvenes se dispersaron con protestas por no saber mas sobre el asunto.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Pregunto June con la mano en la cadera. Marín suspiro y le indico que la acompañara.

-Sera mejor que aprendas a controlar tu carácter June, no puedes medirte con un dorado y las cosas no siempre se arreglan a latigazos- June hizo un puchero de reproche y la siguió al interior de la cabaña.

**Templo de Cáncer…**

-¡Shaina!- Mascara la llamo mientras entraban al interior del templo de cáncer. La amazona caminaba frente a el sin intenciones de detenerse -¡Shaina! ¡Te estoy hablando, maldita sea mujer!- La joven se paro de golpe y se giro a su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres Ángelo? ¿Y porque me gritas tanto? ¡Te agradecería que no volvieras a armarme una escena frente a las aprendices!-

-¿Vas a casarte con Milo?- Eso tomo por sorpresa a la amazona, que sintió que el mundo se movía a sus pies. Haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para no caerse por la baja de presión, se enfrento a la única persona que no tenía deseos de enfrentar.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- Mascara sintió una puñalada en el corazón, pero mantuvo su semblante serio.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Es mi vida, yo sabré con quien compartirla-

-Él no te gusta- Afirmo el. Shaina hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

-¿Tu que sabes?- Mascara frunció el ceño y alargo una mano hacia la joven, pero ella retrocedió.

-¿Te das cuenta de la incoherencia del asunto? ¿Que puede ofrecerte ese patán? Ah estado con más mujeres de las que puedas conocer en tu vida, ni siquiera recuerda el nombre de alguna de ellas ¿Y pretendes que me trague el cuento de que sientes algo por ese imbécil? Debes estar chiflada- Dijo esto ultimo con sorna. Shaina rechino los dientes con chispas en los ojos, lo ultimo que esperaba era las burlas de su hermano para terminar ese horrible día.

-Tu no eres mejor persona que el hermanito- Contesto despectivamente recibiendo una mirada de reproche.

-No me estoy comparando, pero por lo mismo sé que no estarías dispuesta a casarte con el…amenos que hubiera algo de por medio. Y se muy bien que no lo amas-

-Hablas como si me conocieras-

-Soy tu hermano Shaina te conozco-

-Tu nos abandonaste ¿O que? ¿Vas a decirme que ya lo olvidaste?- El rostro de Mascara se ensombreció y Shaina se dio cuenta de que había tocado un tema delicado.

-Sabes perfectamente que no tenía opción…regrese pero ustedes ya no estaban- La cobra sabia que estaba haciéndole daño al recordarle el pasado y eso le dolía a ella misma. Pero no quería que Mascara supiera la verdad detrás de la dichosa boda.

-No intentaste buscarme-

-¿Como…?- El rostro de Mascara paso por diferentes expresiones desde ira hasta decepción. Apretó los manos hasta sentir que los nudillos se le ponían blancos –Te busque en cada maldito rincón del planeta, jure que si te encontraba dejaría de ser caballero y me encargaría de cuidar de ti con mi propia vida, si hubiera sabido que el desgraciado de mi maestro te había entregado a las amazonas para convertirte en una y alejarte de mi, jamás habrías conocido a ese hijo de…-

-Ya cállate Ángelo- Le interrumpió la amazona –Las cosas son como son y no hay vuelta de hoja- Mascara la amenazo con el dedo, mas furioso que un titán siendo derrocado por su hijo.

-No vas a casarte con el, te prohíbo que te acerques a ese imbécil ¿Entendiste?-

-Tú no eres mi dueño y no vas a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer-

-Piccola…-

-¡No me llames así! ¡Y no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra si no es para felicitarme! ¡Idiota!- Sin decir más Shaina salió del templo con los ojos empañados, dejando a un furioso y deprimido Mascara. Afrodita que había estado oculto tras una columna, estaba apunto de salir para hablar con su amigo, pero decidió que era mejor darle su espacio. Sin pensarlo mucho bajo las escaleras en dirección hacia Aries, tenia que hacer que Mu hablara por las buenas… o por las malas.

**A las afueras del recinto de las amazonas…**

Shaina camino con paso rápido secándose las lagrimas antes de que salieran de sus ojos, como no veía hacia el frente no se dio cuenta que alguien se apreció en su camino hasta que choco contra el.

-Fíjate por donde vas idio…- Se interrumpió cuando subió la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos amatistas –Lo siento gran patriarca…pero debería tener mas cuidado donde se aparece- Shion no se ofendió, al contrario, inclino un poco la cabeza a manera de disculpa.

-Mi error- Y volvió a erguirse -¿Por qué lloras Shaina?- La amazona desvió la mirada enfadada.

-No estaba llorando- Shion suspiro con tristeza.

-Shaina, si no quieres casarte con Milo ¿Por qué aceptaste su propuesta?- La amazona abrió mucho los ojos y lo miro sorprendida, pero pronto frunció el ceño enfada.

-¿Acaso todo el santuario lo sabe?- La expresión en el rostro de Shion se lo confirmo incluso antes de que él lo dijera.

-Me temo que si-

-…- Por alguna razón Shaina sabía que tarde o temprano seria comidilla del santuario…pero era demasiado pronto.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta-

-¿Por qué le interesa tanto?-

-Porque si vas a seguir una regla que a mi parecer no tiene fundamento, creo que deberías hacerlo siguiendo a tu corazón-

-Eso es bastante contradictorio- El patriarca se rasco la cabeza avergonzado.

-Lo se…-

-Ya lo intente una vez y no me funciono, así que no tengo nada que perder-

-Shaina…-

-Le agradezco su preocupación, pero estoy cansada de esconderme detrás de una mascara, aunque sea un caballero de plata soy una mujer y estoy orgullosa de serlo. Si casarme con Milo es mi pase a la libertad de ser quien soy, entonces no veo el problema del asunto. Así no tendré que preocuparme de que otro idiota vea mi rostro-

-¿Aun si eso te priva de encontrar a uno que te ame y que puedas amar?-

-No estoy echa para el amor señor, así que como dije…no tengo nada que perder-

-Ser violada no es un pase a la libertad Shaina- Dijo finalmente el peli verde con la esperanza de hacer reaccionar a la amazona, pero no estaba preparado para la reacción que vendría. El labio inferior de Shaina tembló y su rostro se encendió de ira y vergüenza.

-Si tanto le preocupaba, no debió enviarme en primer lugar-

-No sabia que esto podría pasar- Trato de defenderse.

-Claro que lo sabia, de lo contrario no estaría aquí hablando con migo y sintiéndose culpable por dentro- La amazona siguió su camino dejando a Shion sintiéndose como un gusano. Ella tenía razón y ahora podría compararse con Milo, buscando escusas para calmar su conciencia, a expensas de saber de lo que el caballero de escorpio era capaz de hacer…pero jamás pensó que llegaría hasta tal punto de forzar a una mujer. Solo restaba esperar que el siguiente paso mejorara la situación y no la empeoraran más.

Continuar...

* * *

Hola hola!

Buenos como pueden ver esto se torna mas interesante jejeje ;)

Si tienen dudas en cuanto a lo de Shaina y Mascara, tendrán que leer "Secretos" ahí se explica el asunto n,n o si se quieren saltar la lectura me pueden enviar un reviw y con gusto se los contestare xD

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	9. Chapter 9

_El anime de Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Es obra del señor Masami Kurumada y colegas xD_

Estas historias están basadas en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

¡Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**=Empezando con el pie izquierdo=**

El castrante sonido del aparato sobre la mesita estaba a punto de destrozarle los nervios. Shaina intento ignorarlo como había hecho las anteriores veinticuatro veces que había sonado desde hacia media hora. Trato de concentrarse en su tejido, pero el ruido que provocaba el aparato vibrando contra el mueble, no se lo permitía. De pronto noto algo extraño en su tejido, había un punto suelto. Tomo ambas agujas con una mano y contó punto por punto.

-Mierda…- Seis hileras antes se había saltado un punto, ahora tenia que deshacer su trabajo y volver a comenzar. Para colmo el celular volvió a sonar y la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una molesta Marín.

-¡Con mil demonios Shaina! ¿Si no vas a contestar podrías al menos apagar el condenado teléfono?- La de cabellos rojizos se acercó al mueble y levanto el celular. En la pantalla se podía ver la imagen de Milo y en su numero de contacto decía "Gusano" –Es Milo-

-Ya sé que es Milo- Shaina siguió trabajando en su tejido sin darle importancia.

-Shaina. Si vas a casarte con ese infeliz, al menos deberías hablar con el al respecto-

-Aunque nos casemos no veo necesario tener que verlo a diario o siquiera dirigirle la palabra, yo seguiré con mi trabajo en el recinto y el, en su templo, lo mas lejos posible de mi- Marín parpadeo varias veces y frunció el ceño.

-Creo que estas entendiendo mal Shaina, después de la boda tú tendrás que mudarte al templo de Escorpión, ya no podrás quedarte en el recinto- La amazona de la cobra se paralizo. Las palabras de Marín resonaron en su cabeza "Mudarte al templo de escorpión" "No podrás quedarte en el recinto" Se volvió a su amiga bastante ofuscada.

-¿De que estas hablando? Mi trabajo es aquí en el recinto, no puedo encerrarme en su templo y dedicarme a hacer….hacer... ¡Hacer nada por Zeus! ¡Tengo aprendices! ¡No soy una maldita ama de casa!- Marín reprimió una risa, jamás había visto a Shaina tan asustada. Gesticulaba con las manos y ya había hecho nudos su tejido.

-Cálmate Shaina…no es lo que tu piensas- La mujer de cabellos verdes le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡No juegues con migo Marín! Habla claro-

-Vas a vivir con Milo, porque vas a ser su esposa, pero tu trabajo será el mismo de siempre. Tendrás a tus aprendices y seguirás entrenando. Pero tu casa es donde este tu marido. En pocas palabras todas tus cosas se mudaran contigo al octavo templo y pasaras las noches con tu señor- Dijo lo ultimo sin poder evitar sonreír, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de su amiga.

-¡Esa es una broma de muy mal gusto Marín!- La amazona del águila encogió los hombros sin dejar de sonreír –Esto es muy injusto…además ¿Tu porque no vives con Aioria?-

-Porque Aioria y yo no estamos casados- Shaina sintió que la tierra se abría a sus pies y estaba a punto de caer en el fondo de un abismo. No podía vivir con ese idiota, eso no estaba en sus planes. Estar tan cerca de él era como entregarse como carnada a un tiburón. Marín hizo una mueca –Shaina no te entiendo, de verdad que no ¿Segura que vas a seguir con esto?- Esa pregunta hizo que la amazona de la cobra recuperara la compostura y volviera a su habitual actitud indiferente.

-Por supuesto que si, eso no cambia nada. Yo seguiré con lo mio y el con lo suyo. Además no pienso amar a ese hombre y como no quiero morir en un estúpido combate, prefiero casarme y terminar de una vez por todas con esta ridiculez de ocultar nuestros rostros y amar o matar al primer idiota que tiene la desgracia de vernos… ya pase una vez por eso y no quiero volver a ser el hazme reír del recinto- Marín sonrió apenas, en cierto modo entendía a su amiga, pues había sido un golpe duro ser rechazada por Seiya y blanco de burlas entre sus compañeras de la tribu. Shaina estaba intentando hacerse la fuerte, pero la conocía demasiado bien para saber que estaba entre la espada y la pared, toda esa situación parecía más un consuelo para su orgullo herido por el rechazo, que una imposición. Pero no diría nada y tampoco se metería en el asunto, esa era una lección que Shaina debía aprender por su cuenta. Solo en caso de ser muy necesario la ayudaría…pero solo en caso de ser muy necesario.

-Bien, como quieras- El teléfono volvió a sonar –Pero será mejor que contestes, si no quieres tenerlo en la entrada del recinto haciendo un escandalo- Shaina sonrió al imaginar a Milo haciendo el ridículo gritando a las afueras del recinto, pero lo pensó mejor al recordar el incidente con Mascara y no quería que sus aprendices presenciaran otro escandalo. Su reputación de por si ya estaba bastante pisoteada como para tener que aguantar escándalos de ese patán. Sin meditarlo más contesto el celular justo cuando Marín cerraba la puerta al salir.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número escorpión?-

_-¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Y porque rayos no estas en mi templo? ¿Dónde estas?-_

-Porque no se me da la gana y sabes bien donde estoy…y no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada-

_-Te lo advierto Shaina mas te vale que…-_ Shaina hizo un ademan con la mano.

-No me vengas con tus amenazas, tienes tanto derecho a exigirme como cualquier otro insecto del planeta-

_-Eres mi mujer y tengo…-_ La carcajada de Shaina lo interrumpió _-¿Te burlas de mi? Ya veremos que tan gracioso te parece cuando te saque yo mismo del recinto- _Shaina se interrumpió de golpe y sus ojos se dilataron.

-No te atreverías-

_-Podemos probar-_

-¿Que quieres?-

_-…- _El silencio de Milo hizo enfurecer más a la amazona.

-¿Solo llamas para fastidiarme? Eres un... Pues déjame dejarte algo en claro, yo no soy propiedad de nadie y no soy tu mujer, aun no estamos casados. Así que vete haciendo a la idea de que a mi no vas a darme ordenes- Corto la llamada antes de darle oportunidad al dorado de contestar. Con rabia lanzo el aparato al otro lado de la habitación, que al rebotar en la pared y chocar contra el piso se hizo pedazos. En el momento Shaina se arrepintió, ahora tendría que comprar otro celular.

**Templo de escorpión…**

Milo se quedo mirando el celular. Shaina había cortado la llamada antes de que el pudiera reaccionar siquiera… ¿Para que le había marcado? ¿Qué diablos le importaba donde estuviera ella? Arrojo el celular detrás de él y se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama. Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo completamente loco. Ese día era el peor de toda su existencia. Primero Shion lo amenaza con hacerlo azotar y lo juzga como el peor violador y gañan del mundo. Mu como chismosa de barrio lo ventanea frente a sus compañeros y Mascara intenta mandarlo de nuevo al inframundo por intentar enmendar su error… ¿Su error? ¿Cuál error? ¿A quien intentaba engañar? Todo eso no era más que para calmar su maldita conciencia… ¿O acaso tenía otros motivos?...frunció el ceño molesto, comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza. Se restregó la cara intentando calmarse. Había estado pensando en hablar con Shaina sobre todo ese asunto de la boda, pero al llegar ella no estaba y sus cosas tampoco. No supo en que momento hizo un destrozo en su habitación buscando algún indicio de que ella regresaría y cuando sus dedos volaron a su teléfono para marcar sabrá Zeus cuantas veces a esa mujer, tenía una lucha consigo mismo por rebajarse a sentir que ella le pertenecía y debía saber todo concerniente a ella.

-Estoy haciendo el papel de tonto- Se golpeo la frente por permitir que esa amazona precisamente fuera la culpable de que su vida se viniera abajo.

-¿Milo?- Los parpados del escorpión temblaron antes de cerrarse y sentir que su cabeza estaba apunto de estar.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba-

-¡Eh Milo! Tenemos que hablar- Kanon entro a su habitación tomando asiento en el sillón de la habitación.

-Tienes que aprender modales con urgencia Kanon y no estoy de humor, vete-

-¿Cómo es eso de que te vas a casar con Shaina? ¿Tu? ¿El caballero más mujeriego del Santuario? Por Athena Milo, pero si eres mas mujeriego que yo… ¿Qué le hiciste?- Milo se incorporo de golpe y perforo al ex marina con la mirada.

-¿Me estas acusando de algo?- Kanon sonrió pícaro.

-Vamos Milo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Te acostaste con ella?-

-Lárgate de mi templo-

-Así que la hiciste tuya ¿Querías tener el privilegio de ser el primero, eh picaronsin?- Se burlo descaradamente el santo de géminis, pero sus risas fueron sofocadas por un dolorcillo punzante en su pie -¡Tranquilo hombre! Solo era una broma, no tenias que atacarme- Milo siguió apuntándolo con su aguja escarlata.

-De verdad Kanon, no pruebes tu suerte- El susodicho se levanto y brinco en un solo pie hasta la salida del cuarto.

-¿Qué dirá Mascara cuando se entere del motivo de tu boda?- Una aguja perforo el lóbulo de su oreja -¡POR ZEUS MILO! ¡ERA UNA BROMA!- Salió como bólido del octavo templo antes de que le hicieran mas orificios. Milo se dejo caer de nuevo en la colcha y después de un rato se quedo profundamente dormido.

**Templo de Aries…**

-De acuerdo Mu, empecemos de nuevo, dado el caso que tratar de torturarte para hacerte hablar seria como torturar una papa, entonces no me dejas mas opción- El santo de piscis sostuvo la jaula a la altura de su rostro sin quitarle los ojos de encima al lemuriano.

-Afrodita, piensa bien lo que estas haciendo…- El aludido no cambio su expresión.

-Empieza a hablar si no quieres que Biki sufra un accidente, a tu cuidado- Mu paso saliva y sintió que le raspaba la garganta. Dirigió una rápida mirada a la jaula, los pequeños ojitos de Biki, el pájaro, mascota y mejor amigo del caballero más cercano a los dioses, ningún otro que Shaka de Virgo; lo miraban inocente, sin saber que estaba a merced del caballero más hermoso de la orden dorada. Y todo por un descuido suyo. Si algo le pasaba a ese pequeño animal, decir que Shaka le haría el tesoro del cielo, era poco ¿Por qué justamente hoy tenia que dejar a Biki en su jaula? Debió dejarlo salir como siempre, estaba mas seguro revoloteando fuera, que dentro de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Afrodita?-

-No perdamos el tiempo con preguntas tontas Mu, sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí, habla de una vez- Decía mientras zangoloteaba la jaula, alterando a su pequeño ocupante, que empezó a emitir sonidos extraños.

-Basta Afrodita, vas a lastimarlo-

-Hare más que eso si sigues evadiendo la conversación- La mirada de reproche que Mu le lanzo, hizo que Afrodita sonriera con descaro.

-Esto es bajo incluso para ti-

-Si bueno, estando con Mascara se aprenden cosas- Admitió como si fuera algo normal.

-¿Por qué es tan importante saber cual es el motivo de la boda? Se van a casar, no hay nada de por medio-

-Ambos sabemos que eso es mentira. Esta por demás decir que Milo preferiría pelear contra todo el inframundo solo, antes que atarse a cualquier mujer-

-No se cuales sean sus motivos Afrodita, son asuntos personales que no nos conciernen- Afrodita suspiro con desilusión.

-Creo que Biki tiene ganas de hacer un viaje por el inodoro-

-¿Por qué te ensañas con el pájaro? Él no tiene la culpa-

-No, pero por desgracia será victima de las circunstancias- Llevó la jaula hasta el cuarto de baño y Mu lo siguió de cerca.

-Afrodita por favor, no me obligues a pelear contigo- Sabia que eso no era posible mientras el otro tuviera la jaula en sus manos, tratar de quitársela solo haría que el pájaro saliera lastimado. Sin darle tiempo pensar, Afrodita abrió la jaula y con una mano tomo al pájaro con mas fuerza de necesaria, haciendo que casi se le saltaran los ojos al ovíparo y emitiera un silbido de protesta. Mu sintió que los colores abandonaban su rostro cuando el caballero de piscis acerco al pequeño animal a la taza del WC -¡Esta bien!- Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujo en rostro de Afrodita y alejo al pájaro de la taza.

-¿Y bien?-

-Primero suelta al pájaro- Afrodita rio con ganas.

-¿Me crees estúpido? Habla ya o dile adiós a Biki- Mu se sintió mal per ser parte de todo ese enredo de intrigas y problemas. Suspiro pesadamente y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana del baño.

-Milo abuso de Shaina la última noche que estuvo en su templo y al darse cuenta de que era virgen, se sintió obligado a desposarla para calmar algo de su remordimiento- Vio de reojo la reacción del caballero de piscis. Justo como esperaba, el dorado estaba en sock. Mu frunció los puntitos de la frente ofuscado –Sera mejor que mantengas esto en secreto si aun quieres que la paz siga en el santuario… sabes bien a que me refiero- Como respuesta, la mano que tenia prisionero al ave se abrió y Biki voló hasta el hombro del ariano. Sin decir más, Afrodita salió del templo de Aries en camino al suyo. Sabia perfectamente a que se refería Mu…si Mascara llegaba a enterarse de lo sucedido, estallaría el mismísimo infierno en el santuario de Athena. El caballero de Aries salió momentos después por donde había ido Afrodita -Vamos Biki, creo que es hora de que regreses al templo de Virgo, ya has tenido bastante estrés por hoy…y yo también-

….

Solo habían pasado tres días y en todo el santuario no había tema de conversación donde no se hablara sobre la boda y la situación entre los "novios". Milo había reducido sus actividades a: entrenamiento en el coliseo, rondas de vigilancia y templo de escorpión. Camus que ya había regresado de Siberia, era otro tema de conversación en todo el lugar he incluso a las afueras, en el pueblo de Rodorio. Milo había querido hablar con su amigo del problema que sea había ocasionado con la amazona de cobra, pero al enterarse de que su mejor amigo se había casado y no le había dicho absolutamente nada al respecto, le había herido el orgullo mas de lo que ya estaba. Shaina por su parte, dedicaba su tiempo a entrenar a las aprendices y no ponía un solo pie fuera del recinto a menos de que estuviera completamente segura de que Milo estuviera recluido en su templo. Así pues, con los recientes acontecimientos, en todo el santuario apenas se podía dar un respiro con el ambiente tan tenso que le rodeaba.

Pero a pesar de rotundo enfado, Milo no podía esperar a que su resentimiento diera paso al perdón para poder hablar con su mejor amigo, así que sin más, se decidió por hablar con Camus del tema y hacerle saber que seria su padrino de bodas. Por supuesto que Camus no lo tomo bien en primera instancia, mucho menos teniendo sus propios problemas que atender, intento entender la situación, pero era bastante difícil tratar de asimilar el hecho de que Shaina, la mujer mas tozuda y salvaje del santuario, hubiera aceptado casarse con el hombre mas mujeriego e irresponsable del santuario. Eran tan opuestos….bueno según las leyes, los opuestos se atrae…pero eso era algo completamente diferente ellos no podían estar juntos, simplemente era inconcebible. Claro que al saber el motivo del porque tanto alboroto, Camus estuvo a punto de moler a golpes a su amigo de casi toda la vida. Le sermoneo una y otra vez de lo estúpido, idiota e irresponsable que había sido. Aguanto media hora de reproches hasta que Camus accedió a ser su padrino, con la condición de que tratara a Shaina con el respeto que merecía y no como una mujer más en el mundo.

**Recinto de las amazonas….**

-¿Y de que color serán sus vestidos?- Hilda tomo varias muestras de tela, en las cuales figuraban un morado oscuro, tinto, rosa palo y un verde olivo –En lo personal me gusta el morado.

-Yo había opinado que el verde- June señalo la muestra del color y se hecho el cabello hacia atrás –Creo que el verde me queda bien- Marín observo de reojo a Shaina. La amazona de la cobra ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que decían las otras chicas. La boda estaba a menos de una semana de celebrarse y desde aquel día en que Shaina abandono el templo de escorpión, no se habían vuelto a ver ninguno de los dos. Shaina se pasaba todo el tiempo entrenando o encerrada en la cabaña haciendo manualidades, ocupando completamente su tiempo, no había salido del recinto a no ser que fuera completamente necesario y Mascara de la Muerte tampoco le dirigía la palabra. Era demasiada presión. El único bálsamo para todo ese asunto, era la reciente esposa de Camus y el tiempo que dedicaban a ella para hacerla encajar en la nueva sociedad. June estaba emocionada porque seria dama de honor y ayudaba a Hilda haciendo los preparativos para la novia, cosa que Shaina no tomaba en cuenta, actuaba como si nada de eso fuera para ella.

-Shaina ¿Podrías probarte el vestido? Ay que ver si necesita algún arreglo-

-No es necesario- Contesto secamente sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo.

-Vamos Shaina, solo quiero ver como te queda- Hilda insistió pese a las advertencias de Marín. Como respuesta Shaina se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia la salida.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- June le tapo la salida y la cobra se giro molesta hacia la amazona de águila -¡Marín! dile que se quite si no quieres que le parta la mascara por la mitad- La negativa de su amiga hizo que Shaina se enfadara mas -No voy a ponerme esa porquería ¿Entienden? El único lugar y momento en el que tenga que usar eso, será cuando termine con toda esta farsa, ya es bastante tener que saber que viviré en la misma casa con ese mal nacido- Hilda abrazo el vestido incomoda y Marín rodo los ojos con paciencia.

-Me queda bastante claro que no quieres saber nada al respecto, aunque no entiendo porque te quejas tanto, si ya te dije que en cualquier momento podemos anular esta "farsa" como tu la llamas- June e Hilda miraron a Shaina esperando una respuesta. La amazona seguía fulminando a Marín con los ojos, después de unos minutos tensos, bufo con fastidio y estiro los brazos hacia arriba para que le midieran el vestido. Un brillo de alegría ilumino los ojos de la princesa y June le ayudo a desabotonar el vestido para pasárselo por los brazos. Marín soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y ayudo a las chicas para hacer los arreglos del ajuar.

-¿Hola?- La puerta se abrió detrás de June y una joven de cabellos platinados entro con una canasta colgada del brazo y cerro la puerta al pasar.

-Hola Lena, que bueno que llegas, justo estamos arreglando el vestido de Shaina y necesitábamos lo que te encargue- La chica deposito la canasta sobre la mesa y saco una caja con perlas de diferentes tamaños.

-No sabia que tamaño comprar, así que compre de todos los que tenían-

-Creo que usaremos de todos los tamaños- Sonrió Hilda satisfecha y con una aguja e hilo en mano empezó a bordar las perlitas en la falda del vestido. Marín le ayudo mientras June y Helena bordaban flores en el velo y Shaina se cruzaba de brazos con cara de fastidio.

-¿Necesitan que tenga puesto el vestido para hacer eso?-

-Si- Contesto una muy sonriente Hilda. La verdad no lo necesitaban, pero sabían que la amazona de la cobra muy, muy, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón ansiaba lucir ese vestido.

**Coliseo de entrenamiento…**

-Creo que estas siendo muy duro con Shaina-

-Me importa poco lo que creas pescado, ella tendrá que lidiar con sus decisiones. No quiere que yo sea parte de su vida, pues bien, en lo que a mi concierne no tengo porque preocuparme por lo que pase de aquí en adelante- Ignoro el sonido que hizo Afrodita en desacuerdo con sus palabras. El caballero de piscis sabia los motivos del porque Shaina había alejado a Mascara de todo ese asunto, pero no podía ser el quien se lo dijera, ese asunto era entre familia, asi que solo le quedaba esperar a que su amigo dejara su actitud de niño ofendido y terminara de una vez con esa reciente enemistad.

-Eres un imbécil Mascara-

-Gracias- El dorado de piscis rodó los ojos con fastidio y se paro frente a su amigo con expresión seria.

-Deja de hacerte el indiferente, se muy bien que por dentro te carcome el remordimiento- Mascara detuvo sus ejercicios de lagartijas y se paro para enfrentar a su amigo.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer y yo jamás tengo remordimientos- Sacudió sus brazos y trono su cuello -No tengo nada de que avergonzarme, hice lo que tenia que hacer, hable con ella ¿Y cual fue mi respuesta? Una patada en el culo ¿Pues sabes que?- Camino hacia una columna caida y levanto su toalla, se la paso por el cuello y seco el sudor de su frente -Por mi puede casarse con el mismísimo Hades en persona, me importa un carajo- Sin decir mas recogió su botella de agua y camino hacia la salida del coliseo. Afrodita negó con la cabeza y siguió el mismo camino que Mascara.

**Mientras al otro lado del coliseo….**

-Estoy perdido Camus, cada día pienso que me estoy dirigiendo a la horca-

-Exageras demasiado- Milo dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás recargado en las gradas mientras Camus calentaba estirando los brazos y las piernas.

-Hablas como si tu matrimonio fuera de maravilla-

-Tal vez no sea lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida, pero me estoy haciendo a la idea...aunque no me voy quejando como tu. Aun no te has casado y ya estas llorando como si te estuvieran obligando a hacer algo que no quieres. Tu fuiste quien tomo la decisión ¿Por qué no cancelas todo esto y ya?- El silencio de Milo lo desconcertó. Su amigo estaba en las gradas con la mirada perdida en el cielo -¿Sientes algo por ella?-

-No creo que se le pueda llamar sentimiento- Camus elevo una ceja.

-¿Entonces como le llamas tú?- Milo frunció el ceño, se sentía molesto, nervioso y ansioso.

-No lo se…-

-¿Por qué no dejas que tenga la oportunidad de encontrar a otro hombre? Nadie te esta pidiendo que te "sacrifiques"- Milo permaneció en silencio durante unos momentos y se incorporo apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas.

-¿Me preguntas por qué? No tengo la menor idea Camus, no se porque diablos estoy haciendo todo esto… pero de algo si estoy seguro- Camus dejo de hacer su calentamiento y observo a su amigo con expresión curiosa.

-¿De que?- Milo levanto el rostro, su semblante era serio y sus ojos parecieron adquirir un tono azul demasiado oscuro.

-No quiero que haya otro hombre en su vida-

Continuara….

* * *

Bueno he aquí el capitulo n,n ya estamos a mas de la mitad de la historia, los siguientes capitulos explicaran lo que se dijo en el prologo y muy pronto tendremos el desenlace de este Fic!

Lo referente a Hilda y Camus esta en la historia de "Princesa de Hielo" y lo concerniente a Helena esta en "Secretos"

En cuanto a Biki, es el pequeño pajarin-mascota-amigo de Shaka el santo de Virgo en los cómics de SD de Saint Seiya, así que les puedo asegurar que no es una invención mía :B

Sin mas por el momento me despido y quedo a sus ordenes n,n

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	10. Chapter 10

_El anime de Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Es obra del señor Masami Kurumada y colegas xD_

Estas historias están basadas en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

¡Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**=Reconciliaciones=**

La brisa marina refrescaba su rostro del calor aquella tarde de verano, el sol descendía, anunciando que pronto llegaría la noche. Sus cabellos se mecieron con el viento en un vals constante. La confusión de sus ojos solo reflejaba que las decisiones tomadas estaban haciendo un torbellino de su vida. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, solo faltaban dos días para la boda, y aun no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Hilda se había encargo de los preparativos durante su estadía y después de la noche en que se había celebrado aquella fiesta, en la que Hilda había hecho el papel de bailarina cantora causando risas y peleas entre Camus, Shion y Odín, parecía que la relación ente Camus y la princesa iba viendo en popa. Ahora la princesa había regresado a su tierra en compañía del santo dorado de acuario, dejándola con un montón de cosas por terminar. Gracias a Athena que Marín se hacia cargo de ello, puesto que ella no quería saber nada al respecto de la boda. Lo ansiaba y lo aborrecía al mismo tiempo, ese momento en que sus vidas se ataran para no volver a separarse… ¿Por qué había aceptado?...

-Parece que me estas evitando- Shaina respingo al darse vuelta y ver al dueño de aquella voz. Milo de escorpión caminaba hacia ella con una media sonrisa en su rostro -¿Puedo acompañarte?- Ante la pregunta, Shaina volvió a su actitud hostil y se giro de nuevo hacia el mar rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos.

-No- Respondió secamente. Para su sorpresa, el caballero tomo asiento al lado del ello con las piernas cruzadas ignorando completamente su negativa. Milo estilo los brazos hacia atrás para recargarse y levanto la vista al cielo para observar el espectáculo que ofrecía el sol al atardecer, como si sus llamas fueran siendo apagadas por el inmenso mar.

-Creo que el atardecer es el momento mas hermoso del día ¿No te parece?-

-¿Has venido para hablar del atardecer?- Pasaron algunos segundos tan eternos que Shaina creyó que enloquecería.

-No- La respuesta quedo al aire. Shaina sintió frio, a pesar de que el clima era caluroso.

-¿Qué quieres escorpión?- Milo se paso una mano por los cabellos y masajeo su cuello.

-Shaina…creo que ya hice el daño suficiente y te pedí disculpas innumerables veces por lo que paso. De verdad lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada más para remediar lo que hice- La amazona suspiro con fastidio, pero Milo no lo percibió –No voy a obligarte a que te cases con migo- Eso tomo por sorpresa a la chica, que sintió como un escalofrió recorría toda su columna vertebral, haciendo temblar su cuerpo levemente.

-¿De que hablas?- Milo parpadeo confundido.

-Bueno yo…- Shaina no le permitió contestar, se paro en el acto con los puños apretados y los ojos brillosos.

-¿Tu que? ¿No te basta con tomarme por la fuerza? ¿Quieres humillarme públicamente? ¡¿Dime que diablos te he hecho yo para que me hagas esto?!- La punzada de la culpabilidad volvió a tirar del caballero dorado. Su jugada le estaba saliendo mal, lo único que quería era que ella aceptara de buena gana ese matrimonio para calmar un poco del remordimiento que lo taladraba día y noche desde aquel incidente, pero al parecer solo estaba empeorando las cosas.

-Shaina yo no quise decir eso-

-¿No? ¿Entonces que? ¿Te diviertes burlándote de mi?...Creo que ya he sido tu juguete bastante tiempo- Estaba dispuesta a marcharse y darle fin a todo eso, pero Milo la asió del brazo cuando paso por su lado.

-Shaina espera-

-¡Suéltame!- El dorado frunció el ceño.

-No hasta que me escuches-

-No quiero escucharte, fuiste tu quien sin mas decidió que nos casaríamos y ahora tienes el descaro de dejarme plantada antes de la boda ¡Vete al Diablo Milo de Escorpión! ¡No me casaría contigo aunque mi vida dependiera de ello!-

-No tienes opción- La mujer sonrió con sorna-

-¿De verdad? Déjame recordarte que no eres el único hombre en la tierra- Esa respuesta hizo que el caballero se pusiera furioso ¡Eso jamás! antes preferiría verla encerrada en una torre que verla con otro hombre.

-¡Con Mil Demonios Mujer, vas a casarte con migo aunque tenga que cargarte yo mismo hasta el altar!- Los ojos de Shaina echaron chispas, al igual que él también estaba furiosa.

-¡Pues Yo No…!- Su reproche fue sofocado por los labios del dorado. Los ojos de Shaina se abrieron por completo y sus puños se estrellaron contra el duro pecho del caballero, su beso era rudo y le hacia daño. Intento con todas sus fuerzas separarse de él, pero parecía que Milo absorbía sus energías con aquel ardiente beso. Poco a poco sus protestas cesaron y sus ojos se cerraron mientras se rendía a la sensación, sumida en un mar de confusiones. Su cabeza estaba pidiendo a gritos que terminara con eso y se alejara de el para siempre, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía, se sintió mareada y su cuerpo débil.

Milo sintió el cambio y aprovecho el momento de confusión de la amazona para apretarla contra su cuerpo y acunarle la cabeza con una de sus manos, sus labios se abrían paso por los de ella para explorar las profundidades de su boca y probar su sabor.

Shaina se pegó contra él, moldeándose a su cuerpo, disfrutando la excitación de sentirlo. Cuando la boca de él avanzó hacia la zona sensible de su oreja, ella ardió de placer. No protestó cuando los dedos de él jalaron el hilo del leotardo que abrochaba la prenda en su espalda, bajando la tela hasta la cintura y dejando solo la ropa interior que aprisionaba sus pechos. La brisa del mar mojo sus cuerpo, pero Shaina sintió un calor que le recorrió el cuerpo y quedo atónita ante la dura virilidad de él que se apretaba contra ella, y vaciló, sólo un momento hasta volverse y enfrentarlo, echarle los brazos al cuello y devolver con abandono sus besos.

Nunca había sentido unas sensaciones tan estremecedoras como las de ahora, con su cuerpo pegado al de él. Sintió verdadera frustración cuando él la soltó. Le tomó la mano y la llevó a sus labios, y sus ojos verde esmeralda miraron profundamente en los oscuros ojos zafiro. Después la hizo arrodillarse y suavemente la tendió sobre la arena. Por primera vez ella lo vio de forma diferente, y quedó sorprendida ante lo que veía: todo el poder y la fuerza de él estaban allí para ser vistos por ella, en las largas piernas, los duros músculos alrededor del pecho y los brazos, la gracia animal. Era un hombre soberbio, recio, duro, y la estremecía sólo mirarlo. Milo se despojo de su traje de entrenamiento tan rápido que no se había percatado de que ella estaba vestida a medias. Pero contemplo el cuerpo del dorado a la luz de la luna que daba paso al anochecer. Cuando descubrió que él le sonreía, se ruborizó inten samente ¿Acaso había percibido él su admiración?

-No... No quería mirar - Tartamudeó ella, girando su rostro y sintiéndose avergonzada.

-¿Nunca habías visto antes a un hombre?- Pre guntó él suavemente. Ella frunció el ceño ofendida.

-No de la forma que tu piensas-

- Pero debías de haberme visto cuando...-

-No, no vi– Dijo ella con rapidez levemente molesta ante el recordatorio de aquella noche -Tenía los ojos cerrados- Por Zeus, aunque él la había poseído una vez verdade ramente era virgen. Milo rio bondadosamente y se ten dió junto a ella.

-Eres tan inocente, Shaina, tan realmente inocente- Dijo mientras le besaba la cara -Y tan bella, tan exquisitamente suave y sensual- Sus ojos recorrieron lentamente las ondas de pelo verde oscuro, a lo largo de todo el flexible cuerpo. Sus manos lo recorrieron removiendo las prendas de ropa, después sus labios besaban la zona que iba descubriendo. Shaina empezó a olvidar la vergüenza al sentir cada parte de su cuerpo explorada y expuesta ¿Había él hecho esto con frecuencia? No quería pensar en ello. Ahora todo era tan distinto. Cuando él le abrió las piernas y trepó sobre ella, la amazona ya lo esperaba. Los labios de él buscaron sus labios otra vez antes de penetrarla, y el beso la dejó temblando - ¿Sabes cuánto te deseo, Shaina?- Ella miró sus ojos azulado, semi cerrados y nebulosos.

-Si- Contesto sin pensarlo.

-¿Y tú me deseas?- Mientras ella contestaba, la parte superior del órgano masculino buscaba la entrada de ella. La amazona no sintió vergüenza al responder.

-Si…- Milo se deslizó suavemente en ella, más profundamente, hasta que sintió que todo él palpitaba dentro de ella, Shaina hundió sus uñas en la espalda del hombre. Fue exquisitamente tierno al principio, moviéndose lentamente, dándole tiempo para saborear cada sensación hasta el máximo. Fue ella quien apresuró el ritmo cuando un dulce éxtasis recorrió súbitamente todo su cuerpo, no supo en que momento, sus piernas rodearon las caderas del caballero para aferrarlo con fuerza y sentirlo mas dentro. Enfrentó cada envión de él con salvaje furor, sus cuerpos empapados y unidos bajo la bóveda estrellada, el vello de aquel pecho masculino le rozaba los botones de sus pechos, enviando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo que aquello era la cumbre del deleite, pero había más, y contuvo el aliento a medida que la sensación se intensificada. Y demasiado pronto los últimos enviones la sumergieron en el más glorioso palpitar de deleite imaginable. Shaina volvió flotando a la realidad ¡Pensar que había contemplado con terror la perspectiva de aquella magnífica experiencia! ¡Qué tonta había sido! Marín se quedaba corta cuando le había contado aquella experiencia. Y Por Zeus ¡Había hecho prometer al dorado que no volvería a pasar! De pronto abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Milo. El parecía tan atónito como ella.

-Esto… ¿Es siempre así?- Preguntó ella sintiendo que la vergüenza volvía a embargarla. Se sentía tan bien y al mismo tiempo tan culpable.

-No- Contestó él rudamente saliendo de ella -Depende de la pareja, si la pasión es igual-

-¿Crees que nuestra pasión es igual?- Pregunto ella entornando una ceja. El la besó muy suavemente en los labios y se sentó en la arena dándole la espalda.

-Perfectamente- Contesto sin mirarla. Milo no quería reconocer que nunca había vivido algo mejor. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Nunca se le había entregado antes una mujer con tanta pasión. Oh, había conocido salvajes encuentros de la carne, pero ninguno tan satisfactorio. ¿Por qué tenía que ser esta mujer la que incendiaba su sangre y tenía poder para hacer que la deseara otra vez, incluso ahora? Shaina se sentía confundida.

-¿Estas molesto?- La pregunta sorprendió al dorado, se giro a la amazona y le tomó la cara con ambas manos.

-Por supuesto que no ¿Por qué piensas eso?- Shaina frunció el ceño.

-Bueno…no es lo que yo esperaba- Milo sonrió y le dio un rápido beso.

-Yo tampoco, pero no me arrepiento de nada…ahora hay que vestirnos o de lo contrario te hare el amor hasta que amanezca- Shaina se ruborizo de los pies a la cabeza y tomo sus prendas para vestirse. Cuando emprendieron el regreso de camino al santuario, la amazona aun estaba confundida y mayor fue su consternación cuando el dorado le tomo la mano mientras caminaban. Pero por alguna razón que no lograba entender, no se había apartado y se sentía bien…bastante bien.

**Recinto de las amazonas…**

El cielo aun estaba oscuro, pero la línea clara del horizonte daba claras señales de que estaba apunto de amanecer. El tiempo había pasado tan rápido, que no se había percatado de que intencionalmente, ambos habían retrasado el camino de regreso al santuario mientras caminaban tomados de la mano. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del recinto, Milo deposito un beso en los labios de la amazona antes de que ella lo advirtiese. Sintió que todo su rostro se encendía y para su sorpresa deseo usar la mascara en ese momento. Milo se paso una mano por los cabellos y le sonrió antes de soltarle la mano, rozando sus dedos hasta que el contacto se rompió. La nostalgia invadió a la amazona cuando le vio partir en dirección a las doce casas. De pronto y sin saber porque, se sintió completa y estúpidamente feliz. Llevo sus dedos hasta sus labios recordando el beso de hace unos momentos y sacudió su cabeza alborotando mas sus cabellos.

-Pero que estupidez- Sin enredarse mas en sus pensamientos se apresuró a llegar a su cabaña para tomar un largo baño y dormir. Pero poco le serviría estar acostada en su cama, puesto que su cabeza deliberadamente le impedía conciliar el sueño, pensando en lo sucedido esa noche.

**Templo de Escorpión…**

Milo estaba en su cama, su cabeza recostada sobre uno de sus brazos mientras observaba la otra mano, la cual momentos antes había sostenido la delgada mano de la amazona. Frunció el ceño ofuscado. Esa noche se había dejado llevar por el momento, había decidido poner fin a todo eso, pero sabia perfectamente que por más que lo pensara una y otra vez, el hecho de imaginar a Shaina en brazos de otro hombre lo enfurecía tanto que perdía el control de si mismo. Esa mujer lo había cambiado por completo. Es verdad que la deseaba, siempre la había deseado desde el primer día en que había puesto sus ojos en ella y todas las ocasiones en que discutían se contenía las ganas de llevarla a su cama y remplazar sus gritos de furia por gritos de gozo. Mentalmente se repetía una y otra vez que solo era un deseo pasajero, que cuando ella hubiese pasado por su lecho, su sola presencia seria como la de cualquier otra persona. Pero después de haberle robado su virginidad, aun sin verla, enardecía su cuerpo y la deseaba más que cuando nunca la había tenido.

Y Ahora al haber probado lo que ella podía darle de buena gana…estaba completamente perdido. Apretó su mano cerrándola en un puño. Ya no podía permitir que ella se alejara de su lado. Estaba seguro que ninguna otra mujer podría hacerle sentir lo que había sentido estando con ella. Recordar sus caricias, el roce de sus cabellos contra sus músculos y sus piernas alrededor de su cadera para hundirlo en el paraíso y llevarlo hasta la cima del éxtasis. De solo pensar en ello su cuerpo ardía y pedía a gritos el de la amazona. Estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, era un infierno tortuoso que hacia parecer al tártaro un parque de diversiones. Se restregó la cara con las manos y trato de dormir un poco. Tal vez no la amara, pero la deseaba y quería tenerla cerca de el en todo momento. Estaba decidido, seria suya…de nadie más. Con ese ultimo pensamiento, el sueño por fin lo venció.

**Templo de Tauro…**

-Bueno, mañana será el gran día ¿Qué crees que habrá de comer en la fiesta?- Aldebarán examinaba uno de sus aparatos para hacer ejercicio mientras Mu reparaba el casco de su armadura.

-No se ni me importa- Respondió Mu en tono molesto, sin despegar la vista del casco. Aldebarán le miro escandalizado.

-¿Pero que te pasa Mu? Últimamente estas muy huraño y eso no es normal en ti- Las manos del lemuriano detuvieron su tarea y vio su reflejo en el casco de la armadura.

-Discúlpame Aldebarán. Solo estoy un poco molesto con migo mismo por ser tan condescendiente- Aldebarán sonrió de lado mientras se acercaba a su amigo y le palmeaba el hombro.

-Tranquilo hombre, se como te sientes respecto a Shaina, después de todo es la única amazona que no te trata con respeto ¿No estarás enamorado de ella o si?- Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del lemuriano.

-Por supuesto que no Alde, es algo mucho mas simple, ha sido una amiga muy buena y siempre me ha escuchado cuando nadie más lo hace, cuando la necesito siempre me ha dado su ayuda y sus consejos…a su manera, pero lo hace-

-¿Y yo que?- Mu rio divertido ante la mirada sentida del enorme dorado. Era como un niño al que le niegan un dulce.

-Bueno Alde, debes entender que no puedo hablar contigo de algunos temas- El taurino frunció el ceño ofendido y se cruzo de brazos.

-Oye, que no tenga novia no significa que no se de mujeres- Una gota resbalo por la cabeza de Mu y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Es mi amiga. Me siento triste por no haberla ayudado cuando lo necesitaba-La sorpresa se reflejo en el rostro de su gran amigo.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Le paso algo?- Mu se dio cuenta de su error y negó con la cabeza volviendo a su tarea de reparar el casco.

-No. Por supuesto que no- Aldebarán lo miro largo rato intentando entender, pero prefirió no insistir si era algo muy personal. Dejo caer su enorme cuerpo en una silla junto a su amigo y atrajo una de sus pesas para ejercitar su brazo.

-Bueno, tal vez puedas hablar con ella y escucharla. Hablar con las personas también ayuda a desahogar lo que sentimos y no podemos expresar. Como tú hacías con ella- Mu le observo incrédulo. Todo mundo siempre veía al caballero de tauro como un enorme niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un gigante. Pero cuando se traba de hablar en serio, se notaba su madurez.

**Recinto de las amazonas…**

-¿Shaina, estas despierta?- La voz de Marín al otro lado de la puerta la devolvió a la realidad ¿Qué hora era?

-Si- Respondió levantándose de la cama con pesadez.

-Mañana es el gran día Shaina, todavía queda mucho por hacer, así que deja de echar la flojera y sal de una vez- Escucho como la amazona de águila se alejaba por el pasillo y dio un gran bostezo. Apenas si había podido conciliar el sueño y la jornada que le esperaba ya se le hacia _pesada "El gran día" _pensó mientras buscaba algo que ponerse en el armario. Que irónico que ese Gran día como la mayoría le llamaba, fuera un día que justamente las personas involucradas estaban evitando…Se cambio lo más rápido que pudo y hecho un vistazo a su reflejo en el espejo. Parpadeo un par de veces, algo le parecía diferente, pero no lograba definir que era, hacia algunos días que notaba algo. Una imagen de la noche anterior le paso por la mente y su rostro se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Se reprendió mentalmente y sacudió la cabeza saliendo de la habitación.

-Hasta que al fin te decides aparecer mujer- June salto del sofá con el velo de novia en las manos terminado –Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer Shaina, aun falta ir a la florería para verificar que los ramos que pedimos estén en buen estado y también hay que llamar al servicio de banquete porque al parecer hubo problemas con la…-

-¡Maldición June! ¿Podrías callarte un segundo? Me estas poniendo los nervios de punta- La amazona entro a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café. June bufo con fastidio y tomo un catalogo de muestras para los manteles.

-Aun no has elegido el color del mantel Shaina-

-Me da igual- Dijo la amazona sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Marín entorno los ojos y le dijo a June cual color pidiera. La amazona de camaleón salió de la cabaña para ir en busca de Saori, puesto que en ausencia de Hilda, la diosa estaba encantada de tomar el lugar de organizadora.

-Shaina ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer un día desagradable para todos?- Shaina encogió los hombros y dio un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Lo siento- Contesto como por descuido. Marín estaba perpleja ¿Shaina pidiendo disculpas? Se acercó a su amiga y le obligo a verle a la cara.

-¿Qué hiciste?- La cobra arrugo el entrecejo y le dio un manotazo para que la soltara.

-¿Como? ¿De que hablas?- Marín entrecerró los ojos estudiándola.

-Te ves… diferente- El sonrojo de Shaina confirmaron sus sospechas, pero antes de intentar sacarle la sopa, June irrumpió en la cabaña con los vestidos de las damas de honor en los brazos.

-Shaina te buscan-

-¿A mi?- June hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Ay pues claro que a ti idiota ¿Qué otra Shaina conoces?- Al darse cuenta de que estaba comportándose como una reverenda tonta, salió de la cabaña y June se volvió a Marín señalando la puerta con un pulgar -¿Y ahora qué le pasa a esta?- Usualmente Shaina le hubiera dado una golpiza por haberla llamado idiota, pero la cobra solo paso de largo como si nada. La amazona del águila sonrió y se sirvió una taza de café.

-No se. Pero creo que este día no será tan malo como lo pensábamos- June ladeo la cabeza confundida y Marín se acercó a la mesa para terminar de armar los centros de mesa.

….

Shaina camino hasta la salida del recinto azotándose mentalmente por dejar que los eventos pasados afectaran su comportamiento de una manera que para ella era completamente irracional. Pateo una piedra en el camino y se paralizo cuando la piedra casi daba en rostro de Mu, de no ser porque el dorado tenía buenos reflejos.

-Veo que estas molesta- La amazona esquivo su mirada aparentando indiferencia.

-¿Para que querías verme?- Mu le regalo una sonrisa y señalo una columna caída a las afueras de recinto.

-No puedo pasar y me gustaría que conversáramos un rato- Shaina lo pensó un momento y siguió al dorado hasta la columna donde ambos tomaron asiento. Ella miraba hacia otro lado, estaba incomoda –Shaina, disculpa que no pudiera evitar que las cosas pasaran así- Por fin sus ojos se encontraron, pero Shaina no entendía a que se refería.

-¿De que hablas?- El dorado bajo la mirada y paso la piedra entre sus dedos con nerviosismo.

-Pude haber impedido que esto pasara si le hubiera insistido al patriarca de no enviarte al templo de escorpión para esa absurda tarea- Shaina arrugo la frente, pero por dentro quería reírse ante eso ¿Estaba de broma? Era una tontería que el pensara que era su culpa, cuando de no haber sido ese día, estaba segura de que tarde o temprano Milo la haría suya. Se lo había dejado bastante claro.

-No seas tonto Mu, nadie tiene la culpa de lo que paso y por favor deja de actuar como si yo fuera una victima, eso me molesta demasiado. Sentir culpa no cambia nada ¿Entiendes?- Shaina se levanto dispuesta a regresar a sus actividades, pero le dedico una sonrisa sincera que nunca había visto en ella –Te agradezco la intención Mu, pero deberías preocuparte mas por el ridículo traje que Saori les hará vestir a todos- Sin decir mas se fue dejando a un perplejo Mu. El dorado la observo hasta que la amazona se perdió de vista dentro del recinto, volvió la mirada a la roca que ella había pateado y después de esas semanas tensas y angustiantes, sintió un gran alivio al verse librado de aquel enorme peso que martilleaba su conciencia.

-¿Estas pensando en mi picaron?- El dorado sintió que las mejillas se le encendían. Ahí estaba la rubia que siempre le hacia bromas y comentarios bastante chuscos.

-Ho…hola June- La amazona se acercó al lemuriano con una montaña de telas.

-¿Vas a tu templo verdad?- Antes de que pudiera contestarle, la chica le puso la mitad de las prendas en los brazos –Que bien, así podrás ayudarme y de paso podrías ver como me queda mi nuevo vestido- Una muy sonriente June camino hacia el templo principal seguida de un muy sonrojado Mu.

**Templo principal…**

Bueno, decir que el templo principal parecía mercado en esos momentos, era poco. El bullicio de los presentes comenzaba a causarle al gran patriarca, un gran dolor de cabeza. Plateados, bronceados y dorados estaban armando un alboroto debido a los "atuendos" que muy amablemente Saori había mandado confeccionar para que todos lucieran uniformados el día de la boda.

-¡Yo no pienso ponerme esto! Es horrible- El quejica mas grande no era otro que Misty de lacerta –Odio el color gris, no combina con mi tono de piel, ni con mis ojos, mucho menos con mi hermoso cabello- Lloriqueaba haciendo pucheros de brazos cruzados, mientras Albiore intentaba convencerlo de usar aquel ridículo disfraz. El traje de los plateados era un color gris rata, aunque no tan opaco. El de los dorados era color mostaza y el de los bronceados era del color de sus armaduras. Shun fue blanco de burlas por el color rosa brilloso del suyo, algunos incluso hicieron bromas sobre si debía llevar copa A o copa B. Pero eso no era lo peor. Todos los trajes eran estilo francés de los años 1790.

-Esto parece sacado de la revolución francesa- Aioros tanteo la tela y Camus le miro de soslayo.

-Es lo que se usaba después de la revolución francesa- Afirmo mientras se dirigía hacia Milo –¿Por qué tenemos que usar esto Milo?- El aludido hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Me preguntas a mi? Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto. Estoy tan en desacuerdo como tu, no sabia que tendría que disfrazarme para mi propia boda-

-Pues ya puedes irte despidiendo de tu padrino Milo, porque no pienso usar esto- Camus sostuvo el traje frente a su nariz con el rostro desencajado. El caballero de escorpión ni se inmuto. Desde su regreso de Asgard Camus se había vuelto bastante agresivo y poco accesible.

-¡Muchachos!- Athena hizo acto de presencia con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Todo los presentes la observaron con interrogativas en sus cabezas –Bueno, como podrán ver, al ser encargada de los preparativos para la boda…- Sus ojos brillaron de emoción causando gotas de sudor entre los presentes –Había que elegir un tema para hacer todo mas sencillo-

-¿Sencillo?- Lograron decir algunos viendo las indumentarias.

-Así es- Se apresuró a decir la diosa sin captar las miradas horrorizadas de los presentes –Ya cada quien tiene su vestuario, así que hagan el favor de probárselo para ver si habrá que hacer arreglos. Debemos aprovechar que la modista aun sigue aquí- Una muy sonriente Athena señalo a un hombre de cabello rosado en forma de rulo con el rostro pintarrajeado y enormes pestañas postizas. Llevaba un traje tigreado y de s cuello colgaban cintas de medición, hilos, tijeras, botones y muchas cosas de mercería. Parecía una parodia sacada de la jaula de las locas.

-¿Qué es eso?- Grito alguien al fondo ocasionando risas entre los compañeros. El modista hizo caso omiso y ayudo a Saori con su vestido de dama de honor.

-Vamos Shion tu también debes probarte el tuyo- Le alentó la diosa, mientras Shion se debatía si seguir fiel a su diosa o ser enviado al calabozo por desobediencia y lenguaje inapropiado frente a la joven.

-Princesa ¿De verdad tenemos que usar esto? Es solo una boda simple ¿No podemos solamente ir vestidos con las armaduras y ya?-

-Por supuesto que no Shion- Sentencio la amazona ofendida –Es la primera boda que tendremos entre nuestros caballeros y tiene que ser perfecta-

-Pero con el caballero de acuario no hicimos nada de esto- La diosa hizo movió la mano restándole importancia.

-Eso era diferente, todo fue tan repentino que no hubo tiempo. Pero ahora todo debe ser perfecto-

-Esto es ridículo, parece que vamos a representar una guerra civil- Señalo Afrodita en voz baja para que Mascara lo escuchara. El santo de cáncer por su parte no prestaba atención a nada de lo que pasaba en el gran salón. Estaba sentado en una silla con una pierna cruzada y la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Los vestuarios de Camus, Saga, Kanon y Afrodita eran color tinto, igual al de las damas de honor. Mientras que el de Mascara era de un color azul rey aterciopelado. Todos los trajes llevaban camisa blanca debajo de una casaca del color correspondiente, la chupa que era como un saco de esa época; y los pantaloncillos eran cortos del mismo color de la casaca y la chupa, las tres piezas bordadas con hilos de plata y oro. Había unas medias o mas bien "calzas" como les llamaba el modista, que llegaban por debajo de las rodillas que se ceñían donde terminaba el pantaloncillo. Los zapatos eran de cuero negro con una gran hebilla en la parte del empeine y un ligero tacón.

-Por favor princesa ¿De verdad es necesario todo esto?- Saori le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Shion.

-Ya basta de quejas Shion, los trajes ya están hechos, esta boda será perfecta mientras yo este a cargo, así que deja de protestar y pon el ejemplo midiéndote el traje- El patriarca suspiro con resignación. La Diosa se estaba tomando su papel muy enserio como organizadora de bodas. Sin más salió del gran salón rumbo a su despacho para medirse el dichoso traje. Dado el caso que el seria quien hiciera de juez casamentero, su traje era color negro con encajes blancos. Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Zeus sobre darle demasiadas libertades a su hija. Justo cuando Shion desaparecía del gran salón, June llego seguida de Mu con algunos trajes faltantes. Mu elevo una ceja curioso y no pudo reprimir una risa cuando vio a varios de sus compañeros vestidos de aquella forma tan anticuada.

-Puff, jajajaja ¿Pero que traes puesto Shaka?- El dorado de virgo hizo un mohín con el rostro rojo de vergüenza.

-Son ideas de la princesa, no podemos contradecirla- Se limito a decir mientras le daba una semilla a su pajarito Biki. Aldebarán se acercó por detrás y le palmeo un hombro al lemuriano.

-No te preocupes Mu, tu también tienes un modelo muy bonito- Se burlo el taurino señalándole el traje color mostaza. El de cabellos lilas hizo una mueca de horror.

-¿Por qué tenemos que usar eso?-

-Ordenes- Se apresuró a decir Saga vistiendo su traje color tinto.

-Me voy a cocinar en este traje del demonio, apenas puedo respirar con este condenado cuello- Kanon vestía el mismo color tinto correspondiente a los padrinos. Gesticulaba con los brazos y jalaba el cuello de la chupa mientras sudaba la gota gorda –Esto me da mucho calor-Saga le miro de reojo.

-Si dejaras de moverte tanto no estarías tan incomodo- Kanon bufo con fastidio y se soltó algunos botones del cuello para respirar un poco -Deberías ir con el modista si lo sientes muy ajustado- El ex dragón marino miro a su hermano gemelo como si hubiera escupido fuego.

-¡Ni hablar! Prefiero asfixiarme que tener que acercarme a esa cosa-

-¡Kanon!- El aludido se giro para encontrarse con un molesto Camus –¡Imbécil, te pusiste mi traje!-

-Claro que no, este es el mio, decía mi nombre- Camus le mostro el traje que traía en la mano, en la etiqueta decía "Kanon". Al ex dragón marino le resbalo una gota por la frente –Con razón me quedaba un poco ajustado-

-¡Quítatelo!- Exigió el francés con el ceño fruncido.

-Oye Milo ¿Por qué tu no estas _disfrazado_?- Aioria se acercó al grupo seguido de Shura y Aioros. El león y se hermano se veía bastante bien con los trajes, el color mostaza contrastaba con el de sus cabellos. Milo se encogió de hombros y rio con ganas

-La princesa Athena dice que me lo darán hasta mañana, solo espero que no sea igual de ridículo que el de ustedes- Las miradas de sus compañeros le taladraron como muestra de reproche.

-Veo que ya todos tienen sus trajes- Los dorados se voltearon para ver a June con un vestido tinto del mismo color que el de los padrinos. Era una especie de bata en cintura alta amarrada por debajo del busto con un listón ancho del mismo color, y cuerpo y falda de una sola pieza en línea tubular. La tela era algodón y parecía flotar cuando la amazona hacia un movimiento. Su rostro como siempre cubierto por la mascara de plata.

-¿Las mujeres vestirán así?- Pregunto Misty con un tono de disgusto, vistiendo su traje color gris. June asintió y el lagarto se dirigió al caballero de cefeo con ojos llorosos -¿Por qué el de ellas es mejor que el de nosotros Señor Albiore?-

-Porque son mujeres Misty- Contesto Albiore con una sonrisa. Misty hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos.

-Esa no esa no es una razón suficiente-

-¿Dónde está Marín?- Pregunto Aioria buscando por encima de las cabezas. June dejo de regañar a Misty y puso los brazos en las caderas.

-¿Pues donde mas? Con Shaina. Es la dama principal y tiene que ayudar a la novia con sus preparativos- Milo dirigió una mirada de reojo a la amazona al escuchar el nombre de su futura esposa y sintió que la sangre le hervía. Ansiaba que todo ese circo terminara para volver a tener a la amazona en sus brazos como aquella noche en la playa.

-Alen, creo que se me atoro el listón- Helena se acercó al dorado de piscis estirando los brazos hacia atrás. Afrodita ayudo a la muchacha haciendo un moño.

-Te ves preciosa Lena- La abrazo por la espalda y le dio un beso en el cuello.

-Búsquense un cuarto- Se quejo Shura chasqueando la lengua.

-Este color es horrible, al menos podrían haber escogido otro color, que gustos tan feos tiene la princesa- Seguía quejándose Misty, todos rodaron los ojos con impaciencia.

-¡Escuche eso!- Grito Saori con los ojos entrecerrados al otro lado del salón. Misty hizo un puchero y susurro.

-Bruja-

-¡También escuche eso!-

-Fue mi intención- Remarco Misty sin dejar de quejarse de su atuendo-

-¿Qué le pasa a Mascara?- Aioros se acercó a Afrodita interrumpiendo el momento amoroso. El caballero de piscis apenas le dirigió una mirada a su mejor amigo he hizo una mueca.

-Le remuerde la conciencia y no sabe con quien desquitar su frustración- Un objeto fue a parar a su cabeza causándole un enorme chichon -¿Lo ves?-

-Vamos Mascara, deberías estar feliz- A manera de respuesta otro objeto salió volando, Aioros lo esquivo y la estatuilla fue a parar a la cabeza de Babel partiéndose en pedazos. El caballero de centauro se volteo furioso con un enorme chichon en la cabeza.

-¿Quién Fue?- Los presentes apuntaron hacia Mascara de la muerte, quien aun estaba sentado en el sillón con la misma pose. Su aura era bastante oscura. Babel le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y escupió hacia un lado -¡Feh!- Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y evitar que le dieran una golpiza.

-No están mal, son muy cómodos- Seiya vio su reflejo en un espejo del gran salón.

-Solo tu eres capaz de sentirte ridículamente bien burro con alas- Shun lanzo una reprimenda a Ikki.

-Hermano, no seas malo con Seiya-

-Solo tienes envidia porque mi traje es mejor que el tuyo Ikki- Seiya fingió un desaire.

-Todos los trajes son iguales Seiya- Le corrigió Shiryu acomodándose el cuello de la chupa.

-Mire maestro Camus, nos parecemos a los caballeros de su alteza real- Hyoga muy entusiasmado se acercó a su maestro con un aire infantil mientras recordaba los libros que había leído sobre la revolución francesa. De pronto todo el salón se quedo en silencio. Los dorados dirigieron su mirada a donde se encontraba el trono, detrás de este salía un Shion salido de una película histórica del año 1700. Su atuendo era una túnica negra que le cubría hasta los pies, las mangas eran ceñidas hasta las muñecas y de ellas salían holanes de encaje blanco, al igual que sobresalían por la solapa del cuello. Pero lo más curioso de todo era la enorme peluca de bucles blancos que ocultaba su larga cabellera verde. Nadie se atrevió a proferir un solo ruido, hasta que su muy querido y mejor amigo del alma hablo desde el otro extremo del salón, expresando la idea general.

-¡Bonita Peluca Shion!- Todo el salón hizo eco con el estallido de carcajadas que le siguió al comentario. Shion cerró los ojos con el rostro rojo de vergüenza. Se quito la peluca y la arrojo en el asiento del trono. Doko se abrió paso entre los caballeros hasta su amigo –Oh vamos Shion, realmente te queda bien-

-Cállate si no quieres navegar el resto de tus días en la dimensión desconocida- Doko sonrió bonachón y paso un brazo por los hombros del lemuriano.

-Vele el lado positivo, al menos tu no tienes que usar medias- El caballero de libra señalo sus pantorrillas y Shion reprimió una sonrisa.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor-

-¡Shaka!- El caballero más cercano a los dioses interrumpió su plática con Mu para girarse y encontrarse con un furioso Argol de Perseo.

-¿Qué sucede Argol? No hay necesidad de gritarme-

-¡Claro que si! ¡Tu condenado pájaro acaba de estrenar mi traje!- Grito mientras señalaba a Biki, que había ido a pararse en el hombro de Shaka. Argol Olisqueo su hombro e hizo una mueca de asco -¡Y apesta horrible!- Los que estaban alrededor de ellos se acercaron y vieron una mancha blanca sobre el hombro de Argol. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, haciendo que Argol se pusiera más furioso de ser posible –¡Vas a lavarme el traje Shaka!- El rubio dio una pequeña reprimenda a Biki y sin expresión alguna ladeo la cabeza.

-No soy una sirvienta Argol ¿Por qué no le dices a una de las amazonas que te ayude?- June abrió bastante los ojos bajo su mascara.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Crees que por ser mujeres nos corresponde el trabajo de chachas?-

-Me has malinterpretado- Se apresuró a decir Shaka paciente –Simplemente que a las mujeres se les da mejor ese trabajo- Mu le puso una mano en el hombro con una sonrisa a medias.

-Shaka mejor déjalo-

-No, no. Quiero escuchar que tiene que decir al respecto el hijo de buda- Espeto June sarcástica. Mu frunció el ceño y se puso frente a la amazona.

-Tranquila June, a veces Shaka no sabe lo que dice-

-Disculpa que difiera contigo Mu, pero siempre pienso lo que digo- Se defendió el dorado de Virgo.

-Pues me importa un carajo quien lo haga- Se interpuso Argol bastante cabreado –Pero alguien tiene que limpiar mi traje-

-Yo lo haré- Se ofreció muy sonriente el modista con ojos coquetos. Los presentes lo observaron horrorizados y se abrieron en torno a el como si tuviera la peste. Argol ensancho los ojos y se dio vuelta para marcharse.

-Creo que mejor lo hare yo mismo- El modista le siguió de cerca con ojos soñadores y voz melosa.

-Espera, tienes que tener cuidado porque puedes dañar la tela- Ambos se perdieron entre la multitud. June estaba a punto de retomar la discusión sobre las amazonas y los quehaceres hogareños cuando Saori volvió a hablar a la multitud.

-Bueno, creo que ya estamos listos para mañana. No se olviden de llegar temprano para los últimos preparativos. Ya pueden retirarse y mucho cuidado con sus trajes- Señalo a todos con ojos amenazadores y sin mas se retiro a sus aposentos. Shion observo a la princesa salir por la cortina y cuando se dio la vuelta, sintió todo el peso de las miradas sobre el. Dejo caer la cabeza derrotado.

-Esta bien, hablare con la princesa…pero no les prometo nada. Retírense- Poco a poco el salón fue desalojado, dejando el lugar completamente vacío.

**Templo de piscis…**

-Mascara tu debes quedarte aquí-

-Tengo mi propio templo-

-Pero mañana tenemos que estar en el templo principal a primera hora- Mascara lo medito un segundo y sin decir mas se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes. Afrodita suspiro cansado.

-Dale tiempo Alen, al menos accedió a ser quien entregue a la novia-

-A la fuerza- Helena hizo un ademan con la mano y sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

-Eso quiere hacernos creer-

-¡Oye Afro! ¿Dónde tienes la cerveza?- Shura cerro el frigorífico y abrió una alacena.

-¡Deja de fisgonear en mi cocina! Yo no tomo esa porquería- Afrodita saco a Shura de la cocina para ver como Misty salía de su cuarto de baño untándose algo blanco en la cara.

-¿Qué marca esta crema Afrodita? Tiene un aroma exquisito y su consistencia es perfecta. Pero no entiendo que dice la etiqueta ¿Esta en chino?- El dorado de piscis parecía volcán a punto de explotar

-¡¿Estas usando mis cremas caras?!- Se acercó al lagarto para arrebatarle el frasco –¡Esta en sueco, animal!-

-Oye pescado ¿No tienes mas de estas?- Kanon señalo una bolsa de galletas integrales que se había zampado de un bocado. El volcán exploto y Afrodita comenzó a lanzar rosas pirañas a diestra y siniestra.

-¡No me llames pescado! ¡Largo todos de mi templo! ¡Deja ese jugo en donde estaba! ¡FUERAAA!- Una estampida salió del templo de piscis dejando todo en silencio. Afrodita tembló controlando sus nervios destrozados. Era demasiado fácil hacerlo perder el control cuando se trataba de su templo. Todo cuanto había dentro de el era sagrado, personal e invaluable. Lena lo llevo hasta la habitación, donde un contento Lucios los esperaba para echar la siesta. Ya mañana limpiarían el desastre.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola, hola! Bueno como podrán darse cuenta, ya solo falta un día para la boda ( el siguiente capitulo sin mas ni mas hahaha)

No voy a hacer advertencia de lemon en cada capitulo que lo contenga, esta por demás puesto que la historias es clasificación "M"

Y para no hacerlos sufrir tanto publicare lo mas pronto posible el próximo cap y les daré la gran noticia de que aun faltan cosas muy emocionantes. Así que esta historia esta lejos de terminar.

Sigo leyendo sus maravillosos reviws, fuente de vida para mi inspiración. Contesto a todos y cada uno, aunque no pueda contestar a los Guest de igual forma les agradezco mucho el tiempo que dedican a esta humilde servidora n,n

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Redordar siempre: El anime de Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Es obra del señor Masami Kurumada y colegas xD_

Estas historias están basadas en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

¡Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**=Una Boda y sus conclusiones=**

La mañana de ese día se inició con una llovizna neblinosa, que se convirtió en una tormenta de truenos hacia la mitad de la tarde. Desde la ventana de su cuarto Shaina miraba miserablemente hacia las afueras del recinto, todo empapado y charcos donde quiera. Ríos de agua corrían por las escaleras de todo el santuario. El coliseo de entrenamiento estaba inundado. Shaina miró a Marín por encima del hombro y preguntó sin ánimo.

-¿No es mal augurio que llueva en el día de la boda?- La pelirroja buscaba sobre la cómoda las horquillas incrustadas en perlas de su amiga. Se volvió articulando un sonido de desaprobación.

-Son tonterías supersticiosas. Y me parece además que la tormenta está pasando. Todavía saldrá el sol antes de las cuatro de la tarde- Shaina volvió a mirar el siniestro paisaje del exterior.

- No pasará- Suspiró y se apartó de la ventana -Probablemente el peinado se me estropeará al salir de la casa. Por no hablar del vestido- Todo su cabello estaba recogido en bucles como una corona y Marín le ensartaba horquillas con perlas, como si fueran pequeñas gotas. Toda la parte superior del vestido era completamente de encaje y el escote de su espalda le llegaba justo donde terminaba la espalda. Las mangas eran pegadas y su terminación en pico quedaba ajustada a la parte superior de sus manos. June le había pintado las uñas de un perla traslucido para darles brillo. La parte inferior del vestido comenzaba en la cadera, era de Razo blanco y la cola media dos metros de largo. Sus zapatillas de la misma tela de su vestido, se ataban con delgados cintillos, muy parecidas a las zapatillas que siempre usaba con su armadura. El velo igual de largo que la cola del vestido, se ajustaba en la parte superior de la coronilla de bucles.

-Quizás podríamos ir al templo de Paestum y vestirte allí- Sugirió la amazona de águila. La ceremonia nupcial se llevaría a cabo en el templo de Hera, situado en el extremo suroeste de la meseta de Agrigento, a petición de la princesa Athena, Shion y Mu se encargarían del transporte. La recepción se iba a celebrar en el bosque, justo debajo de unas carpas árabes que Saori había hecho traer especialmente para la celebración. Habría sido su gran ilusión utilizar el jardín de los saaharas situado en la casa virgo, pero Shaka se había negado rotundamente a prestar su jardín sagrado para ser usurpado por un montón de brutos cavernícolas; dejando así a una Saori desilusionada. Pero poco le había durado, puesto que el bosque fronterizo, que se ubicaba cerca de las casas de los plateados y del recinto de las amazonas, ofrecía un excelente escenario.

-Sí, tal vez- Contestó Shaina automáticamente, sus pensamientos vagando ya hacia otras cosas. Desde el momento en que había despertado aquella mañana se había sentido asaltada por las dudas. De pronto volvió hacia su amiga con unos ojos desmesurados, aterrados -Marín, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?-

-No me mires como si yo tuviera la respuesta- Contestó austeramente la pelirroja –Ya esta por demás decirte que te advertí que lo pensaras mejor-

-No conozco al hombre con quien voy a casarme- Prosiguió la cobra -¡Por Zeus, todavía ignoro de dónde viene, si tiene familia, sus gustos!...bueno, sé que le gustan los escorpiones… ¡Pero no se puede formar una relación con base a eso!-

-¿Acaso importa?-

- Y tampoco sé como voy a poder vivir en su templo. Simplemente no puedo imaginarme viviendo al lado de un hombre-

-Estoy segura de que te acostumbraras pronto. Lo mas seguro es que él ya tenga planes de como vivirán- Dijo Marín procurando animarla.

-Sería mejor que no los hubiera hecho. No sin mi aprobación- Exclamó infantilmente -Y si cree que voy dormir en la misma habitación, Esta muy equivocado. Es un cerdo, no puede mantener ordenado su propio espacio personal...-

-No sé por qué no has hablado de estas cosas con él ¿Por qué te preocupan ahora esas tonterías?-

- No se me había ocurrido, hasta hoy- Reconoció Shaina y después exclamó, en un estallido de pánico -¡No Marín, No Me Casaré Con El! ¡No puedo!- La pelirroja frunció el ceño bastante molesta.

-¡Ya basta Shaina! Personalmente creo que deberías esperar a madurar un poco antes de pensar en casarte, pero ya esta hecho. No puedes decidir esto a última hora. Se fuerte y afronta tus decisiones con la cara en alto ¿O acaso eres una cobarde?-

-No, pero…-

-No hay peros- Interrumpió Marín con dureza, aunque amablemente -Estás nerviosa, Shaina. Les sucede a todas las novias. Este casamiento es lo que tú querías ¿No? Es inútil que niegues que en tu infantil y cursi interior siempre deseaste que un hombre te tomara en sus brazos y te hiciera suya. Y tendrás un refinado y hermoso diablo como marido, no al idiota de Seiya que te rechazo no una, ni dos, sino muchas veces y no puedo decir lo contrario aunque sea mi alumno favorito- Lo de diablo es exacto, pensó Shaina.

-No me recuerdes ese episodio de mi vida…aun ahora es bastante humillante- Marín le coloco las últimas horquillas y le palmeo un hombro para animarla.

-Vamos, yo sé que Milo es un mujeriego de primera. Pero es encantador, hay que reconocerlo. Tal vez puedas hacerlo que se acostumbre a la vida con una sola mujer- La cobra sonrió con ironía.

-¿Encantador? Pues parece que yo solo ocasiono que su ira salga flote cada vez que comenzamos una discusión…aunque bueno, conozco otro lado de su carácter. Es como dos hombres enteramente distintos-

-¿A que te refiere?- Shaina se giro de nuevo a la ventana sin darle importancia.

-A nada- contestó con rapidez -Deben de ser los nervios. Tal vez estoy preocupada por esta noche y lo que pasará después de la recepción-

-Ay Shaina, seamos sinceras ya no eres virgen, así que no veo el porque te preocupa tanto lo que pueda pasar esta noche. Además ¿No le habías dejado en claro que no volvería a pasar?- El rostro de Shaina se encendió de vergüenza al recordar la noche en la playa y desvió la mirada para que Marín no lo notara, pero la amazona de águila ya conocía de sobra los sentimientos de su amiga.

-Por supuesto- Contesto al descuido la peli verde.

-Solo es un matrimonio de conveniencia, no veo el porqué de tus absurdas preocupaciones-

-Ya lo sé- Dijo Shaina y miró el reloj sobre el tocador - Es mejor que partamos sí no queremos que la princesa Athena se vuelva mas loca de lo que ya esta-

-Lo sé, lo sé- Asintió Marín riendo –Iré a ver si June esta lista- Como si la hubieran invocado, la amazona de camaleón entro a la habitación con su vestido tinto y su largo cabello recogido en un rodete de bucles sobre su cabeza.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?-

-Ya estamos listas- Se apresuró a decir Marín. Shaina recogió la cola de su vestido y se la puso sobre el brazo.

-Bien. Terminemos de una vez con esta boda- Cuando salieron de la cabaña, la tormenta había cesado y las nubes comenzaban a despejarse cediendo ante los cálidos rayos del sol. Mu ya las esperaba a las afueras del recinto, vestido con su traje color mostaza, las medias por encima de los pantaloncillos y los zapatos de cuero con la enorme hebilla dorada en el empeine. Hera una imagen bastante cómica y las tres mujeres no pudieron reprimir la risa cuando vieron la cabeza del dorado. Sus cabellos lilas estaban rizados y atados en una cola baja por un listón del mismo color del traje, simulando unas patillas tenía dos rulos a cada lado de su cara y un sombrero de cuero triangular bastante fuera de época. El lemuriano se sonrojo hasta las orejas al ser blanco de burlas.

-¿Y ese peinado Mu? Jajaja ¿De que libro de historia saliste?- June se sostuvo el estomago sintiendo que las lagrimas se le salían de tanto reír. Shaina sonrió tanto que no parecía ella misma.

-Te lo advertí Mu, debiste hacerme caso cuando te dije que debías preocuparte mas por eso- Mu cerró los ojos y quitándose el sombrero se tapo el rostro de la nariz para abajo, bastante abochornado.

-Vamos, vamos o llegaremos tarde- Les apuro Marín calmando sus propias risas, para ayudar un poco al pobre lemuriano.

**Templo de Hera, extremo suroeste de la meseta de Agrigento….**

Detenido en el extremo de la calle, a unas pocas cuadras del templo, había un coche negro con vidrios polarizados. No se podía ver al interior del vehículo, pero el chofer pesadamente encapotado estaba recargado en parte delantera, y se volvía para mirar hacia el templo cada vez que llegaba un grupo de hombres con trajes muy extraños. Esperaba y esperaba un grupo determinado, y las personas que vendrían dentro de él. Un rifle nuevo estaba apretado entre sus manos, oculto por la capa.

-No me pagan lo suficiente para esto- Murmuro en protesta por el trabajo asignado y reprimió las ganas de encender un cigarrillo.

…

Milo estaba de mal humor. Fue de los primero en llegar al templo junto a su mejor amigos, tenían cerca de cinco horas esperando a que todo eso diera inicio. Camus sería su padrino junto a Saga, Kanon y Afrodita. El dorado de acuario se acomodaba el sombrero para no estropear su peinado. Hubiera sido lo mismo llevar pelucas en vez de usar sus propios cabellos para hacer esos ridículos peinados con rulos. Por su parte Milo ocultaba a Camus su agitación ¿Por qué mierda iba a casarse con Shaina? Cada vez que la miraba recordaba la noche en la playa y su cuerpo reaccionaba al instante. Pero no sería por mucho tiempo, se dijo. Unos cuantos días disfrutando de su cuerpo y pronto se cansaría de ella….Pero ¿cuánto tiempo demoraría eso? ¿Y valía la pena casarse con ella?

Ya había perdido mucho tiempo. Desearía que todo hubiese pasado y regresar a su vida normal. Shura anuncio que el grupo donde venia Shaina había llegado y Milo se puso mas nervioso mientras Saori les indicaba a todos que tomaran sus puestos, "Esto es un circo" pensó sombríamente el caballero de escorpión. De pronto un trueno estalló como un tiro, y pasaron unos segundos antes de que Milo se diera cuenta de que en verdad se trataba de un tiro. Y no supo en que momento sus pies lo llevaron a las afueras del templo para ver como un carro negro partía apresurado calle abajo. Cuando lo perdió de vista, lo primero que sus ojos buscaron fue a Shaina, sin saber porque, sintió un gran alivio cuando vio a la mujer intacta, siento protegida por los brazos de Mascara. Una punzada de celos le invadió y fingiendo indiferencia regreso al interior del templo para ocupar de nuevo su puesto.

-¿Está todo bien?- Pregunto Camus, mientras seguía a su amigo al interior del templo.

-Si, terminemos de una vez con esto- Dijo Milo, y no comentó más.

Mascara vio como el coche negro doblaba la esquina rechinando las llantas en el pavimento, su instinto era seguir al coche que huía. Pero Shaina era su mayor preocupación. Estaba ató nito, no tanto porque podían haberla matado, sino porque no imaginaba que alguien quisiera disparar contra un caballero del santuario, ya fuese hombre o mujer. Sus enemigos no se rebajaban a tales instrumentos puesto que no tenia nada de honor disparar por la espalda. Aquello no tenía sentido. Por este motivo decidió que el balazo no le estaba destinado a los allí presentes. Probablemente se trataba de algún loco suelto.

-¿Estas bien Piccola?- La amazona parpadeo bajo el velo y Mascara lo removió para poderle ver el rostro.

-Viniste…- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la amazona. Mascara sonrió con su habitual mueca sardónica.

-¿No pensabas que me perdería toda esta basura o si?- Como respuesta Shaina le dio un puñetazo en la quijada. Mascara frunció el ceño molesto, sobándose la parte herida -¡¿Y Eso Porque Que Demonios Fue?! ¡¿Te Has Vuelto Loca?! ¡Eres la mujer mas…!- Interrumpió abruptamente sus reproches cuando la amazona le rodeo con los brazos y apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Gracias- Mascara fingió indiferencia mirando hacia otro lado.

-Si bueno…Esto no cambia nada, aun no estoy de acuerdo y pienso matar a ese infeliz- Antes de que ella protestara, Mascara le tomo la mano y la paso por debajo de su brazo –Te ves preciosa- Sonrió con sinceridad y Shaina se acomodó el velo para ocultar su rostro.

-Y tú te ves ridículo- Por primera vez en todo el día, sonreía de verdad.

-¿Ya están listos? Se hace tarde- Urgió Saori desde la entrada del templo –El clima ya a hecho bastante atrasando la ceremonia, así que no pierdan mas el tiempo- Athena entrego a la novia un ramo de orquídeas tintas y blancas intercaladas, y a las damas de honor un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas.

Unos minutos después Mascara y Shaina, lentamente seguidos por Marín, June, Saori y Helena, las doncellas de honor; avanzaron por el centro de la iglesia. Milo esperó ante el altar, con una expresión de impaciencia que puso más nerviosa a Shaina. Estaba soberbiamente vestido con el mismo traje que el de los chicos, pero los pantaloncillos eran negros y la casaca junto con la chupa eran blancas, muy formal, con solapas de terciopelo negro, la única diferencia, es que en vez de medias, calzaba unas botas de cuero que llegaban hasta las rodillas. Se veía extremadamente apuesto. Shaina no pudo menos de sentir cierto orgullo por eso. June estaba feliz y también envidiosa, por entre la multitud busco al caballero de Aries, apenas vio la mata de cabellos lilas y deseo no tener puesta la mascara para poder guiñarle un ojo. Se habían dispuesto sillas acolchonadas a los lados del camino que recorría la novia y su grupo. En las primeras filas se situaban los dorados y los cinco principales de bronces. Posteriormente los plateados, seguidos de los aprendices y los restantes caballeros de bronce.

Mascara le apretó el brazo para tranquilizarla, pero su presencia no logró evitar el pánico. Le sudaban las manos. El corazón le latía tan furiosamente que podía oírlo por encima de la música que tocaban en un arpa.

-Piccola…- Susurro el caballero de cáncer cerca de su oído –Aun estamos a tiempo- Shaina frunció el ceño adivinando las palabras que venían seguidas de esas –Podemos salir por un lado del altar y dejar atrás a ese hijo de…-

-Ya basta Ángelo, me estas poniendo mas nerviosa- El dorado volvió a enderezarse con expresión sombría.

–Bueno, tenia que intentarlo- Mascara le dirigió una mirada fulminante al escorpión antes de entregarle a su hermana.

Cuando Milo le tomó la mano, Shaina comprendió que él iba a sentir la humedad helada que la embargaba. Se daría cuenta hasta qué punto estaba asustada. Cuando le sonrió, ella se ruborizó intensamente bajo el velo. No podía saber que, pese a sí mismo, él la estaba admirando. Con el vestido de seda blanco cubierto de encaje y el velo que le llegaba hasta los pies, estaba más bonita que ninguna mujer que él hubiera visto jamás. Su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar al estar cerca de ella. Qué treta de la naturaleza, pensó Milo, que alguien tan descorazonado como Shaina fuera tan semejante a un ángel. Sintió su orgullo dorado inflamarse, viendo como sus compañeros de armas parecían comérsela con la mirada. Su pelo verde oscuro estaba peinado en alto y sujeto con perlas, y cubierto luego por el velo. Llevaba orquídeas tintas y blancas haciendo resaltar su precioso cabello. Milo sacudió el ensueño cuando el gran patriarca inició la ceremonia.

La mayoría de los presentes se mordieron los labios para no romper en carcajadas, cuando Shion, entro vestido de negro de los pies a la cabeza, con holanes blancos saliendo por las mangas y el cuello, la peluca blanca y grisácea, unas gafas redondas y un lunar pintado en la parte inferior de la mejilla. Lanzo una mirada amenazadora para cualquiera que osara decir algo sobre ese ridículo disfraz y dio inició a la tra dicional ceremonia de la boda. Pero Milo apenas prestó atención, y Shaina tampoco oyó lo que decía. Apenas reacciono cuando escucho que Shion pronunciaba su nombre.

-Shaina Catalena Di Lorenzo Carbone ¿Aceptas a este hombre en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe?- Acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente sola, y que probablemente iba a seguir estándolo. A partir de hoy Milo tomaría un papel muy importante en su vida…pero prometerse tantas mentiras frente al altar, la hacían sentirse demasiado hipócrita.

-Acepto-

-Y tu Milo Nikopolidis Gavrielatos ¿Aceptas a esta mujer en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe?- Para sorpresa de Shaina, el caballero acepto sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Acepto-

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- Todas las miradas se posaron en Mascara. El santo de cáncer levanto una ceja incomodo y escupió hacia un lado en señal de que por esa ocasión, no estaba dispuesto a armar un escandalo. Los novios firmaron el papel que los comprometía formalmente ante la sociedad -Los declaro marido y mujer- Sentencio Shion aliviado de terminar con la perorata y poder quitarse ese horrible atuendo. Shaina contuvo el aliento. Ya no podía huir. Había terminado. Había dado el «sí» sin darse cuenta. Quedó petrificada cuando Milo le levantó el velo y tocó sus labios helados con los de él.

-Sonría, señora Nikopolidis- Murmuró cuando la tomaba del brazo para escoltarla por el centro del templo -Se supone que es un acontecimiento feliz- Ella forzó una sonrisa para beneficio de los invitados, y pronto se perdió en un torbellino de felicitaciones.

Pasó de uno a otro hombre para el tradicional beso de la novia. Milo logró extraerla de la multitud y sacarla del templo. Una lluvia de arroz les cayo encima y sin perder tiempo, los invitados fueron desalojando el templo con ayuda de Shion y Mu.

**Santuario Atenas….**

Shaina se sentó para las fotos con una aparente calma exterior. Milo ya no parecía impaciente. Las fotografías fueron tomadas rápidamente y los llevaron hasta una mesa debajo de unas largas carpas árabes. Apenas habían intercambiado una docena de palabras entre ellos.

La recepción estaba en su apogeo cuando llegaron. Nuevamente fueron bombardeados con felicitaciones por una multitud jubilosa. La fiesta era alegre. Saori se había encargado de pedir los mejores bocadillos extranjeros y el charnpagne más caro. Las carpas estaban iluminadas con velas colgantes y telas de maya rodeadas de orquídeas blancas que se movían con el viento. Había mas de cien mesas dispuestas a lo largo de las carpas, con hermosos arboles de cristales en los centros de mesa. Los manteles eran color blanco y tinto, al igual que los forros de las sillas. La mesa de los novios estaba en el extremo lateral, justo en la línea central de todas las mesas. En un extremo se encontraba el enorme pastel de bodas, hecho de seis capas y cubierto de flores y perlas hechas de dulce. Se hicieron frecuentes brindis y Shaina rara vez estuvo sin una copa en la mano. De pronto se vio arrastrada al centro de la pista para bailar el vals. Su cuerpo tembló cuando Milo le sujeto la cintura.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Shaina hizo un gran esfuerzo para que los pies no se le enredaran en el vestido.

-Cansada- Milo le dio una vuelta y cuando volvió a sujetarle la cintura la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

-¿No era esto lo que querías?- La amazona estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero el dorado la sujeto con fuerza para seguir el baile.

-¿Disculpa?- Intento separarse de el pero no podrían detener el baile sin armar un escándalo Su frente se arrugo para hacerle saber lo molesta que estaba –Fuiste tu quien me obligo a esto-

-Pues no recuerdo que te opusieras demasiado a mis deseos- El cuerpo de Shaina se detuvo en el acto, petrificada ante el duro significado de aquellas palabras. Se sentía usada y estúpida. De nuevo el peso de sus acciones le caía como un baldazo de agua helada. Algunos de los caballeros comenzaron a murmurar y Marín estuvo a punto de interrumpir el vals, pero Aioria se lo impidió –Vamos Shaina, no pelemos. Lo ultimo que quiero este día es armar un escándalo frente a todos- El vals continuo mientras pasaba por los brazos de todos los caballeros presentes. Seiya le dedico una sonrisa de felicitaciones y Shaina rodo los ojos con exasperación. Cuando toco el turno de Shion, el patriarca le pidió disculpas por ocasionarle tantos problemas, pero la amazona apenas si tomo conciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, los muchachos hacían comentarios sobre su rostro siempre oculto, sus ojos, vestido, se burlaban de Milo y algunos lo felicitaban como si hubiera ganado un trofeo. Su ánimo decayó aun mas, cuando toco el turno del hermano bailar con la novia. Mascara bailo con ella sin dignarse a mirarla.

-Angelo ¿Porque te pones así?-

-No me preguntes algo que ya sabes- Shaina le apretó la mano para llamar su atención.

-Al menos podrías decirme algo agradable- La mirada de reproche que le dedico su hermano fue mas dura que si la hubieran abofeteado con el mazo de Efestos.

-Por favor Shaina, no me pidas que diga algo, cuando lo que tu quieres, es que apruebe esta estúpida decisión que tomaste independientemente de lo que yo dijera al respecto- Cuando termino la pieza, Mascara se alejo lanzando maldiciones. Sus ultimas palabras aun resonaban en la cabeza de la amazona _"Ya hice mi trabajo. No puedes esperar a que me quede y sea parte de esta farsa, es demasiado incluso para mi_" es lo que le había dicho su hermano antes de abandonarla en medio de la pista. A lo largo de la celebración, permaneció sentada en la mesa de los novios, con la mirada perdida en el mantel que cubría la tabla y obligándose mentalmente a no derramar una sola lagrima.

-Shaina…- Levanto la vista para toparse con los ojos de Marín. Ambas eran las únicas que no llevaban la mascara de plata. La pelirroja tomo asiento al lado de su amiga y le cubrió las manos con las suyas –Anímate un poco, seguirás viviendo en el santuario y nos veremos todos los días. No tienes por qué deprimirte, la boda no estuvo tan mal, ay que darle crédito a la princesa Athena ¿No te parece?- Shaina la miro largo rato y soltó un suspiro lento.

-Si- Respondió para levantarse y esbozar una sonrisa leve –Jamás voy a olvidar lo ridículo que se veían todos con esos trajes- Marín también sonrió y acompaño a su amiga a las afueras de la carpa. El cielo ya estaba oscuro y salpicado de estrellas. Intento disfrutar el resto de la velada con las damas de honor, haciendo bromas sobre los atuendos de los chicos y el pintoresco lunar que había exhibido Shion durante la ceremonia nupcial.

-Tome fotos y video de todo, cuando me entreguen el material nos reuniremos en el templo principal para una noche de chicas- Exclamo Saori con unas cuantas copas de vino encima y arrastrando las palabras. Las mujeres evitaron la risa, pero sin duda no se perderían de ver cada detalle grabado en la boda. Mucho antes de lo que esperaba, Milo sugirió que se fueran. Shaina rehu só una y otra vez, pero finalmente el dorado la acorraló junto a un poste alejado del barullo.

-Ya es hora de irnos Shaina- Había una nota decidida en su voz, pero ella toda vía no estaba lo bastante borracha como para seguirlo.

-¿No puedo quedarme esta noche con las chicas?-

-¿Esta noche? No lo creo, ahora eres mi esposa y tienes que dormir bajo mi techo- Replicó burlón. Shaina le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-Todavía no. Es aún temprano- El la agarró del codo y el apretón fue extrañamente duro.

- Me doy cuenta de lo que quieres hacer, Shaina. Pero no lo lograrás. Esta noche es mía y quiero que ambos la disfrutemos-

-¡Tú podrás disfrutarla todo lo que quieras, pero seguramente yo no! - Susurró ella furiosa al ver que él había descubierto su plan.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro- Dijo él con una sonrisa seductora que la hizo estremecerse.

-¡Lo prometiste escorpión!- Exclamo ella entre dientes –No vas a tocarme un solo pelo-

-Te llevaré yo mismo, Shaina, si es necesario- La previno él –Así que vete despidiendo con una sonrisa o de lo contrario…-

-Está bien- Le lanzó una mirada furiosa antes de abandonar el lugar, directo al octavo templo. Milo la observo partir hasta que sus ojos la perdieron de vista. Ese día distaba mucho de ser lo que esperaba. Los celos lo estaban volviendo loco al ver como la amazona pasaba de unos brazos a otros con el rostro pasivo, pero cuando llegaba a sus brazos, le dedicaba miradas furiosas y le hacia desaires, como si tocarlo le causara repulsión y odio.

-Maldita mujer- Golpeo un árbol haciendo un enorme agujero en el tronco. Estaba haciendo lo que correspondía a un hombre hacer con la mujer que desea. La había extraño desde el primer día que había abandonado el templo de escorpión para regresar al recinto, intentaba hacerle ver que aunque no la amara, quería tenerla a su lado como correspondía. Pero esa amazona lo trataba como si el fuera juez y verdugo, y la estuviera llevando a la horca.

-¡Oye Milo! ¿No vas a venir a ver como Shaka hace la caída de confianza?- Kanon se acercó seguido de Camus. El dorado de escorpión apenas si les dirigió la mirada.

-No, estoy cansado. Me voy- Camus le detuvo con una mano en el hombro.

-¿Pasa algo?- Milo negó con la cabeza y Camus lo dejo ir. Kanon se rasco la cabeza confundido, su peinado ya estaba hecho nudos.

-¿Y la luna de miel? ¿No iban a ir a Roma?- Camus se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a regresar a la fiesta.

-Creo que se pospondrá-

**Templo de escorpión…**

Para su gran alivio, Mascara no estaba en su templo. Mejor así, no tendría que soportar mas reproches por ese día y toparse con su hermano pidiendo explicación y sermoneándola por lo estúpido de todo ese asunto. Sentía la cabeza algo liviana por el champague que había bebido, pero la embriaguez estaba desvaneciéndose lentamente debido a su enojo y, tenía que reconocerlo, a su miedo. Había esperado no tener que ser consciente ni un solo minuto de la prueba a la que la forzaba Milo. Tan pronto se adentro al templo, no se detuvo un solo segundo hasta que llego a la habitación que le correspondía a ella. La puerta había sido reparada por órdenes de Shion. Al menos no tenían que compartir la misma habitación. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y vio sus maletas a los pies de la cama. Marín y June le habían ayudado a empacar todas sus cosas… ¿En que momento las habían llevado al octavo templo? Sin darle mayor importancia se quito la ropa y dejo el vestido sobre el diván. Se paso un camisón negro por los brazos. Al verse en el espejo hizo una mueca. Esa Marín siempre le compraba pijamas demasiado cortas y destapadas. Sin mayor ceremonia deshizo el peinado quitando todas las horquillas de perlas y arrojándolas sobre el tocador. Se dejo caer sobre la colcha y revolvió las almohadas para mayor comodidad. Estaba tan cansada, pero no podía conciliar el sueño.

El corazón se le aceleró cuando escucho pasos que se aproximaban por el pasillo. Sabía que Milo había llegado y casi podía escucharlo irrumpir en su habitación para exigir sus derechos como esposo. Pero la sombra se detuvo del otro lado de la puerta y Shaina contuvo la respiración. Para su total sorpresa, los pasos del caballero siguieron de largo a su propia habitación y solo pudo soltar el aire contenido, cuando sonó el portazo y el templo volvió a cernirse en el silencio total. Su cuerpo se relajo hasta hundirse entre las sabanas y los almohadones. El peso del cansancio por fin la venció y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Era un sueño agradable. Se celebraba una fiesta en el santuario, y ellos dos bailaban. Shaina no se había preguntado porque bailaba con Milo tan tranquilamente; lo encontraba natural. Incluso todos estaban presentes ¿Acaso todavía estaban en la fiesta de la boda? ¿Qué no se había marchado? ¿No había terminado ya? Y de pronto él la besaba en la pista de baile, entre una docena de parejas, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta. Y ella experimentaba la misma sensación que aquella otra vez, sólo que en el sueño el beso se interrumpía.

Los sentimientos que le había provocado antes volvían a producirse, pero con mucha mayor intensidad en su presente estado de relajación. Y el beso no sólo era más largo sino también más profundo. Milo recorría con la lengua todos los rincones de su boca, explorándolos con detenimiento. Succionaba su labio inferior como si desease apropiárselo. Y Shaina notaba las caricias de sus manos, pero no en la espalda donde debían estar. Era extraño. No estaba segura de por qué se dio cuenta finalmente de que como mínimo el beso no era un sueño. Quizá se debió al sobresalto de notar la mano del dorado amasándole suavemente el pecho. Encontraba en eso un placer tan intenso que le era imposible permanecer relajada o dormida. Todo su cuerpo se tensó de pronto al tomar plena conciencia que Milo se hallaba en efecto recostado a su lado en cama con sus manos y labios sobre ella. Shaina buscó una explicación a aquello, pero no conseguía pensar con claridad. Solo se le ocurrió decir.

-¿Pero que estas haciendo?- Tuvo que repetir tres veces la pregunta antes de que él se echase hacia atrás para mirarla. Bajo la tenue luz de la única lámpara de pared que quedaba encendida, advirtió que el dorado parecía confuso. Sin embargo mucho mayor fue la confusión de ella cuando él replicó.

-¿Qué haces en mi cama?-

-¿Qué cama? Estas en mi habitación idiota- Dijo la amazona enérgicamente -¿Cómo diablos entraste?- Milo echó un vistazo alrededor y comprobó que ella tenía razón. Siguió fingiendo que se había movido por inercia de un sueño.

-¡Vaya! No estaba mal, el sueño- Shaina parpadeó estupefacta. Ella había tenido un sueño con él francamente "agradable", así que debía aceptar la posibilidad de que a él le hubiese ocurrido algo semejante. No necesariamente con ella. En realidad, era mucho más probable que soñase con alguna de sus putas. Aun así lo miró recelosa con los ojos entornados.

-¿Siempre intervienes físicamente en tus sueños?- El dorado fingió amnesia.

-No que yo sepa... hasta ahora ¿He hecho...? Es decir, ¿Te debo una disculpa?- Shaina lo miro largo rato, todavía le costaba enfocar la vista debido a su repentino despertar y a juzgar por la oscuridad en el exterior, todavía era de noche.

-Me tiene sin cuidado que camines o hagas cualquier otra cosa dormido, escorpión, siempre y cuando limites toda participación activa en TU habitación-

-Por supuesto- Contestó Milo sin moverse de su sitio. Tras un largo silencio, comentó -Pero esta noche no creo que podamos volver a dormir- Probablemente Shaina también lo presintió. Aunque esperaba volver a verla por la mañana y todas las siguientes a esa, sin duda comprendía que seria inevitable evadir esa situación, viviendo bajo el mismo techo. De un salto salió de la cama y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Lárgate- El dorado dejo escapar un suspiro de decepción y se levanto para marcharse. Pero antes de poner un pie fuera de habitación se giro hacia ella. Le dolió ver como ella daba un paso hacia atrás por inercia.

-No quiero que esto sea así entre nosotros Shaina. De verdad estoy dispuesto a hacer que las cosas funcionen- El silencio de ella solo confirmo el miedo que tenia la joven de dejarse llevar por sus emociones. El silencio se interrumpió cuando ella por fin hablo.

-Ya lograste seducirme una vez Milo, obtuviste de mi lo que deseabas ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Como respuesta Milo entrecerró los ojos y la envolvió en sus brazos tan rápido que ella no tuvo tiempo de protestar.

-Te quiero a ti- Esa respuesta dejo desarmada a la amazona. Y el dorado aprovecho para besarla y hacerle sentir cuanto la deseaba. Aun así, Shaina intentaba oponerse y por eso mismo, la trató con mucha más delicadeza, con mucha más ternura. La levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. La desnudó muy despacio, entreteniéndose en besar cada parte que descubría. Sus hombros, su cuello e incluso sus dedos recibieron una especial atención. En sus besos, así como en las caricias que seguían, no había prisa, sino únicamente una conmovedora ternura. Tampoco Shaina se mostró vacilante en sus propias caricias. Los sonidos que arrancaba de él la animaban en su empeño, y había tanto que explorar en aquel cuerpo. Sus fuertes músculos se estremecían bajos sus dedos. Descubrió sus puntos más sensibles. Se maravilló ante lo que parecía tan duro. Incluso aquel poderoso atributo masculino experimentó la osadía de sus dedos, así como la fuerza de un firme apretón. Contrastes, tan evidentes y sin embargo tan increíbles, las distintas texturas que los diferenciaban. No obstante, lo que complacía a él la complacía también a ella. En eso no había distinción, sólo el asombro de que fuese así. El cuerpo de Milo era fascinante. Incluso su olor embriagaba los sentidos de la amazona. Y también su sabor, pues no escatimaba besos. Al marcar un ritmo de exploración lenta y sensual, Milo le había dado ocasión de hacer todo lo que hasta ese momento eran sólo fantasías.

Pero un placer como aquél tenía un límite. Gradualmente se les calentó la sangre. La piel que se había deleitado en las suaves caricias no tardó en sensibilizarse demasiado para recibir más. Lo que era un pausado movimiento se convirtió en una vertiginosa y continua agitación. Y cuando ella se creía ya incapaz de resistirlo más, Milo la atrajo y la envolvió en su desnudez, llenándola con aquella aterciopelada dureza. La miró a los ojos, y para ella esa mirada fue casi tan erótica como sentir dentro su grueso miembro. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron sus embestidas, una lenta retirada, una rápida acometida y en medio un beso apasionado, sólo para repetir otra vez el ciclo. Su manera de hacer el amor era tan exquisita, tan arrolladora... Pronto sobrevino aquella oleada de sensación pura, que la elevó al reino del éxtasis, estallando en sus sentidos con una palpitante culminación, consumiendo sus energías por completo. El hecho de que él experimentase su propio clímax simultáneamente llenó de júbilo el corazón de Shaina.

Lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Consiguió de algún modo contener las lágrimas. Durante aquel breve instante Milo era suyo. No quería pensar que por la mañana las cosas seguirían igual y los resentimientos volverían a ser parte de sus constantes disputas... se sentía realmente perdida, porque justo en ese momento supo que un sentimiento mas fuerte la ataba al caballero, que con un beso o una caricia la desarmaba ¿Acaso era tan grande su pasión que no podía resistirse a ese hombre?... Pero intentaría por todos los medios superar el dolor, y quizá algún día, esperaba, reviviría aquellos momentos sin lamentarse. Solo seria un episodio más de su vida. Cansados y sudorosos decidieron que por fin podrían conciliar el sueño. Shaina se quedo profundamente dormida en los brazos de Milo, el cansancio era demasiado para ella y los últimos días habían caído pesadamente sobre sus parpados.

El dorado tardo unos momentos en conciliar el sueño, mientras envolvía sus cuerpos con una sabana y atraía mas cerca de si el cuerpo femenino. Movió algunos mechones de cabello para ver su rostro apacible cuando dormía. Eran tan hermosa y a la vez tan odiosa con ese carácter del demonio que se cargaba. Siempre tenia que recurrir a sus instintos más bajos para poder ganar una batalla contra ella. Es algo que había descubierto de la peor manera, pero era la única arma que tenia contra esa fierecilla. Ese día había estado cociente de los celos que le producían verla cerca de cualquier hombre y sintió una rabia contenida cuando Seiya la felicitaba al bailar con ella, ese pequeño gusano había sido su primer amor. Simplemente no podía entender como había rechazo a una mujer como Shaina para tirarse a los pies de una niña caprichosa como Saori. Era su diosa y le debía respeto y obediencia, pero eso no borraba el hecho de que era una niña acostumbrado a tenerlo todo. En cambio Shaina, era un mujer recia y educada como un caballero, dispuesta a pelear por sus principios. Aun forjada con la actitud y fuerza de un hombre seguía siendo una mujer, y el había descubierto su lado femenino, escondido detrás de un trozo de metal y la arrogancia de una guerrera. Por un momento sintió orgullo de laamazona que desde ese día era SU mujer en todos los sentidos... o al menos en su mayoría. De pronto frunció el ceño al recordar que habían hablado sobre un posible divorcio y eso lo hizo estremecerse. Aquella mañana se había cuestionado si realmente valía la pena casarse con ella, al verla ahí entre sus brazos supo la respuesta. Beso sus labios con posesividad y acuno la cabeza de la amazona bajo su mentón.

-Eres mía Shaina…nunca dejare que me abandones- La aferro a su cuerpo como si en cualquier momento fuera a esfumarse y se quedo completamente dormido.

Continuara...

* * *

Un capitulo mas n,n uff este capitulo si que me dio mucho trabajo. Adoro escribir escenas románticas :P

Pero no siempre todo es felicidad, así que de aquí en adelante les recomiendo usar uñas postizas jajajaja no se crean n,n

Haré un especial omake para "mostrar" el video de la boda y sepan lo que paso durante toooodo el día hasta que se termino la fiesta. No quise incluir todo porque no quería que el capitulo quedara demasiado largo. Pero pueden tener la seguridad de que lo leeran.

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\./)**


End file.
